Identidad
by Gaiasole
Summary: Tras dejar el sexto año de Hogwarts, el regreso de las vacaciones habrá cambiado en mas de una forma a los jóvenes magos conjugados en romance y misterio. Terminado
1. 1 Introducción

**I D E N T I D A D – INTRODUCCIÓN**

— POR: _EROL _—

Hogwarts es sin lugar a dudas un lugar lleno de misterios y magia, lo segundo es realmente acertado pero en esta ocasión no estoy aquí para hablar de hechizos ni de maleficios si no mas bien de lo primero, el misterio que es Hogwarts, tantos pasadizos secretos, tantas historias y tantas identidades aun no descubiertas, ¿Qué pasa cuando los secretos son develados? En Hogwarts significa que los problemas se avecinan y pude comprobarlo en sexto año y los que le siguieron.

Me presentare, soy Hermione Granger o por lo menos eso creí, mi realidad era diferente a lo que yo pensaba y todo era mas distinto de lo que jamás podría llegar a imaginar, mi vida era otra a la que yo conocía debido a alguna razón el destino a veces te juega bromas unas muy pesadas como en mi caso, tener lo que ahora tengo, siendo como soy en mi futuro solo quería un buen trabajo pero eh conseguido eso y mas. Siendo sincera también perdí mucho de eso me doy cuenta ahora que ya tengo veinte años.

_Hogwarts._

La mañana empezaba a aparecer cubriendo en su totalidad un enorme castillo, uno fuera de la normal donde grandes torres se levantaban y muchas criaturas mágicas le rodeaban; unicornios, hadas y elfos eran solo unos pocos de las mágicas criaturas de ese hermoso y mágico.

Con la mañana adentrándose en la penumbra de la habitaciones de los estudiantes de Hogwarts un chico ojiverde se había adelantado a la mañana debido a que no había logrado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior agobiado por un presentimiento, había pensado en muchas posibilidades como el hecho de que este sería su penúltimo año en Hogwarts y había logrado mantener cierta.

—¡Hola Harry!- saludo una niña pelirroja— ¿Hace mucho que te has levantado?

—No Ginny, no mucho ¿Y tu?

—Estoy igual que tu- dijo sonriendo.

—Harry, me habrías podido levantar ¿No crees?— decía Ron bajando las escaleras.

—Dudo mucho que me hubieras hecho caso Ron.

—Como sea, vamos a comer algo y que sea pronto porque muero de hambre.

—¿No vamos a esperar a Hermione?

La pelirroja rápidamente se sitúo a lado de Harry y lo urgió a salir rápidamente de la sala común donde estaban, argumento que Hermione podría salir por si misma de un momento a otro y soportar a un hambriento Ron no era la mejor de las ideas.

—¿Te pasa algo Ginny?- cuestiono el mago de la cicatriz de rayo.

—Nada.

La pelirroja pensaba que esta era la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con Harry, si la fortuna les sonreía lo que planeado con Luna saldría bien.

—Como digas, ¿Oye pero el comedor no queda para allá?

—Vamos dar un paseo por los jardines ¿Si?

—Como quieras pero no creo que a Ron le agrade la idea

—¿Y quien piensa en Ron en estos momentos?— se preguntaba ella

A lo lejos dos siluetas se observaban por supuesto que era la pequeña Weasley junto a _"El niño que vivió_" pronto todo Hogwarts estaba llenándose de gente entre ellos un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw bastante arregladas y sonrientes caminaban por los pasillos tratando de que la mirada de varios jóvenes se posaran en ellas sin obtener mucho resultado todas estas comandadas por Cho Chang quien este año saldría de Hogwarts muy segura de su popularidad gracias a que era novia del joven Potter pero por lo visto muchas miradas ya no se posaban en ella quien comenzaba hablarles a su pequeño grupo de amigas.

—Chicas creo que tendremos que esmerarnos más en nuestro arreglo ¿Saben?

—Si Cho, como siempre tienes razón.

—Claro que si por algo soy Cho Chang la más linda de Hogwarts.

—Pues mira lindura alguien ya se apresura a bajarte al galán- se mofo la mejor amiga de la chica oriental.

Chang se giro apresuradamente a donde la vista de su amiga veía y logro notar dos figuras a la distancia una pequeña de cabellera pelirroja y la otra alta y de buen cuerpo con el cabello un poco revuelto; ese tendría que ser Harry, la otra sin lugar a dudas era Ginny Weasley esa chiquilla de la cual estaba segura quería a su novio pero no se saldría con la suya o por lo menos no se la dejaría tan fácil, comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos cuando sintió a una de sus amigas le tomaba el brazo.

— Cho por que no lo dejas, después de todo hoy lo ibas a terminar.

—Porque no me da la gana yo lo termino pero no quiero que se diga que a Cho Chang le bajaron el novio y menos una estúpida como Weasley.

—No se que es más grande Cho tu ego o tu estupidez- dijo una nueva voz.

—Hermione, no es tu problema- enfrento la chica oriental molesta por el comentario de la castaña.

—Claro que lo es, ambos son mis amigos.

—Para lo que me importa –Rápidamente la joven Ravenclaw comenzó a andar con dirección a los chicos, siendo seguida disimuladamente por una joven alta y castaña la cual varios observaban.

Mientras que esto pasaba cerca del lago la pequeña pelirroja se detuvo girándose al chico de anteojos que la miraba esperando una explicación por llevarlo tan lejos del punto inicial; el comedor, la pequeña Weasley ahora tenía la cara tan roja como su cabello y sin mas se lanzo y le dio un pequeño, apenas perceptible beso al joven frente a ella que de inmediato retrocedió al recordar que tenía novia; aunque realmente su novia no era la chica de la que el se había enamorado hace ya tiempo.

—¡Potter!

El aludido se giro a ver la voz que no era otra más que la de su novia, la oriental dio cuenta de que varios estudiantes se giraban a observar al entorno de los tres chicos ahí mientras una castaña miraba un poco más lejos esperando el momento oportuno de intervenir en caso de que hubiera un problema.

—Este es el momento de actuar como una victima esto será genial— pensaba la joven Chang mientras comenzaba hablar y unas falsas lágrimas recorrían su rostro— ¡Como has podido engañarme!

Varios murmullos empezaron sonar mientras más estudiantes veían la escena algunos mirando con malos ojos a Harry y otros más fulminando a Ginny que se había ocultado tras el joven al ver a Chang con varita en mano no era una escena muy agradable aun mas si Cho sabía mas hechizos de los que Ginny conociera.

—¡Eres un maldito traidor!— dijo alzando su voz Cho

—No en verdad Cho yo...— decía Harry tratando de apaciguarla

—¡Tu nada, no mientas mas lo eh visto todo!— decía acercándose más con ademanes bien actuados.

—Pero yo...—trataba de explicar Harry

—Nada Potter lo nuestro aquí termina has destrozado una relación tan hermosa como la nuestra ¡Miserable!- empezó a levantar su mano para darle una sonora bofetada a Harry pero el golpe no llego a dar al rostro masculino.

—¡Petrificus! – fue lo que alcanzo a decir una castaña apartando a Harry.

—Maldita Hermione se me adelanto—pensaba Cho Chang hasta que sintió la anulación del hechizo, rápidamente iba a contraatacar pero al ver unas cuantas risitas por parte de otros estudiantes decidió comenzar a caminar con destino al castillo haciendo una breve parada a lado de la castaña que no mostraba expresión alguna al escuchar la voz en susurro de Chang.

—Esta ofensa me la pagaras caro…sangre sucia.

—Sal y termina tu patética escena Cho— susurro ella mientras Harry parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

—Ya arreglaremos cuentas.

La escena que todos los estudiantes que circulaban a esa hora cerca de ahí propagaron rápidamente la nueva noticia de Hogwarts, en tanto una temerosa y llorosa Ginny seguía detrás de Harry quien hasta el momento no conseguía salir de su trance hasta que sintió como la pelirroja lo empujaba.

—¡Te Odio!– grito Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos corriendo hacia el castillo.

—Querido Harry creo que deberías dejar de tener menos prospectos– dijo la castaña que se sentía mal por la mirada del ojiverde que parecía preguntar, ¿Me quieres decir que fue todo eso? No llego a formular su pregunta, se distrajo al sentir como Hermione le quitaba lentamente los anteojos.

—Oculus Reparo.

Las gafas fueron colocadas de nuevo en su lugar, sin quererlo Ginny más que un beso le dio un cabezazo a Harry que estropeo un poco las gafas del chico.

—¿En definitiva no viste llegar a Cho verdad?- Hermione reía por lo bajo cuando el joven entendió su bromita.

—¡Oye, no fue gracioso!

—Lo siento Harry, seguro ahora estarás muy triste por tu Cho.

—A decir verdad no mucho de hecho me preocupa más la actitud de Ginny, ¿Tú sabes que le pasa?

—No hay que ser sabio para saberlo, ella te quiere y no me refiero al cariño de una amiga.

El joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de la castaña y de hecho no solo fue por el comentario si no por la cercanía de Hermione.

—Vamos Harry no es para que te pongas tan colorado tu le gustas a muchas chicas.

—¡Hasta que los encuentro! – chillo la voz de Ron.

—Pues no habrás tardado mucho en encontrarnos y dime ¿En cuanto se regó el secreto esta vez?— pregunto Herms.

—Te sorprendería, lo que me molesta es que Ginny se ah encerrado en su cuarto sin querer abrir a nadir ¡Ni a mi, su propio hermano! –Ron hablaba más en todo divertido que de un enfado de hermano mayor.

—¿Porque lo dices en ese tono Ron? – cuestionaba el ojiverde.

—Pues Harry ¡Porque ahora las chicas te perseguirán más que nunca y a mí contigo!—decía contento sin recordar que tenía novia.

—Pero han hablado de tu hermana Ron— siguió Harry.

—Ay Harry tu hace mucho que le gustas yo ya me había dado cuenta pero no pensé que se atreviera a traerte hacía el algo.

—¿Ahora resulta que no te importa tu hermana? –esta vez fue la castaña quien miro a Ron enojada.

—Claro que me importa Hermione pero tu sabes que Ginny solo tiene un gusto por Harry en cambio eh observado que se empieza a interesar por Neville, pero no se lo dejare tan fácil a Longbottom con mi hermana pequeña aunque dudo que Ginny logre que el se de cuenta con lo despistado que es, no se su manía por fijarse en despistados.

—Que poca fe a tu hermana- empezaba a regar la castaña mientras le daba un codazo por la indirecta a Harry.

—Si, si, si, ¿Vamos a comer o no? Ya solo nos queda media hora así que ¡Aprisa ambos!

Todo esto era observado por Draco que no había estado ahí precisamente por saber los romances de Harry, aunque había resultado interesante el encontronazo que el y Chang habían tenido pero aun más interesante había resultado el comentario de Cho a Hermione y el que era experto en leer los labios había entendido cada palabra, mas tarde lo comentaría con su amiga castaña, aun le era extraño decirle amiga pero lo era.

El desayuno termino en media hora como bien había señalado Ron cuando entraron al gran comedor todo quedó en silencio. Dumbledore sonreía a Harry mientras ladeaba la cabeza queriéndole decir: _Solo a ti te ocurren esas cosas_. Ron que vio que Harry no avanzaba fingió una repentina tos y de nuevo todo el comedor estaba en un gran barullo.

—¡Esto es genial dos horas con Slytherin y la cosa mejora en pociones!

—¡OH no!— exclamaron frustrados Herms y Harry ante lo dicho por Ron.

—¡OH si!— dijo Ron suspirando.

El día iba pasando con aparente calma por supuesto Harry estaba teniendo un día de todo menos normal:

1º Clase, Pociones— Snape comenzó a relatar una cómica reseña amorosa de él mientras Slytherin reía y los Gryffindor le miraban con lastima algunos también reían acompañando a la casa de serpientes.

2º Clase, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas— Otra con Slytherin van dos esta vez fue Draco quien hizo burla y comentarios sarcásticos lo raro es que de vez en cuando sonreía a Hermione cuando los decía haciendo que esta se mostrara altiva.

3º Clase, DCAO— Por suerte para él esta fue con Ravenclaw aunque tampoco mejoro mucho la cosa pues si la Ravenclaw eran inteligentes también eran muy entrometidas.

4º Clase, Transformaciones— Aquí se la llevo mas calmada aunque McGonagall de vez en cuando le miraba rabiosa, lo que era extraño aun para Harry

Las demás clases pasaron con un calma donde parecía que las manecillas del reloj jamás avanzarían, ahora estaban de nuevo en el comedor degustando la comida, o al menos eso hacia Ron porque Harry comía muy lentamente cuando vio a Hermione pararse de su lugar.

—Voy a la biblioteca, adiós.

Por una extraña razón Harry la quiso seguir y así lo hizo, efectivamente ella iba a la biblioteca cuando Pansy Parkinson junto con dos de sus amigas se acercaron como siempre tan soberbias pero Hermione no se quedaba atrás era tan soberbia y orgullosa como las serpientes así que decidió no interferir y se quedo observando tras una columna.

—Granger pero que sorpresa verte lejos de Potter- decía la serpiente ponzoñosa.

—Parkinson sigue tu camino— dijo con toda calma Hermione.

—No será que me tienes miedo Granger- decía la Slytherin destilando veneno.

—Parkinson tu lo único que puedes causar es desprecio y es Malfoy quien no los demuestra cada vez que te ignora— golpe bajo a Parkinson.

—¡Maldita sangre sucia!

—Palabras, palabras Parkinson mira tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar tratando de que alguien con dos neuronas comprenda lo que digo— y así siguió su camino y ahora si las Slytherin siguieron su camino, cuando Harry cruzo en su camino el solo atino a sonreír y seguir su camino mientras ellas le seguían con la vista extrañadas de que el sonriera a alguien de su casa.

—Debo recordar no meterme con Hermione- pensaba Harry ahora entraba ya a la biblioteca al igual que había hecho Hermione, ella había ocupado una mesa atiborrada de libros, empezaba la lectura de un gran libro voluminoso y por lo visto no saldría de ahí en varias horas, el ya se iba pero se detuvo cuando vio a Adam Laurie un chico de Ravenclaw sentarse frente a su mejor amiga.

—Hola Hermione— decía Laurie por lo bajo.

—Hola Laurie, ¿Vienes por un trabajo?

—No en realidad hoy no nos han dejado nada de tarea.

—Es raro a nosotros tampoco.

—Pero tú nunca pierdes oportunidad para leer un libro Mione.

—Ya me conoces— decía ella sonriéndole.

—Si creo que si ¿Quien no conoce a Hermione Jane Granger? aunque habrá muchos que no lo hagan— siguió el— solo tus amigos ¿Yo soy uno no Hermione?

—Sabes que si.

—Bien entonces no te interrumpo más, tengo practica pero espero verte luego.

El chico salio siendo visto por Harry el no sabía que Hermione tuviera mas amigos o tal vez no solo eran amigos ella y Laurie pero novios no podían ser, Laurie tenía novia supuestamente no era un chico fuera de lo normal era de cabello negro, ojos azules de un cuerpo ni delgado ni gordo, un termino medio, muy poco fornido en opinión de Harry un chico de lo más normal, sin mas novedades el moreno estaba dispuesto a irse pero al ver entrar a Draco Malfoy se oculto una vez más.

—¿Otra vez con ese Laurie?

—No es algo que te importe Draco además no se me ah olvidado todo lo que le has hecho hoy a Harry.

—No es para tanto pero me sorprende que aun lo defiendas después de lo que Chang te ah dicho.

—¿Me has estado vigilando?- decía ella alzando una ceja.

—Sabes que te aprecio como mi amiga además yo solo andaba por ahí, venía a saludarte pero viendo tu animo mejor me voy con mi cita del día, ¡Adiós!

Ahora si Harry no entendía nada pero solo alguien le podía responder su duda…

—Me quieres contar, ¿Que haces con Malfoy de amiga?— pregunto Harry saliendo de donde había estado oculto, asustando a Hermione y llamando la atención de la gata blanca que vigilaba a Hermione desde lo alto de una ventana.

Ginny estaba desconsolada sabía que Harry era despistado pero esto había sido ¡El colmo con Potter! Eso mismo le trataba de explicar su amiga y novia de su hermano Luna Lovegood quien se había pasado ya varias horas consolando a Ginny y dejando a su novio fuera de la habitación pero Ginny parecía no querer calmarse.

—Ginny no ah sido para tanto además todos conocemos a Harry.

—¡Lo peor fue cuando llego Cho!

—Bueno también todos ya conocemos a Cho.

—¡Peor aun ahí estaba Malfoy!

—Bueno ya sabes que Malfoy siempre ah envidiado a Harry además había muchos estudiantes Gin de no ser por Hermione…

—¡Es verdad!— decía levantándose de la cama en que había estado llorando— sabes cuando me iba creí que Cho le decía algo y parecía molesta tu crees que Cho… ¿Quiera hacer algo?

—Probablemente pero tu cuentas conmigo ¿O no?

—Si, gracias Luna ahora solo espero que mis hermanos no me pregunten nada.

—¡Tu hermano!— decía Luna corriendo cuando por fin llego a la cita con Ron— Ron ¡Hola!— decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Mju— decía volteándose el pelirrojo digno.

—¿Te enojaste?— decía en tono de niña buena.

—¡Y todavía me lo preguntas!— decía girándose a Luna que se apresuro a plantarle un beso.

—¿Aun estas enojado?— decía sonriendo.

—No siempre te va a funcionar Luna.

Y así ambos novios empezaron con sus dulces besos como siempre desde que se había formado la pareja a principio de año, en un inicio Ron se había resistido pero Luna había logrado cautivarlo, los enamorados se distrajeron cuando unos gritos se empezaron a escuchar detrás de ellos.

—¡Hermione ven acá!-gritaba Harry

—¡No si me sigues hablando de esa manera!

—¡Te estoy hablando bien! -gritaba enojado.

—¡No es verdad!

Para ese tiempo ya varias miradas seguían a ambos Gryffindor, Hermione tuvo que parar su marcha porque Snape se paro frente a Harry y a ella por la mirada del maestro parecía que no iba muy contento que digamos, los alumnos se estremecieron ante la mirada envenenada del profesor de pociones que al parecer no había comenzado bien el día y este sería solo el primer problema de varios.

—Potter y Granger- decía con asco— ¿Qué creen que hacen gritando por los pasillos?

—Nada— contestaron ambos.

—Ambos a mi oficina ¡Ahora!

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar indicado por Snape mientras Harry miraba molesto a Hermione y ella solo miraba la oficina del profesor de pociones donde ambos estaban castigados hasta que por fin Hermione se canso de las miradas.

—¡Quieres parar Harry!

—Explícame de esa amistad tuya y parare.

—Bien -respondió ella mirando hacia un raro cuadro—lo haré.

_CONTINUARA…_

_Que hablen de uno es espantoso. _

_Pero hay algo peor: que no hablen._

**Oscar Wilde**


	2. 2 Mundos Diferentes

**I D E N T I D A D – **MUNDOS DIFERENTES

— POR: _EROL _—

La fría oficina de Snape era sinceramente una cosa espantosa con su mala ubicación; mazmorras, mal decorador; Snape, y ambiente tenso eso se debía a Harry y Hermione uno tratando de persuadir a su amiga de decirla de su curiosa amistad con lo que el consideraba la serpiente mas ponzoñosa y traidora de todo Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy el archienemigo jurado de Harry para no variar y de repente se venía a enterar _"Casualmente"_ que ese era amigo de su mejor amiga, el mundo parecía volverse en su contra cada vez más y esa habitación se volvía mas pequeña para ambos.

Harry parecía desesperado hace apenas un minuto su amiga le decía que si le contaría todo y hace más de un minuto que no había dicho palabra en vez de eso se paseaba nerviosa por la oficina del profesor de pociones tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las cuales les diría a Harry porque era amiga del Slytherin Harry desesperado detuvo a Hermione de los hombres y la encaro dándole a entender que su paciencia tenía un limite y ya había llegado a el.

— Vale Harry te contare si prometes no alterarte.

— No estas en condiciones para pedirme eso Hermione- decía molesto.

— ¡Pero Harry!- decía ella cansada pero al ver que su amigo no le iba a permitir ninguna escapatoria suspiro y comenzó el relato- Bien te contare.

¤ FLASH BACK ¤

Era el quinto año en Hogwarts había tenido el peor día de mi vida que pudiera recordar desde hace mucho tiempo, si en verdad había tenido días fatales este superaba por mucho los demás y yo ilusa pensaba que iba a ser un grandioso día después de todo era sábado y saldríamos a Honey Dukes como es la costumbre de nuestro alabado director, todo iba bien hasta que se me ocurrió bajar a la sala común primer error al llegar me encontré con una desagradable pelea Ginny vs. Ron, pelirrojos en peligro, mala señal porque conociéndolos ninguno cedería y por su parte ni Fred ni George intervendrían a pesar de ser los hermanos mayores.

— Hola Hermione- susurro Harry acercándose- puedes creer lo inmaduro de los pelirrojos.

— ¡Ey aquí ahí unos presentes!- contestaron los gemelos que andaban cerca cuando un grito de Ron acaparo la atención.

— ¡Porque justamente con ese tipo es Slytherin nuestro enemigo Slytherin!

— ¡Solo me pidió una cita!

— ¡Pero tu se la diste es que te has vuelto loca!

— ¡No te importa! Hermione -decía sonriente viendo a la recién llegada— dile a Ron que no le importa.

Hermione tuvo que pasar saliva de una u otra forma termino embarrada en el problema mientras los demás esperaban su respuesta.

— Pues…yo creo que…

— ¡Tu la apoyas verdad Hermione!-decía Ron- ¡Traidora!

— Pero Ron si no eh dicho nada.

— ¡Me largo mi paciencia tiene un limite muy corto, adiós mala amiga!- se despidió el dramático pelirrojo.

— Iré a verlo- decía Harry siguiéndolo y ambos pasaron el retrato de la dama gorda.

— ¡Hermione!- de nuevo mi nombre esta vez Ginny- ¡Por qué no me has defendido se supone que eres mi amiga!

—Pero no dije nada Ginny si…

— Me largo, Luna si me sabrá entender- salio la pequeña pelirroja hecha una furia.

— No hagas caso Hermione ya se les pasara- le dijo George.

— Es verdad ya sabes como se quieren esos dos- siguió Fred- Nos vemos luego- esto ultimo lo dijeron ambos saliéndose de la sala de Gryffindor.

— ¡Genial!- exclamo molesta la castaña- ¡Me eh quedado sola!

El día no parecía mejorar nada los planes que habíamos organizado yo y los chicos que se fueron directo a Honey Dukes sin mi, ¡Esta vez en verdad quería salir me lo merecía!

En vez de eso estaba sola sentada frente al lago y para mejorar todo ¡Empezó a llover! Sin ganas de regresar me quede ahí sentada esperando a que la lluvia terminara pronto, media hora después había cesado cuando escuche unas risas provenientes del árbol cercano a mi.

— ¡Granger, bonita empapada te has dado!

— Y el día mejora- susurre para mi- Malfoy, ¿Que haces acá?

— Pasear que más se puede hacer en estos jardines, ¿Ah?- decía aun tras el árbol que lo había cubierto de la lluvia mientras yo estaba empapada de pies a cabeza realmente me debía ver como una tonta- solo que me ah pillado la lluvia pero por lo menos tuve la capacidad de pensar y resguardarme a diferencia de cierta sangre sucia.

— Lo que pasa es que a mi me gusta la lluvia- decía tratando de ser convincente.

— Ja, ja, ja que patética excusa Granger la lluvia te afecta las neuronas- decía en pose orgullosa ahora frente a la chica.

— No se de que mundo vengas tu Malfoy…

— Del mismo que tu- interrumpió.

— Hablando de ti nunca se sabe.

— Tonteras Granger, bueno me quedaría más tiempo burlándome de tu lamentable estado pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

— Estar encerrado en tu sala común ¿Es más importante que molestar?

— ¿Y tu que diablos sabes a donde voy? -decía con sonrisa maliciosa- no será que me has estado siguiendo.

— ¡Claro que no, no seas absurdo!- decía levantándose sin tener en cuenta lo que la lluvia había hecho a la blusa blanca que llevaba, era una imagen tentadora a los ojos de cualquier chico y no supo interpretar la risa en Draco- ¡Te quieres callar!

El rubio paro de reír cuando sintió el agua golpeando su rostro, ello gracias a que Hermione en uno de sus arranques volteo la cara revoloteando su pelo empapado hasta mojar a Draco.

— ¡Lo has hecho a posta!- exclamo enojado.

— Uy perdón- decía inocente- no sabía que a los hurones no les gustara el agua.

— ¡Eres una atrevida!- decía siguiéndola cuando ella ya emprendía su marcha y el gritaba molesto siguiéndola por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts.

— ¡Me quieres dejar de seguir Malfoy!

— No este no es el camino a tu sala común tu vas algún lado.

— ¡Bueno y a ti que!- pero Hermione ya había llegado al lugar donde quería, un enorme cuadro con lo que parecía ser una bruja sentada frente a un paisaje donde se dibujaba el castillo de Hogwarts sobre sus piernas un gato negro maullaba, la mujer del cuadro se levanto al ver a ambos alumnos frente a ella.

— ¡Hermione querida vienes a visitarme!- decía alegre— Querida niña, mírate estas toda empapada apresúrate y dame la contraseña para que puedas entrar y si quieres el chico también puede pasar a secarse de paso, veo también esta mojado.

Hermione miraba nerviosamente a Madame Catherine; el retrato, y por otro lado miraba nerviosa a Draco quien parecía no marcharse de ahí hasta que ella dijera la contraseña… ¿Contraseña para que? Se preguntaba Draco y no se iría de ahí hasta saber que ocultaba Granger la cual sabía que tendría que mostrar su pequeño secreto a Malfoy, lo había guardado recelosamente por años y ahora tendría que compartir el secreto.

— Pizza de coco- dijo la castaña y el retrato se abrió dejando paso a una pequeña estancia bien amueblada con una mesa central, múltiples floreros llenos rozagantes flores, dos sillas gemelas dispuestas frente a una chimenea y después una puerta blanca la cual conducía a un baño.

Al otro lado de la entrada se observaba una especie de biblioteca, un lugar sumamente elegante, pisos de mármol blanco, una ventana aparentemente mágica donde extrañamente también se veía el castillo de Hogwarts, todo muy bello pero con un ambiente un tanto extraño.

— Bueno Malfoy ya viste lo que querías ahora ¡Largo!

— Vaya Granger jamás imagine que tuvieras este lugar para ti sola ¿Cuántos lugares mas tendrás eh?

— Solo tenía este y era para mí pero ahora creo que te tendré aquí metido todo el día.

— Buen punto así que aquí es donde escapas cuando no estas en la biblioteca…interesante muy interesante- decía con su sonrisa de lado.

— Malfoy por favor no le digas esto a nadie- decía rogante Herms.

— Lo pensare- decía sentándose en el sofá de la mini biblioteca.

— ¡Como que lo pensaras!- decía ceñuda.

— Mira señorita ceño fruncido yo nunca prometo nada.

— ¡Eres imposible!

—Lo se- decía calmado.

Hermione simplemente se sentó en una silla cercana al sofá donde el dragón reposaba, el mientras tanto paseaba su mirada por el lugar, era un lugar elegante y sencillo, a su gusto no debería ser así ya que el que siempre había disfrutado de posesiones mas ostentosas, pensaba decorar un poco más el lugar a su modo tal vez un poco mas…como llamarlo…Slytherin si algo tenia Draco eso era el orgullo de ser de la casa de las serpientes y un sangre pura.

Bueno lo ultimo realmente no le era importante pero las apariencias eran parte de llevar el apellido de su padre aunque el de su madre no le ayudaba más por ser de la familia Black, Draco Malfoy Black no en definitiva apellidos ocasionaban mucha presión. Draco miro fijamente a Hermione al verla tomar un libro de Dylan Thomas.

— No sabía que te gustara esa literatura Granger.

— Pues yo no se que literatura leas tu Malfoy.

— Poemas, igual que tú me parece.

— ¿Que?- decía despegando su vista del libro—No es verdad- decía ella convencida de que el estaba mintiendo.

El Dragón no respondió, en su mente planeaba una forma de molestar a Granger, de forma sorpresiva se arrodillo ante ella tomo una de sus manos y con voz fría y rasposa empezó a recitar un poema de Thomas.

_And the stars falling cold,_

_And the smell of hay in the snow, and the far owl_

_Warning among the folds, and the frozen hold_

_Flocked with the sheep white smoke of the farm house cowl_

_In the river wended vales where the tale was told_.

Hermione permaneció callada, básicamente estaba en la luna o mas bien Draco en ese momento le había bajado la Luna tal vez sin siquiera proponérselo y su sonrojo no podía ser más evidente, estaba tan cerca y sus palabras habían hecho un mar de imágenes en su mente, él lo noto así que se levanto y más alejado de ella la miraba interrogante, ella reacciona alejándose de él con cierto temor por el camino de sus pensamientos romanticos.

— Sabes Granger te sonrojas muy fácil.

— No creí que en verdad lo leyeras, lo siento Draco.

— ¿Ya nos llamamos por nombre de pila? Me parece bien Hermione.

— ¿Amigos?- decía Hermione temblando de arriba abajo.

— Amigos- decía estrechando la mano de ella mientras sonreía.

— Pero por favor nunca juegues- decía Hermione temerosa- que en verdad sea una amistad.

— No lo haré así que no temas mostrarte Gryffindor será una interesante alianza- decía algo reflexivo.

— Tal vez no te interese mucho como soy o no te guste- decía cabizbaja.

— Me gustas lo que esto viendo de ti, ¿Ya notaste que se transparenta la blusa?

Esto dejo en shock a Hermione que corriendo rumbo al baño grito ¡_Cerdo_!

¤ FIN FLASH BACK ¤

Esto había sido relatado por Hermione claro omitiendo unas cuantas cosas para que sonara mejor para Harry quien permanecía escéptico, ese mismo recuerdo era el que surcaba la mente de Draco ahora mismo que tenía a Chang frente a él escuchando atentamente las palabras de la oriental.

— ¿Que dices Malfoy? Tu odias a Granger tanto como yo una alianza para arruinarla sería divertido.

— Chang- decía sonriendo- yo ya tengo mi propia alianza.

— Pero…

— No me gustan los peros Chang además Granger no me es tan importante ahora mismo.

— ¡Pues para mi si!

— Bien por ti- decía cortándola y marchándose a su sala común, ella iba a hacer lo mismo cuando sintió que alguien la giraba del brazo.

— Draco no tendrá interés pero yo si.

La chica oriental sonrió a la persona frente a ella una chica de la casa de las serpientes, amabas estrecharon la mano cerrando así el trato. Hermione hacía lo mismo pero con Harry y con diferente simbolismo para ellos el estrechar sus manos era una clase de reconciliación, Harry toco la mano de su amiga como otras tantas veces pero sintió una descarga eléctrica parecida a lo que había sentido una vez cuando se dio su primer beso con Cho.

— Que escena tan patética- decía Snape entrando a su oficina de inmediato ambos chicos se sentaron a las sillas frente al escritorio de Snape— ¡Quien les dijo que se sienten!

— Perdón- exclamaron ambos levantándose.

— Que atrevimiento, que más se podía esperar de dos Gryffindor.

— ¿Nos podría dar el castigo y dejarnos ir?- pregunto Harry con cansancio.

— Se creo muy listo Potter- decía molesto el profesor de pociones— Solo por eso Granger le tendrá que agradecer a su amiguito limpiar todas las mazmorras junto con sus calderos del primer piso ¡Ahora!

Y así llevaban ambos ya una hora, Hermione se había enfadado con Harry nuevamente, suficientes problemas habían tenido en el día y el se lo empeoraba aun más el simplemente limpiaba calmado cuando la figura de una chica entro por la mazmorra, se acerco a Harry y lo beso frente a Hermione quien rodó los ojos y salio hacia otra aula para así no tener que soportar la desagradable escena que le provocaba un malestar.

**_Continuara…_**

_Qué desagradable resulta caerle bien a la gente que te cae mal._

**Jaume Perich**


	3. 3 En una Noche

**I D E N T I D A D – **EN UNA NOCHE

— POR: _EROL _—

Hermione entro a la siguiente aula cuando vio entrar a Cho Chang solo para besar a Harry, la castaña no sabía porque cada vez que veía esto sentía esos malditos celos y el coraje de atreverse a impedirle a esa bruja que se acercara más a su amigo.

Simplemente no lo soportaba iba mas allá de su razón, a ella le gustaba Harry desde que tenía memoria siempre había estado apartada de líos amorosos, pero eso no había evitado su enamoramiento del chico que vivió, en un principio creyó que solo era agradecimiento por haberle salvado en primero del monstruoso troll, conforme paso el tiempo iba teniendo mas cariño al tierno muchacho pero sus esperanzas se vieron perdidas cuando el se hizo novio de Cho, la situación empeoraba su pensaba que su mejor amiga Ginevra estaba igual de enamorada del joven Potter.

No había pensado en otro chico hasta que llego Draco, ese rubio platinado se había hecho su amigo en extrañas condiciones, a decir verdad cuando había recitado ese poema en la intimidad de la habitación secreta ella se había transportado a otro mundo, su corazón se acelero, al rozar sus manos se había olvidado completamente de Harry y de otra cosa que no fueran esos ojos grises que podían hacer sentir la máxima felicidad o el mas intenso odio.

— Genial me gustan dos chicos y ambos tienen novia-pensaba Hermione restregando con mas fervor el sucio piso de la mazmorra- Tonta…tonta como me vine a fijar en dos niños ricos ambos con sufrimiento por los padres y ambos tan encantadores que no me dejan hacer dejar de pensar en ello- pensaba con lagrimas en los ojos y sin importarle lo que diría Snape salio sin pasar por la puerta contigua donde Cho seguía besando a Harry hasta que el consiguió zafarse.

— Cho creí estabas ofendida por la escena que me hiciste en la mañana.

— Si Harry estaba muy molesta pero comprende no me gusta verte con otra.

— Te juro que yo…

— No jures nada Harry yo se que tu serias incapaz de engañarme- contenta por la facilidad con que el moreno había olvidado su escena se recargo más sobre él.

— Bueno- fue la tonta respuesta de Harry nervioso de sentir el cuerpo de formas femeninas.

— ¡Listo¡- pensó Cho- Y esto a penas comienza Hermione.

¤-Flash back-¤

— ¿Que dices Malfoy? Tu odias a Granger tanto como yo una alianza nos conviene.

— Chang- decía sonriendo- yo ya tengo mi propia alianza.

— Pero…

— No me gustan los peros Chang además Granger no me es tan importante ahora mismo.

— ¡Pues para mi si!

— Bien por ti- decía cortándola y marchándose a su sala común ella iba a ser lo mismo cuando sintió que alguien la giraba del brazo.

— Draco no tendrá interés pero yo si.

— Me agradas Parkinson- decía Cho.

— Igual- decía fingida la Slytherin- Explícame lo que planeas contra Granger.

— Tú sabes que ya solo queda una semana para terminar el curso Parkinson.

— ¿Qué con eso?

— Hagamos de esta semana un infierno para Granger.

— Y el plan… ¿Es?

— Escucha con atención Parkinson.

¤-Fin Flash back-¤

Lavander y Parvarti discutían sobre el problema mas grande; según ellas, para toda chica…los chicos y es que ese el centro principal de ambas chicas, bueno tal vez para cualquier chica de su edad ¿O no?

— Te digo que no me gusta.

— Vamos Parvarti se te cae la baba por Terry Boot.

— ¡No es verdad!- decía riendo mientras ambas empezaban a reír cuando el sonido de la puerta azotándose las hizo volverse para encontrara, Hermione las ignoro y se apresuro a meterse en la cama llorando amargamente bajo las frazadas con los colores de los leones.

— Herms, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Parvarti.

— No- decía entre sollozos.

— ¿Es por alguna materia?- se aventuro Lavander.

— Es por un chico.

— ¡Un chico!- exclamaron sorprendidas las chicas más comunicativas de Hogwarts mientras levantaban a Herms- ¿Que chico?

— Bueno no es un chico…bueno si pero son de hecho dos chicos.

— ¡Yo sabía, yo sabía!- decía Lavander- esa cara de enamorada no era por nada- ¡Es Laurie y Ron!

—¿Laurie y Ron? De que vas si los dos son solo mis amigos, además a Laurie desde que lo conozco solo lo veo cinco minutos a lo máximo.

— ¡Ay Herms pero si esta loco por ti!- decía Parvarti ante la cara de extrañeza de Herms— ¡Y no me mires así que es verdad!

— Parvarti tiene razón Hermione tu le gustas a Laurie porque si no, ¿Que chico en sus cinco sentido estaría en la biblioteca por puro gusto? Además de ti claro, bueno y de Malfoy que últimamente se deje caer mucho por ahí.

— Ahora si se han vuelto locas- decía Hermione.

— Pero si solo hablamos con la verdad-decía Parvarti restándole importancia- Bueno ya dinos quien ah sido el idiota que te hizo llorar.

— Seguro que fue Ron ese cabeza dura…- decía Lavander.

— No fue Ron, además ni el o Laurie me gustan- aseguro la castaña.

— ¿Entonces…quien te gusta?- preguntaron sus compañeras en coro.

— Harry y…Malfoy.

Parvarti y Lavander se miraron entre alteradas, aterrorizadas y sorprendidas mientras Hermione sudaba frió esperando un grito enorme que se oyera por todo Hogwarts sin embargo lo que paso fue sorpresivo aun para ella ambas chicas se desvanecieron en su cama, la sorpresa había sido grande aun para las mas chismosas del colegio, Hermione tuvo cuidado de no despertarlas cuando se levanto.

— No les debí decir nada- pensaba mientras seguía la platica con ahora dos desmayadas- Chicas saben olvide hacer algo, nos vemos luego, adiós- decía saliendo presurosa mientras se sentía tonta por despedirse de dos adormiladas.

Como en la torre de Gryffindor no podía estar sin que Lavander, Parvarti, aun peor Harry o alguien la cuestionara salio rumbo a la sala que solo compartía ella con el dragón, compartir era un decir porque el en realidad vendría a ser un huésped así que entro a la sala la cual siempre estaba iluminada, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Draco parada frente a la ventana.

— Draco- susurró Hermione.

— Hermione, ¿Qué haces acá es muy de noche no?- decía el con las manos en los bolsillos, así lucia tan diferente a un Malfoy con solo sus pantalones negro igual que su calzado y una camisa blanca semi abierta que provocaba sonrojo en la castaña.

— Yo no podía dormir- decía cabizbaja— Además mi capa ya esta ocupada.—

— Ya veo- decía viendo hacía una puerta donde había una pequeña recamara— ¿Te pensabas quedar aquí?

— No, no lo se ¿Porque?

Draco no tuvo que responder, la castaña hallo su respuesta cuando de la recamara que salio una chica, Hermione la había visto antes, era una chica de Ravenclaw por el aspecto de sus ropas, la morena estaba desalineada, a medio vestir y saliendo sonrojada. Era obvio que Draco se había entretenido esa noche bastante con ella, igual que Harry con Cho, la única que sobraba siempre en la escena era la propia Hermione.

Lo siguiente que paso es que ella salio corriendo de la sala con lagrimas en ojos, Draco no lo alcanzo a notar pues se había quedado ahí parado extrañado por la actitud de Hermione, pensó en seguirla era su amiga después de todo pero pensó que Hermione ya era bastante extraña así que se quedo ahí sin hacer nada, Harry también iba a ir a buscarla salio prácticamente corriendo de las mazmorras y lo dejo extrañado pero Hermione ya no estaba en el aula ¿Para que seguirla?

La chica lloraba amargamente junto al algo mientras una Luna menguante iluminaba un poco su ahora pálido rostro, sintió un papel que caía de su bolsillo, lo había escrito esta mañana pensando en sus dos amores imposibles. Leyó las líneas sin percatarse que una gatita blanca detrás cerca de ella se convertía en una hermosa mujer rubia de grandes ojos azules cristalinos, la extraña susurro unas palabras al oído y Hermione se sumió en un profundo sueño.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

_Cuando soy buena, soy buena. Cuando soy mala, soy mejor._

**Mae West**


	4. 4 Reclamos

**I D E N T I D A D – **Reclamos

— POR: _EROL _—

Esta mañana había amanecido realmente fría se decía Hermione entre sueños, con pesar abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con que estaba acostada frente al lago y había pasado ahí la noche entera, seguramente pescaría un fuerte catarro así que se apresuro a levantarse y dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor para tomar un buen baño que compensaría el frió al que se expuso la noche entera y todo por sus chicos maravilla pensó molesta. La mujer de ojos claros siguió su recorrido mientas se convertía en una linda gatita, corrió un poco hasta alcanzar a Hermione y dedicarle una linda sonrisa gatuna.

—¡Ah!- sin proponérselo la gatita le había asustado- Una gatita- decía recogiéndola mientras acariciaba su suave pelaje, los ojos azules de la gata y los castaños de Hermione se hipnotizaban entre si, cuando la castaña se despego de la gatita una sonrisa maliciosa y desconocida surco el rostro de Hermione. La gatita en cambio sonreía satisfecha.

La mañana siguió avanzando, los alumnos de Hogwarts comenzaban a levantarse molestos de saber que era Lunes. Para muchos esto significaba romper su descanso de fin de semana y volver a levantarse por cinco días temprano, un total fastidio para muchos, para otros simplemente era otro día mas y para unos mas no les importaba en lo más mínimo, la costumbre era eso así que no importaba mucho para Parkinson y Chang significaba venganza y eso discutían en un salón vació.

— Y bien Parkinson, ¿Qué has pensado?

— Hace años que eh querido fastidiarle la vida a Granger así que me sobra más de una idea.

— Esa es la actitud-decía sonriendo Cho— ¿Pero porque?

— ¿Por qué que?

— Un motivo Parkinson dime un motivo para que tu también le quiera fastidiar, se que ustedes los Slytherin y Gryffindor nunca han sido precisamente amigos pero no termino de entender tus razones

— Draco, Draco se ah hecho amigo de esa sangre sucia- dijo viendo la sorpresa de Cho— Hace mucho perdí las esperanzas de que Draco saliera conmigo, el no tiene ojos para nadie con todas es un juego pero cuando le eh ofrecido ser su amiga también me ah rechazado, en cambio, me consta que es amigo de ella y eso no es solo es una ofensa para mi si no para todo Slytherin.

— ¿Solo eso?- bufo la oriental- Parkinson seis años has estado a la caza de Malfoy y ahora te rindes.

— Tu no entiendes Chang, ya me eh cansado, además no solo es Granger también esta Debra ella ah estado con Draco mucho más que las demás es una novia fija, tal vez la primera que a tenido Draco.

— Bien Parkinson ayúdame que yo te ayudare aún con esa pesada llamada Debra.

— Y tú, ¿Cual es tu razón para detestar a Hermione?

— Harry Potter- fue la seca respuesta de Cho.

Ambas salieron del aula con su propósito bien claro, dañar de alguna u otra forma a Hermione no solo físicamente si no también con sus sentimientos, por una parte fastidiar su amistad con Harry, por otra dañar su corazón, ambas estaban seguras que Hermione amaba a Malfoy y la mascara de enemigos solo era una forma de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Hermione se seguía observando en el espejo, absorta en su imagen, sus ojos estaban oscuros y toda ella parecía irradiar solo maldad. La gatita sonreía complacida, ambas salieron del baño de prefectos para toparse en el pasillo con un grupo de Ravenclaw que al ver a la castaña le miraron sorprendidos.

Hermione se había alaciado el cabello formando rulos hasta el final de la espalda su largo cabello provocaba un efecto aún más llamativo, sorprendentemente iba maquillada, llevaba la camisa semiabierta, la corbata floja, su falda había sido doblada por encima de la rodilla, estaba provocativa y parecía feliz por ello, lucía tan bien que dejo impresionados a todos los que cruzaban el camino para llegar al gran comedor, solo unos pocos se aventuraron a un piropo cuando ella entro en el lugar, al verla Ron su cuchara fue a dar al plato de cereal que comía lo que ocasiono que salpicara a un distraído Harry.

— ¡Buenos días!- dijo ella sentándose sin recibir respuesta de sus boquiabiertos acompañantes- He dicho buenos días- dijo de mala gana mientras bebía un jugo de naranja.

— Buenos días- respondieron los chicos mientras Lavander y Parvarti entraban contentas al comedor y se sentaban junto a Hermione cada una a un lado.

—¡Cielos! Lo que te hayas hecho te luce genial Hermi- dijo Lavander.

— Gracias por señalar lo obvio Lavander- sonrió maliciosa Hermione

— Luces pues rara Hermione- dijo Parvarti.

— Ideas tuyas- dijo ella sin alzar la vista en ningún momento de su almuerzo a pesar de los cuchicheos solo la levanto cuando Parkinson se paro frente a ella.

— Granger no has oído que aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda.

— Seguro Parkinson- decía alzando la cabeza- te aplica bien- dijo sonriendo mientras muchas mesas explotaban en risa.

— ¡Eres una estupida!

— No Parkinson- decía moviendo el dedo- no me compares contigo que me rebajas-una nueva risa inundo el salón.

— Se cree muy simpática Granger-decía Snape detrás de ella a lo que ella se levanto tomando su jugo el cual accidentalmente se le cayó a Snape, nadie se atrevió a reír y el mundo se congelo cuando la castaña con descaro termino de vaciarle el vaso encima.

— Que torpeza la mía queridísimo profesor, como sea cualquier cosa lo veo en clase.

Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio hasta que Snape volteo a ver a Mcgonagall.

— ¡Ah visto usted a su alumna!

— A todos nos pasan accidentes Severus- decía tranquila aunque por dentro reía igual que muchos.

Los alumnos se agitaron al ver a Hermione salir muy tranquila del comedor, pero al cruzarse con Debra la chica de la noche anterior que estaba con Draco sus ojos volvieron a tener algo de brillo que de inmediato desapareció, se dirigió a su sala común tendría que ir por sus libros después de todo su primera clase era pociones.

Snape entro mas furioso que nuca al aula, Slytherin y Gryffindor de sexto año tendrían clase y seguramente Snape hoy día no tendría compasión, no tardo en irse contra Hermione pero cuando iba a empezar a retarla entro Draco distrayendo su atención.

— Todos a la pagina 1513 ¡Rápido!- grito enojado.

— ¿Qué le paso a Snape?- preguntaba en voz baja Draco a Zabini.

— De lo que te has perdido, esta mañana Granger le a humillado públicamente.

— ¿Hermione?- el rubio empezó a buscarla con la mirada hasta encontrarla dos asientos frente a él, extrañamente ella volteo y al encontrarse con su mirada le hizo una cara de desprecio que lo dejo confundido.

La clase iba con aparente calma, Snape quitaba puntos claro a la caza de los leones mientras esperaba cualquier error de Hermione para fastidiarle el día y si no lo conseguía a esa hora ya sería en otra, su oportunidad se vio cuando Hermione iba a pasar un ingrediente a Neville su eterno compañero en pociones.

— ¡Granger que cree que hace!

— Le paso un ingrediente a mi compañero profesor.

— ¿Y quien le ah dicho a usted que puede hacer eso? Esta tarde estará castigada, la espero a la seis en mi oficina.

— No entiendo sus estupidos castigos, sabe tampoco entiendo que hago en tan estupida clase y olvídese de mi castigo porque no iré, viejo amargado.

Dicho esto y muy soberbiamente tomo sus cosas y salio hecha una furia que solo aumento al ver a una chicas de Ravenclaw entre las que estaba Cho Chang.

— Pero miren nada mas han sacado a Granger de la clase- dijo Cho.

— No te importa- dijo Herms.

— A mi no me vas a contestar así- dijo Cho sacando su varita.

— ¿Es un reto Chang?- decía riendo mientras sacaba su varita a lo que Cho respondió lanzando un hechizo.

— ¡Expelliermus!- grito Hermione haciendo volar a Cho llevándose consigo a Debra que también andaba cerca.

De inmediato Snape salio mas que furibundo de la clase seguido de otros tantos, entre ellos Harry que claro se fue corriendo a recoger a la china, Draco veía extrañado todo ni si quiera su novia le importo, estaba alucinado con la actitud de Hermione, el resto de los alumnos no estaban menos sorprendidos por el actuar de la mejor alumna de la escuela, si bien todos sabían de su rivalidad con Cho no se esperaban que Hermione le contestara mucho menos lanzara un hechizo ya que ella siempre conservaba la calma ante las provocaciones de cualquiera.

— ¡Granger que demonios le pasa!- hablo Snape también sorprendido, eso ya era grave- ¡A la dirección ahora!

Dumbledore reía mientras leía un libro, comía unas ricas gomitas multi sabor, su fiel fénix lo miraba de forma extrañada, aun al ave le asombraba Dumbledore, la atención de los dos se enfoco a la puerta por la que entraba Severus, tras de el estaba la señorita Hermione Granger y a lado una muy molesta McGonagall que iba bien dispuesta a defender a su alumna preferida. Dumbledore sintió miedo.

— Buenos días Severus, Minerva, señorita Granger me da gusto su visita por esta oficina ¿Un dulcecito?- decía mientras Hermione lo tomaba y Dumbledore trataba de leer su mente como hacía con todo el alumnado sin embargo no logro percibir nada más que sombras y se preocupo por ello.

— Lo que sucede es que esta mañana la señorita Granger a parecido por fin revelarse, me tiro jugo encima y ataco a la señorita Chang- acuso Severus.

— Vamos Severus- decía interviniendo la profesora de transformaciones mientras ambos empezaban a discutir y Dumbledore trataba de calmarlos, Hermione por su parte poso su vista en el ave del director, por un momento parecía que las sombras se iban pero el contacto se rompió cuando Severus le grito.

— Granger, ¿Qué tiene que decir en su favor?

— Es cierto, Snape tiene razón como siempre ya sabemos que el es una verdad absoluta ¿Me va a castigar director?

Después de salir del despacho del amable y caritativo director que por alguna razón que solo el conocía no castigo Hermione, ella salio del despacho encontrándose a la linda gatita de la mañana, la tomo en brazos y salio rumbo a su sala común.

Por el camino las miradas iban desde el miedo hasta la extrañeza, al llegar a su sala se encontró a solas con Harry Potter que parecía bastante molesto, la castaña bajo a su pequeña acompañante y espero a que Harry empezara con su cháchara.

— ¡Que demonios te pasa Hermione!

— A mi nada todo bien de salud, ¿Y tu?

— Me refiero a ti, me refiero a lo que le hiciste a Cho- decía muy enojado.

— ¿Cho? A ya la inútil en duelo, no se le da muy bien pelear Harry.

— No te veo afligida, de unos días para acá estas muy rara.

— Me sorprende que sepas que existo.

— No me vengas con tonterías Hermione, en primer lugar tu eres la que se alejo y hasta hiciste amigos con Malfoy y ese Laurie.

— ¿Y eso a donde nos lleva?

— Eres una traidora Hermione Granger.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡Lo que oyes!

— Sabes no tienes ningún derecho a gritarme y me largo, ¡Ciego!

— ¡Claro ahora vete, lárgate con Malfoy, ambos son un par de serpientes!- por supuesto Hermione no hizo ningún caso y se dirigió a su pequeña sala mientras Harry seguía lanzando maldiciones cuando Ron llegó.

— ¿Qué paso Harry?

— ¡Hermione se a largado con Malfoy!

— Claro el nuevo amigo- refunfuño el pelirrojo.

— Si porque demonios va con él, ¿Eh?- el moreno no espero a recibir respuesta y continuo diciendo— Ya tengo suficiente con Voldemort y deja de temblar Ron algún día debes decir su nombre, y ahora Hermione se vuelve loca- decía azotándose en un sofá de la sala común- ¿Porque demonios tiene mas amigos si nos tiene a nosotros?

— No lo se- decía Ron mientras se sentaba en otro sofá.

— Porque no solo se aleja de ellos y vuelve a ser la chica que yo conocía.

—Harry la ultima vez que le hablaste ah sido para reclamarle lo de Malfoy y de hecho desde principios de año lo único que hablas con ella es de Cho, Cho esta linda, Cho va para allá, se acerca Cho, Cho es adorable…

— ¡Ya entendí!

— Bueno yo solo decía- se burlo el pelirrojo.

— Ron tiene razón- pensaba Harry- pero la extraño, tal vez exagere.

Hermione llego apresurada a su mini sala común, dijo la contraseña a Madame Catherine y paso para encontrarse con un muy molesto Draco que no pudo dejar de percibir algo extraño en la castaña y no solo era por su nuevo look.

— Tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Draco con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Habla porque últimamente todos me están gritando.

— No me importa que tengas problemas con Chang pero esta mañana no solo has estrellado a Cho contra la pared te has llevado también a Debra.

— Vivirá- decía sin importarle.

— ¡Se ah fracturado la mano!- reclamaba Draco.

— Ay vamos con más gritos, me temo que no podrá acariciarte como la noche anterior ¿No?

— No te importa lo que pase entre nosotros, solo te advierto que Debra me importa más que una _amiga_ como tú.

— ¿Y eso por que, que hace Debra que te tenga así?- pregunto curiosa.

— Es honesta conmigo.

— Eso tiene gracias, yo sabía que era novia de Laurie no tuya.

— Eso termino, a ese tipo te lo puedes quedar creo que harían buena pareja estando los dos encerrados en la biblioteca todo el día.

— Es verdad Laurie no es un chico de mal verse.

— Me alegro que pienses así, a ver si así dejas de entrometerte en los noviazgos de otros.

— Lo tendré en mente Draco, te aseguro que no lo olvidare.

— Me parece bien- decía saliendo el dragón muy molesto por la poca importancia que Hermione le había dado a sus palabras.

**_Continuara…_**

_Quien habla mal de mí a mis espaldas mi culo lo contempla._

**Winston Churchill**


	5. 5 Más de una reacción

**I D E N T I D A D – **MÁS DE UNA REACCIÓN

— POR: _EROL _—

La gatita observaba a Hermione, las sombras ya no habitaban mas su cuerpo pero por la mañana igual que el día anterior las sombras volverían a aparecer, después de todo las necesitaba si es que quería mantener la fortaleza para lo que le venía encima que era más de un problema.

La gatita miraba a Hermione, hace rato se había quedado dormida en ese sillón llorándole a esos dos chiquillos que para su gusto eran unos desagradables, a la mujer en forma de gato realmente gustaba su forma gatuna pero de vez en cuando el ser humana no le hacía daño.

Se transformo en su verdadera forma una mujer, una bella mujer de treinta años que los disimulaba muy bien su largo cabello rubio y sus ojos azules eran tremendamente claros, un vestido blanco ajustado le hacía lucir como si una especie de ángel se tratara un ángel que protegía a Hermione sin ella saberlo.

Y es que todos los Ángeles tienen diferentes formas pero siempre hay una cerca para apoyar a quien lo necesita, empezó a estirarse un poco mientras observaba el lugar bastante bien conocido por ella era gracias a ella que la castaña había descubierto el lugar, uno que la rubia había hallado hace mucho tiempo en sus años en Hogwarts.

— ¿Quién es usted?- cuestiono Hermione aun mas dormida que despierta haciendo sobresaltar a la mujer quien se giro como si de una petrificada se tratase— ¿Quién es usted?- dijo Hermi levantándose con varita en mano.

— La pregunta es, ¿Quién eres tu?- dijo la mujer saliendo de su sorpresa y concentrándose en Hermione.

— Yo soy…esa no es la cuestión discúlpeme pero en mi vida la eh visto.

— ¿Me lo podrías asegurar?- decía la mujer envolviendo de alguna manera a Hermione.

— Yo…yo soy Hermione Granger.

— No tú no eres quien crees.

— Mire señora si no se va de aquí…

— ¿Llamaras al buen Dumbledore?- pregunto hasta sentarse en uno de las sillas frente a la chimenea, cruzaba la pierna y miraba a Hermione de una forma un tanto intimidante- Tú no lo harás o descubrirías tu pequeña sala.

— ¿Quién es usted o porque diablos me conoce tanto?

— Soy alguien que siente gran aprecio por ti Hermione y hace ya tiempo te quiero decir un par de cosas.

— ¿Aprecio? Mire si quiere quédese aquí yo me voy- decía volteándose pero al hacerlo la mujer ya estaba frente a ella asustándola.

— Mucho gusto Hermione, soy Lena- decía ofreciendo su mano.

— Eh mucho gusto- decía Hermione soltando la mano y a la defensiva como solía hacer ante una situación nueva y extraña. Reflejo muggle tal vez.

— Espera por favor, mira Hermione- decía sentándola y agarrándola de los hombros- Solo te puedo decir que soy tu amiga, que estoy aquí por ti y porque hay alguien mas allá de las paredes de Hogwarts que se preocupa por ti y te quiere mucho, no me preguntes nada mas por favor yo solo quiero ser tu amiga- decía Lena-¿Me crees?

— No del todo pero creo que puedo confianza en usted- de alguna manera Lena le daba confianza- Si quiere podemos ser amigas.

— Eso me gustaría y mucho.

— Bueno pero como la voy a conocer si no le puedo preguntar nada, ¿Ah?

— Ya sabes que soy Lena y me puedes llamar así, ¿Que mas quieres?- decía mientras Hermione reía-Hace mucho no te veía reír de tan buena gana.

— ¿Usted me vigila?

— Tanto como eso no- respondió Lena- mas bien te cuido ocasionalmente.

— ¿Entonces como sabe tanto de mi?

— Solo se que eres Hermione, la mejor amiga de Ron Weasley y Harry Potter- el ultimo lo dijo irritada- y aunque muy pocos lo saben de Draco Malfoy.

— ¡Nadie lo sabe!

— Hazme caso Hermione cuídate mucho aun de ti misma, ahora me voy- decía besando la frente de Hermione y desapareciendo dejando a Hermione en desconcierto, al darse cuenta de la hora regreso a Gryffindor.

La mañana siguiente las sombras despertaron de nuevo haciendo a Hermione olvidar por la mañana la mujer que esa noche conoció pero que pronto haría mas de lo que nadie habría hecho por ella.

Era un Martes tan común como cualquier otro, Debra se levanto con cansancio y se dirigió al baño saliendo ya mas arreglada y también mas despierta, un poco entusiasta por el nuevo día, bueno eso era así todos los días desde que era novia de Draco el era simplemente fantástico y lo mejor es que lo tenía solo para ella de alguna forma había logrado cautivar al príncipe Slytherin.

Todo ocurrió en uno de esos días de primavera donde la locura ronda las locas cabezas de los jóvenes y la de ella no era menos loca, sus amigas le habían insistido con que ella gustaba a Draco Malfoy el chico Slytherin que traía de cabeza a colegio entero y otras cuantas que ni del colegio eran.

En ese tiempo ella era novia de Laurie, Laurie era único, un chico especialmente amable, muy guapo a ojos de muchas y con unos ojos azul profundo que cautivaban a las chicas de su edad y a mayores que él. Draco era otra cosa, el era de otro calibre y vaya que lo era así que en uno de esos días en los pasillos de Hogwarts….

¤-FLASH BACK-¤

Draco caminaba con Zabini a lado suyo viendo a ver que o quién pescaba, Draco le contaba sobre la molesta clase que había tendido que soportar cuando por el pasillo venía Debra acompañada de su mejor amiga.

Debra era realmente bonita con su cabello negro su piel blanca y sus enormes ojos verdes que resaltaban aun mas por el lápiz de color negro con que ella los marcaba cada mañana y su maquillaje a veces un tanto cargado pero que la hacía ver bien a los ojos de Draco, además su cuerpo era fantástico. Era la oportunidad del rubio.

— ¿Qué hacen dos chicas tan lindas por este solo pasillo?- decía Draco hablando mientras las detenía.

— Solo paseábamos- contesto Debra mientras su amiga sonreía a Zabini que no parecía prestarle la más mínima atención y de hecho andaba perdido en sus ideas.

— ¿No te gustaría mejor pasear conmigo?

— Seguro- contesto Debra

Draco ofreció la mano a Debra y ambos se fueron rumbo al lago seguidos por Pansy quien no permitiría que esa "_mosca muerta_" se acercara un centímetro más a Draco.

— ¿Y tu?- pregunto coqueta la amiga de Debra a Zabini

— ¿Yo que?

— ¿No me invitas?- decía ilusionada.

— ¿A dónde?- pregunto Zabini.

Mientras la chica se explica a Zabini el rubio dragón ya llevaba mucho camino adelantado, Draco ya estaba besando a su nueva conquista con autentico afán.

— ¡Draco!

— Pansy…-decía desganado— ¿Qué quieres? No ves que estoy ocupado.

— Y me lo dices como si nada, ¡Tan fresco!

Draco se alejo molesto de Debra y no dudo en gritarla a su compañera de casa:

— ¡Largo!

— Pero Draco…

— ¡Largo!- grito con los ojos encendidos haciendo que Parkinson se marchara llorosa y molesta mientras el volvía con Debra que aun seguía recargada en el árbol donde ambos se besaban- Ah…como odio que me persigan.

— Yo…

— Perdona es que ella siempre me saca de quicio no es tu culpa- decía acariciando su mejilla- bueno ya dejaremos esto en otro momento nos veremos Debra- decía marchándose y por alguna razón se dirigió a la biblioteca- ¡Hola Hermione!

— Hola Draco- respondió ella al saludo mientras cerraba su lectura.

— Ah por fin una chica decente con la cual hablar.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Parkinson ya sabes como es de histérica y ahora mismo me armo una escena.

— ¿Y eso?

— Me vio besarme con una chica, con lo chismosa que es seguro todo Hogwarts pronto se va a enterar.

— ¿Besándote?- decía Hermione con una opresión en el pecho que dolía y mucho.

— Si una Ravenclaw que me gusta desde hace tiempo, ella besa realmente bien- decía sonriendo- quince minutos de beso es muy buen tiempo, ¿No?

— ¿Tanto tiempo?- decía Hermione con los ojos abiertos.

— Ja, ja no los pulmones no aguantan tanto, siempre te crees todo- decía risueño.

— Tardas menos en convencerlas- decía Hermione con el cejo fruncido.

— Seguro…todas las chicas me quieren, todas me anhelan pero ninguna me tiene- decía marchándose dejando a Hermione temblando de enojo mas que nada consigo misma.

Hermione regreso a su torre las ganas de leer se le habían ido cuando vio a Harry y Ron sentados frente a la chimenea, ambos conversaban animadamente.

— Te lo digo Harry es la nueva de la escuela todos la vimos.

— ¿A quien?- pregunto Hermione

— A Debra una Ravenclaw que tiene unas…bueno, bueno una chica que le a puesto los cuernos al idiota de Laurie ese Ravenclaw cerebrito igual que tú, el bateador de su casa vamos.

— ¡Laurie no es ningún idiota!

— ¿Porque lo defiendes?- pregunto Harry interesado.

— Están de un insoportable, no soporto cuando se ponen así, me llaman cuando se calmen- decía ya rumbo al dormitorio dejando a los otros dos extrañados por peculiar huida.

— ¡Hermione, Hermione ven acá!- gritaba rojo Harry.

— Ya Harry déjala bueno como decía Debra le ah puesto los cuernos con Malfoy.

— ¡Porque lo defendió! Me molesta que siempre defiende a gente que ni conoce.

— ¿Eh?- Ron se quedo mirando a Harry que no quitaba la vista de las escaleras.

Hermione llego azotándose en la silla del escritorio que a veces usaba y compartía con sus compañeras de cuarto, cuando se asomo a la ventana pensó en las palabras soberbias de Draco. El tan seguro de si mismo, tan presumido y arrogante, tan Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Porque le quiero?- se decía ella misma- Posse el ego del mundo: _"Todas las chicas me quieren, todas me anhelan pero ninguna me tiene"_—Lo quiero…no solo me gusto o es que yo solo lo quiero porque…-Hermione tomo un pergamino y empezó a anotar lo que deseba del rubio.

_QUIERO LA HUMEDAD DE TUS LABIOS ROSADOS_

_QUE MOJAN SU SUAVIDAD CON LA CARICIA DE TU RESPIRO_

_QUIERO FORMAR PARTE DEL AIRE QUE RESPIRAS_

_PARA ENTRAR EN TI Y LLENARME DE TU SER_

_QUIERO CONOCER EL MOTIVO DE TUS SILENCIOS,_

_O AL MENOS ESTAR DENTRO DE TU BOCA CUANDO CALLAS_

_QUIERO FORMAR PARTE DE TU VIDA_

_PARA SABER QUE AÚN EN TU AUSENCIA ME RECUERDAS_

_QUIERO ENTENDER TU MISTERIO_

_PARA ENCONTRAR LA MANERA DE FORMAR PARTE DE ÉL_

_QUIERO SER SINCERA; NO SÉ QUE SIENTO,_

_PERO ME ENCANTARÍA ASEGURAR QUE TE QUIERO_

_QUIERO, EN RESUMEN,_

_QUE TU FELICIDAD ESTÉ COMPLEMENTADA CON MI AMOR_

— ¿En verdad quiero eso?- se preguntaba Hermione una vez que leyó lo que escribió- Algo anda muy mal conmigo- se decía la castaña.

¤-FIN FLASH BACK-¤

— Quien lo iba a pensar…de ti Debra- decía Cho entrando al cuarto de su compañera de casa.

— ¿Cho?

— La misma.

— ¿Quien iba a pensar de mi que cosa?

— Que conseguirías ser novia del gran Draco Malfoy.

—¿A que viene eso?

— Creí que te gustaría saber que hay alguien que te lo quiere quitártelo.

— Explícate ahora mismo.

— Granger a estado diciendo que ella es capaz de quitarte a Malfoy en un tronar de dedos, yo que tu lo cuidaba has visto, por como se ah puesto Granger ayer no yo que tu cuidaba lo mío.

— ¡Granger! Esa maldita me las pagara, voy a hacer que se trague sus palabras.

— Ahora mismo los eh visto juntos en la biblioteca y…- Cho no tuvo que decir más porque Debra ya había salido disparada.

— Esto no me lo pierdo- decía Cho corriendo tras la otra.

Draco conversaba amenamente con Hermione bueno mas bien el hablaba y ella escuchaba los comentarios en los que a veces no estaba tan de acuerdo con el rubio.

— Malfoy si que eres molesto a veces.

— ¿Malfoy, hace siglos que no me llamabas así- decía Draco acercándose a ver a los ojos de la castaña y es que a veces los podía leer con tanta facilidad— desde ayer estas rara y de hecho me sorprende que no me hallas reclamado lo sucedido con Debra, ayer te reclame y mira ahora me hablas como si nada ¿Acaso te pasa algo?

— ¿Hablabas de mi querido?- decía Debra llegando mientras besaba a Draco.

— Luego nos veremos Malfoy- decía Hermione mirando con desprecio a la Ravenclaw.

Cuando Hermione ya se estaba parando llegó Laurie, Debra de inmediato dirigió su atención a él cosa que causo molestia en Draco y jalo de su brazo para que ella regresara su mirada a el y no al estupido Ravenclaw que con una sonrisa idiota se dirigía a Hermione, a ese imbecil le gustaba su amiga eso era obvio.

Nadie daba cuenta de que Harry Potter estaba en la biblioteca y veía la escena acompañado por Cho que tomaba su brazo, mas alejados pero también al pendiente estaban Terry Boot y Justin Finch-Fletchey ellos sabían del gusto de Laurie a Hermione aunque la chica ya tenia mas de un admirador.

Laurie se acerco lentamente sus ojos azules profundos miraban con anhelo a Hermione ella no se movió de su posición y sin que nadie lo esperaba Laurie la beso mientras tomaba su rostro tan suave como el lo había imaginado. Más de una reacción habría de ocurrir en esa biblioteca…

**_Continuara…_**

El poema de este chapter, es que supuestamente Hermione escribe en un pergamino lo encontré en un foro publicado por Anax, desconozco realmente quién sea el autor del mismo, pero mío no es y eso lo quiero dejar claro, si alguien sabe el autor por favor comuníquense conmigo para darle su crédito.

_Dale a un hombre todo lo que desea y será infeliz por no tener nada que anhelar._

FRASE ANONIMA


	6. 6 ¡Nunca más!

**I D E N T I D A D – **¡Nunca más!

— POR: _EROL _—

— ¿Por qué me siento así?- me preguntaba yo recargado en la pared de algún corredor de Hogwarts había caminado sin rumbo después de la escena de Hermione siendo besada por Laurie en medio de la biblioteca— Estoy confundido y eso no esta bien, soy un Malfoy no puedo estar confundido- se decía el príncipe Slytherin mientras se recargaba en un ventanal y el reflejo de luna se proyectaba sobre vidrio y en las pupilas ojigris de Draco que la contemplaba afligido.

— ¿Draco eres tu? -preguntaba Hermione nuevamente no se esperaba encontrarse a Draco completamente solo en un corredor, bueno el también era Prefecto así que tan raro no era pero no se veía que estuviera cuidando el pasillo y aun mas ese no era el suyo si no de ella— ¿Qué haces acá?

El rubio se alejo molesto del ventanal mientras miraba con ojos encendidos a la prefecta de la casa de Gryffindor haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera por esto, tanto impacto causaba el en ella sin enterarse y eso la hacía mortificarse, a pesar de su carácter Hermione resultaba ser una leona vulnerable, el se acerco con paso lento a ella mientras tomaba su barbilla sin despegar sus pilas de esos ojos miel, ¿Miel? Ahora Draco se daba cuenta del color de esos ojos que le miraban con algo parecido al temor y eso le agrado.

— ¿Qué sucede Draco?

— ¿Lo has disfrutado? Has disfrutado con ese beso- dijo aproximándose a ella —¡Has disfrutado lo que paso esta tarde en la biblioteca!

— Draco, ¿Tú me creerías si te digo que no lo recuerdo bien?

¤-Flash back-¤

Laurie se acerco lentamente, sus ojos azul profundo miraban con anhelo a Hermione, ella no se movió de su posición y sin que nadie lo esperaba Laurie la beso mientras tomaba su rostro tan suave como el lo había imaginado rozándolo con una caricia lenta y hasta electrizante.

Más de una reacción habría de ocurrir en esa biblioteca, cuando Laurie se alejo con una sonrisa boba por no haberse visto rechazado por la casta, Debra ardía en celos por su ex novio los demás espectadores habían tenido otras reacciones igual de fuerte descubrieron pensamientos que hasta entonces desconocían.

— Hermione me gustas mucho- confeso un sonrojado Laurie.

— Laurie, no se besa así si no así- decía Hermione acercándosele y dándole un beso que sonrojo a todos los espectadores, Laurie de ninguna manera se lo espero y se sobresalto cuando sintió como ella introdujera su lengua en su boca, ella sabía a gloria, ahí estaba, en ese momento Laurie estaba en su propia utopía, tanto tiempo había imaginado el momento y no pensó que llegara a gustarle tanto y a saberle tan bien

— ¡Aléjate de él!- grito Draco adelantándose a Harry que en cuanto vio eso se había soltado de Cho.

— ¡Suéltame Draco!- grito la Gryffindor enojada enfrentando a Draco los dos igual de molestos.

— No vas a dar semejante espectáculo que clase de chica eres, ¿Ah?- susurro Draco a su oído con voz áspera.

— ¡Granger!- grito Debra interrumpiendo a Hermione que iba hablar- Me las vas a pagar- decía con varita en mano.

Hermione entonces se soltó de Draco mientras Justin y Terry ya no lucían tan contentos si no más bien preocupados, los ojos de Cho brillaban con alegría y estaba asombrada por lo impetuoso del beso entre Granger y Laurie.

— ¿Tu me piensas retar a mi?- decía Hermione en son de burla.

— No lo pienso lo estoy haciendo… ¡Expelli…!

— ¡Incendio!- grito Hermione encendiendo la túnica de Debra quien de inmediato se la quito y mientras lo hacía Hermione lanzaba un nuevo hechizo-¡Expelliermus!

Debra salio volando hacía una mesa chocando en su camino con Cho, la segunda vez para ambas, los chicos estaban sorprendidos, Draco estaba sorprendido, Harry apuntando con su varita sin hacer nada y Laurie esperando alguna reacción de alguien cuando Debra nuevamente se levanto y Hermione sonrió aun más cuando lanzo un Mobilecorpus, ya se preparaba lanzar un nuevo incendio cuando sintió una mano deteniéndola.

— Señorita Granger creo que ya todos sabemos que es usted una extraordinaria bruja- decía Dumbledore, junto a él estaba Minerva, el mal encarado Snape y una asustada bibliotecaria.

— Bien- decía Hermione bajando su varita.

Severus rompió al hechizo que sujetaba a Debra, sin importarle que esta cayera de golpe y porrazo al piso, esta era la oportunidad del maestro de para fastidiar a una leona de Gryffindor y no a cualquiera, se trataba del cerebrito Granger.

Dumbledore intento una vez más leer la mente de Hermione y una vez más solo sombras, cuando se giro bruscamente por haber creído ver un gato blanco arriba de un estante no halló nada.

Lena por su se había escondido al ver al viejo director, era rápida en esconderse, de pronto estaba un tanto preocupada por su hechizo que se había salido de control, no fue buena idea aplicarle el hechizo "_Fumus Hostis_" un poderoso hechizo que en ese mismo instante hizo desaparecer "_Finite Incantatem_" susurro ya como humana y convirtiéndose de nuevo en gato. Dumbledore de nuevo se giro a Hermione preguntándose porque sentía rastros de magia en ella.

— Señorita Granger, ¿Qué me puede decir?

— Director Dumbledore, ¿Qué hace aquí?

— ¡Bruja!- grito Cho sin importarle los profesores- ¡Expe…!

— ¡Basta Cho!- gritó Harry enojado mientras retaba con la mirada a Hermione que esperaba ayuda aunque fuera divina.

Entonces Dumbledore intento de nuevo y esta vez pudo leer la mente de su alumna pero lo único que hallo fue nada, la mente de ella estaba en blanco, ni sombras, ni recuerdo, esto preocupo al director porque no era normal que ella no tuviera recuerdo alguno de sus actos.

¤-Fin Flash back-¤

—¿Tú me creerías si te digo que no lo recuerdo bien?

—No te creo Hermione.

Hermione apretó los labios y echo a correr a su sala común.

— ¡Hermione!- grito Draco tratando en vano de detenerle.

En la sala común de Gryffindor Harry esperaba a Hermione la había buscado por el castillo entero sin obtener un resultado positivo, tenía que hablar muy seriamente con ella no le había gustado nada lo de esta tarde, de hecho desde ese tiempo se la había pasado maldiciendo a medio mundo mientras Ron cansado mejor se fue con Luna. Hermione visiblemente apagada entro a la sala común sin importarle Harry y ahora mismo odiando a medio mundo y peor aun a si misma.

— ¡Hermione!

— Harry.

— ¡Ahora mismo vas explicar lo de esta tarde!- decía gritando enérgicamente.

— No me da la gana y en lugar de ocuparte de lo que hago deberías dejar pasar a esa lechuza ¡Adiós!- decía pasando de el rumbo a dormitorios Gryffindor roja de rabia.

— ¡Espera!- pero ella ya no se giro.

La lechuza llevaba un carta de Sirius, el niño que vivió se apresuro a desenrollar el pergamino.

_Querido Harry:_

Todo comienza a solucionarse. Pronto podrás vivir conmigo y dejar a los abusivos de tus tíos. Te lo Prometo.

**Sirius B.**

— ¿A que se referirá?- se preguntaba Harry mientras seguía atento a las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas.

Lena caminaba por la inmensa casa un lechuza había llegado en el momento en que ella salía en busca de Hermione después de que ese rubio odioso la asustara, ya aclararía cuentas con aquel Slytherin. Ahora lo que le ocupaba era que al parecer "_El Jefe_" se había enterado de cierto hechizo que ella había aplicado sobre una leona Gryffindor y no cualquiera si no la leona que ella supuestamente debía cuidar no arriesgar a que fuera expulsada de Hogwarts.

Llego a la casa de su jefe seguida de la señorita McBell una mujer de unos cuarenta años vestida muy al modo Minerva, después de todo también era una bruja que se manejaba con mucha elegancia y vigilaba cada uno de sus pasos mientras miraba a Lena detrás de unas gafas redondas que hacían que a Lena se le enchinara más la piel como siempre le pasaba con aquella mujer.

— ¿Tengo algo?- decía Lena ya harta esa mujer siempre le ponía los nervios de punta.

— Eres una irresponsable, mira que…- pero McBell ya no pudo seguir con su recién empezado discurso pues Lucius Malfoy salía de la oficina de "_El jefe_" de amabas mujeres, ambas hacían una reverencia al patriarca Malfoy que se alejaba ondeando su capa.

— Lena puedes pasar- se oyó una voz grave desde adentro, esto no ayudo a Lena con sus nervios si no todo lo contrario.

Lena entro al enorme despacho donde encontró a un hombre de treinta y algo años que sonrió a la mujer, su mirada era suspicaz mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello castaño, era un hombre alto, moreno y de buena percha, era un mago de sangre pura de apellido Wilman.

— Por favor Lena, pasa y siéntate- la mujer obedeció y declino la propuesta de una bebida— ¿Cómo va todo en Hogwarts?- comenzó él.

— Bien el clima es un asco como siempre pero todo bien.

— ¿Y ella, como esta?

— Bien.

— ¿Ninguna novedad que me quieras comentar?

— Nop- decía Lena sin despegar la mirada de un cuadro el cual conversaba con otro.

— ¿No me quieres contar sobre cierto hechizo?

— ¡No fue mi culpa! Esos chiquillos y las otras me enfurecen, es que no los soporto, Hermione es fuerte pero no puedo permitir que la lastimen por ser tan buena- decía Lena con las mejillas encendidas- ¡¿Acaso no es mi trabajo protegerle?

— Lo es pero ahora gracias a esto la suspendieron Lena.

— ¿Cómo dice?- pregunto pálida.

— La suspendieron y no fue precisamente suerte el hecho de que Dumbledore no la expulsara, ¿Sabes como se sentirá ella ahora?

Lena se quedo helada. De eso mismo se estaba enterado Hermione en la oficina de Albus Dumbledore quien parecía mas afligido que su alumna. Hermione parecía un flan, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, ni siquiera tenía idea a ciencia cierta del porque de la suspensión, no recordaba nada de las ultima semana así que ni si quiera una defensa podría formar con recuerdos vagos.

— ¿Me ah escuchado señorita Granger?

— Si director- susurro lagrimosa.

— Es Mas difícil para mi que para usted pero no lo tome tan mal solo serán tres días usted volverá a Hogwarts solo que no entrara el primero como todos si no el dos de Septiembre y a partir de ahora queda suspendida, un carruaje ya le espera para llevarla al expreso de Hogwarts, sus padres le esperan puede ir a guardar sus cosas

— Si profesor, permiso- consiguió responder Hermione entrecortada.

La prefecta de Gryffindor se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas y ya afuera de la oficina se dirigió con prisa a Gryffindor, no quería pensar en nada, en nadie, pero en su carrera había chocado con una de las personas que ahora mismo no se hubiera querido encontrar.

— ¡Draco!

— Se dice perdón- decía en tono sabelotodo.

— Lo siento, iba pensando en otras cosas.

— Seguro pensabas en ese tal Laurie, ¿Lo vas a negar?- decía prepotente y hasta enojado.

— No seas ridículo.

— Ya toda la escuela lo sabe que eres novia de ese idiota.

— Lo malo para ti sería que dijeran que fuera tuya, muy malo para tu reputación y para tu Debra.

— No la metas, además no estamos hablando de tu y yo si no de tu y ese.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? Ando con quien me venga en gana.

— ¡Y precisamente ese idiota!

— ¡Ese idiota es mi amigo! Además, ¿Con quien esperabas que andará, ah tal vez contigo? Pero sabes Malfoy, bajo ningún motivo saldría contigo, ¿Captaste eso?

— ¡Lo mismo digo!

— ¡Genial!- decía yéndose y dejando a un dolido Draco.

La mañana siguió su transcurso en Hogwarts y Hermione ya estaba en el expreso rumbo a casa sola como el primer día que llegara a Hogwarts, se sentía tan sola, después del encontronazo con Draco una nueva pelea con Harry y un Laurie que se hallaba fascinado con ella todo se había complicado, ella tenía la culpa por haberse fijado en dos chicos como Harry y Draco.

Pero este curso no logro evitar el amor y salio todo tan mal, no valía la pena vivir de ilusiones, Hermione decidió que no quería sufrir aún mas, se negó a sentir el corazón sangrar como ahora lo hacía, ni las lagrimas recorrer su rostro ni sentir la cabeza reventar con mil sentimientos y pensamientos que solo le dañaban más, nunca más.

Ahora lo que le faltaba llegar a al estación encontrarse a sus padres tal vez molestos, en especial su padre el siempre había sido tan frió con ella, caso totalmente distinto a su madre quien siempre se mostraba afectuosa.

Hermione se distrajo con la entrada de una gatita blanca a su compartimiento, mientras el pequeño felino se acunaba cerca de la castaña observo como esta se iba quedando dormida.

_Continuara…_

_ Un flirteo es como una pastilla: nadie puede predecir sus efectos secundarios._

**Catherine Deneuve**


	7. 7 Cuando todo iba bien

**I D E N T I D A D – **Cuando todo iba bien

— POR: _EROL _—

Draco terminaba de empacar sus ultimas pertenencias en su baúl, se le veía pensativo, estaba hasta un poco nervioso y no parecía el Draco de años pasados que organizara mucha bulla por el hecho de haber terminado otro año de clases y estar alejado por lo menos dos meses de la escuela.

— ¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto Zabini que trataba de cerrar su baúl sin mucho éxito.

—Nada bueno, un presentimiento.

— ¿De que?- pregunto Zabini mientras se sentaba en el baúl forzándolo a cerrarse.

— No lo se pero no creo que sea bueno.

— Los presentimientos son erróneos así que olvídalo Draco- decía luchando con el baúl consiguiendo bajar un poco la tapa

— Tal vez y tengas razón Blaise- decía moviendo un poco la varita y cerrando el baúl de su compañero.

— ¡Gracias!- dijo Blaise sonriente- ¿Ahora a donde vas?

— A terminar con algo- decía Draco saliendo de la habitación.

Blaise le lanzo una mirada de cuestionamiento que el rubio ya no pudo notar, bajo con prisa saliendo de su sala común al hacerlo siguió su camino con paso más tranquilo hasta llegar a su destino que era donde había un par de Ravenclaws.

— Debra- le llamó Draco

Ella solo hizo una señal a su amiga que paso junto a Draco para dirigirse a su sala común.

— Dime- dijo ella sin girarse cuando sintió como un brazo la hacía levantarse y girarse a verle el rostro.

— Me gusta que me vean cuando habló- reclamo Draco.

— Ya te veo ahora dime que quieres- decía ella altanera.

— ¿Has estado llorando?

— No te importa.

— ¿Por quien ah? Porque se que por mi no a sido.

— Como si no lo supieras, por Laurie por supuesto es el único chico que quiero por si no te has dado cuenta.

— Te creía mas inteligente pero eres otra niña tonta y sentimental- decía Draco soltándola y viéndole con decepción.

— Di lo que quieras Malfoy ya quisieras ser la mitad de chico que es Laurie.

— No querida ahí te equivocas- decía Draco riendo- aunque déjame adivinar por que lloras ¿Te rechazo no, no quiso volver contigo eh?

— ¡No te incumbe!

— Ja- bufo Draco— Te rechazo ¡Pobrecita de ti!

— ¡Calla! Todo a sido culpa de la estupida de Granger.

— ¡Jamás le llames así entiendes!- decía Draco apretándola por lo brazos.

— ¡Suéltame me estas lastimando!

— Estas advertida y no hace falta decirte que no te quiero volver a ver por Slytherin o créeme que la vas a pasar mal.

Draco la soltó dejándola temblando del coraje, maldiciendo a Hermione pero ya se las pagaría de regreso a clases se las pagaría, una sonrisa se formo al recordar que por su causa ella había conseguido que suspendieran a la Gryffindor.

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor pero pronto su luz se ocultaría dando paso a un atardecer de matices rojizos, azules y rosados, un espectáculo digno de fotografiar.

Eso pensaba la castaña recargada en la ventana de su habitación, luego de todo lo sucedido en la escuela y de haber descansado en su casa se sentía más relajada, se decidió a dar un pequeño paseo y regresar para cuando sus padres ya estuvieran en casa.

Tomo una chaqueta y se depuso a salir, al abrir la puerta de la casa se hallo con una lechuza que le miraba expectante noto el pergamino en su pata lo tomo y la lechuza se marcho.

Hermione cerro la puerta tras de si y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por la mojada calle con pergamino en mano uno bastante extenso de Ginevra Weasley, Ginny sonrió al recordar a su pequeña amiga.

_¡Hola Hermione!_

Espero que te halles muy bien aunque eh de dudarlo después de lo que paso con lo de tu suspensión pero créeme que fue lo mejor…

— ¿Lo mejor, lo mejor para quien?- pensó escandalizada Hermione deteniendo un poco su paso pero siguió leyendo.

Fue lo mejor además no afecta tus notas ni nada y además no te puedes imaginar lo que ah sucedido tras que nos enteráramos de tu suspensión, por supuesto nadie podía creerlo cuando Lavander y Parvarti entraron frenéticamente a la sala común y anunciaron que te habían suspendido, yo no me lo podía creer igual que la gente ahí presente como Ron hubieras visto su quijada que estaba por los suelos y Harry… ¡Harry! Salio furioso de la sala común maldiciendo a medio mundo, muchos reclamamos a Dumbledore la decisión, fue increíble chicos y chicas de todas las casas Herms ¿Cómo no me habías dicho que tuvieras tantos amigos, ah?

— ¿Tantos, que tantos? - se preguntaba Hermione extrañada.

Como te iba diciendo muchos reclamaron a Dumbledore pero el nos explico el motivo de la decisión ¡Qué divertido! Estaba muerta de la risa imaginándome a Debra y Cho las cuales _POR CIERTO_ estaban rojas vete tu a saber de que, a muchos chicos se les vio la cara de tristeza y aun mas a Colin le terminaste abruptamente el negocio.

— ¿Negocio, que negocio?

Además Hermi el que lucía más extraño ese día era Malfoy estaba como ausente, me contó Ron que hasta en pociones Snape le llamo la atención, no se le vio con Debra en todo el día eso si que es raro esos dos andan más pegados que los gemelos, muchos RUMORES dicen que a él ya se le termino el gusto por ella pero ya sabes solo son RUMORES.

¡Ya me entere picarona! Con que besaste ah Laurie…eh de admitir que el chico es guapo pero no como mi "Nuevo prospecto" así como lo oyes Harry es cosa pasada estoy saliendo con alguien un Gryffindor de TU MISMO AÑO y el es simplemente increíble en verdad jamás pensé estar con el es tan…bueno solo tiene un pequeño gran defecto pero se que no es nada serio y dentro de poco será asunto concluido.

— ¿Quien será?- empezó a pensar Hermi en varias posibilidades todas erróneas.

¿Sabes quien ah terminado noviazgo? A que no lo imaginas por fin Harry a cortado a la china…(Censurado) y no has de imaginar la corto en frente de todo el comedor hasta Dumbledore se notaba feliz, todo esto a dos días que te fueras así que como te digo Herms de alguna manera hiciste mucho bien, ahora todos regresamos a la madriguera todos menos Harry el ahora esta con Sirius.

— ¡Que!- había resonado en la mente de Hermione jamás hubiera esperado tantas noticias tan de golpe.

— ¡Que! Dígame que habla en serio profesor- había exclamado un jubiloso Potter.

Harry Potter estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore un día viernes el último de su sexto curso el chico irradiaba felicidad igual que el hombre que tomaba su hombro y que no podría dejar esa sonrisa al enterarse igual que Harry del veredicto de un juez del ministerio _"LIBRE DE TODA SOSPECHA"_.

— Así como lo oyes Harry- hablo el director de Hogwarts- podrás vivir de ahora en adelante con tu padrino eso si con las debidas medidas de seguridad.

— ¡Has escuchado Sirius!- decía risueño el chico omitiendo lo de la protección- ¡Es genial!

— ¡Claro que lo es!- exclamo un joven Black que lucía mejor que la primera vez que Harry lo conoció.

— ¡Y que esperamos!

Ese sería uno de los mejores inicios de verano que Harry hubiera tenido en un largo tiempo las cosas cambiarían radicalmente este verano en más de una forma, en más de una persona.

— ¡Sirius Black esta libre!- exclamó enojado Lucius azotando el periódico en el escritorio de su mansión

— Ya veo.

— ¡Señor debemos hacer algo!

— Seguro que lo haremos- dijo el señor oscuro mientras su imagen se veía en la chimenea del lugar- primero daremos un susto al ministerio mientras ustedes dos se encargan del verdadero objetivo, los planes no cambian les han de atacar esta misma noche ¿Han entendido los dos?

— Por supuesto- dijo Lucius mientras el hombre encapuchado de la ventana asentía de igual forma.

En otra parte de la mansión Draco bajaba del carruaje este año su padre no se había molestado en ir a recibirle y su madre tampoco pero de nuevo estaba en casa no sería el mejor lugar del mundo pero añoraba a su madre.

Bajo y se apresuro a entrar por las imponentes puertas de la mansión. Nada, ni un sonido camino con rumbo al Estudio tal vez ahí hallaría a su padre extrañamente la puerta se hallaba entreabierta.

— ¿Has escuchado?- dijo Lucius al hombre encapuchado mientras el asentía y sus ojos azules miraban con un brillo maligno hacía la nada.

— Entonces el plan se llevara a cabo esta misma noche- exclamo el padre de Draco.

Eso fue lo ultimo que Draco escucho pues su corazón se había sentido oprimido dificultándole el poder respirar mientras el trataba de hacerlo parar con una mano en el pecho hasta que el dolor ceso.

— ¡Draco!- llamo su madre mientras el se apresuraba a ir donde ella estaba.

— Madre- decía aun con la mano en el pecho

— Cariño mió por fin estas en casa- le decía estrechándolo en sus brazos- año con año creses mas.

— Un poco madre…un poco- decía intentando sonreír.

— ¿Te han gustado los dulces que te eh enviado?

— Mucho igual que los que has enviado los seis años anteriores.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— No mucha- dijo el rubio intentando controlar el creciente rechazo a algo.

— No nada de eso anda ven a cenar tu padre esta ahora arreglando una asunto pero pronto se nos unirá.

— Si este, bien- decía Draco viendo aun con dirección del estudio hasta que su madre le comenzó arrastrar al comedor.

El bonito atardecer había desaparecido, la lluvia comenzó a caer cada vez mas precipitada así que Hermione guardo el pergamino ya después seguiría leyendo la carta de su amiga, empezó a caminar primero para después correr se había alejado bastante de casa y la lluvia iba en aumento. Por fin vio la puerta de su hogar y bajo su velocidad cuando llego a la puerta sintió una mano que le tomaba por el hombro.

— ¡Ah!- grito asustada mientras se giraba para encontrarse con el entrecejo fruncido de su padre— ¡Papá!

— Tu madre quiere comer fuera, vámonos nos espera en el auto.

— Si pero la lluvia me a mojado la ropa y…

— No estas muy mojada así que ándate ya- indico su padre.

Hermione subió al auto en la parte trasera mientras su madre se giraba para verla y dedicarle una sonrisa.

— Se me ocurrió la idea de salir a comer fuera hoy, ¿Qué te parece?

— Es grandioso- dijo Hermione sonriendo a su mamá.

— Que bueno que te guste, iremos a un restaurante nuevo es muy bohemio tal como ti te gusta, peque.

Hermione y su madre comenzaron a platicar como solían hacer siempre a diferencia de su padre con el cual Hermione no congeniaba mucho, su madre siempre conseguía ponerle de buen animo, ambas reían cuando en una vuelta el carro giro bruscamente.

— Pero que…- dijo el padre de Hermione mientras salía del auto dejando a ella y su madre asustadas por el brusco movimiento.

Su madre se quedo viendo al señor Granger mientras ella bajaba también del auto, por ultimo Hermione le siguió pensando que no llevaba consigo su varita, aunque ni si quiera sabía que pasaba solo el gesto confundido de padre, la castaña quedo momentáneamente cegada por una luz verde que dio de lleno al auto.

Eso fue lo último que Hermione vio antes de caer al suelo y perdiendo conciencia de todo. La opresión que tenía Draco se hizo más fuerte dificultándole el respirar y asustando a su madre cuando cayo al piso, algo similar le paso a Sirius con Harry cuando su sobrino grito por el intenso dolor de su cicatriz.

_Continuara…_

_He disfrutado mucho con esta obra, especialmente en el descanso._

**Groucho Marx**


	8. 8 Somos Diferentes

**I D E N T I D A D – **SOMOS DIFERENTES

— POR: _EROL _—

Draco respiro normalmente después de unos minutos, su madre intentaba sin éxito hacer algo que ayudara a su hijo, al cabo de unos segundos se limito a mirarlo preocupadamente mientras acariciaba el cabello platinado de su dragón que poco a poco recupero su postura de siempre.

— ¿Qué sucede Draco?

— Sentí dolor, mucho dolor.

— ¿Te has sentido mal últimamente? De ser así…- le replico su madre.

— No, no ya paso madre es solo que estoy cansado por el viaje, ¿Podrías disculparme?

— Claro- le respondió comprensivamente— Vete a dormir.

Draco no espero una insistencia más de su madre la cual le examinaba con aire preocupado, el rubio se levanto de su asiento y le dejo un beso en la mejilla de su preocupada progenitora, ahora mismo lo único que quería era recostarse un poco y pensar lo extraño que sentía desde que _ella_ se había marchado. Todo se tornaba más extraño a su alrededor.

— ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensarte Hermione?- reflexionaba Draco-lo que paso esta ultima semana fue tan extraño, el sentir esa opresión cuando ese Ravenclaw te ah besado…más aun el ver como tu le has correspondido me sentí tan mal y a ti pareció no importarte, cuando te eh cuestionado me has dicho que no recordabas nada y luego…luego ya no logre verte por causa de tu suspensión.

Draco inconcientemente apretaba más y más los puños con los recuerdos regresando a su mente.

- FLASH BACK –

Zabini corría presuroso rumbo a la sala Slytherin era extraño ver a un Slytherin como el romper la pose correcta que un sangre pura de su casa debía tener pero es que la noticia le había conmocionado igual que a Hogwarts enteró, sin embargo, Blaise esperaba ver una reacción en especifico: la de su amigo Draco Malfoy. Esto confirmaría o alejaría las sospechas que tenía desde hace tiempo.

Llegó despabilándose hasta el cuarto el cual compartía con sus amigos y compañeros Draco, Crabbe, Goyle y el mismo, abrió apresuradamente la puerta haciéndola estrellarse con la pared causando un horrendo ruido que despertó a Draco que no había tenido precisamente buen sueño por quedarse pensando en lo hablado con Hermione la noche anterior.

— ¡Que, que pero que!- saltó Draco sobresaltado en su cama hasta hallarse con la cara de Zabini frente a la suya- ¡Serás animal, menudo susto!

— ¡Oye, no estoy tan feo!- se quejó Zabini— ¡Tienes que venir al comedor ahora!

— No me dirás que ahora tienes el mismo apetito que Crabe y Goyle, ¿No?

—¡Sucedió algo!

— ¿Qué?

El comedor estaba llenó pero todos estaban centrados en los Gryffindor que estaban cerca de la mesa de profesores liderados por Harry Potter quien parecía cargarse el peor genio que Hogwarts habría de recordar en sus seis años del chico en el colegio; había otros compañeros de casas, de hecho varios y todos fijos en un mismo punto que era Dumbledore.

— ¡Ah sido injusto!- volvió a reclamar Potter

— No hemos podido hacer nada Harry, el castigó fue ganado-y por el rabillo del ojo dirigió si mirada a Ravenclaw- hubo alguien a quien no le pareció el castigo y han venido hablar por más que lo hubiéramos querido, tuvimos que ejercer la suspensión.

— ¡Pero ella, ella nunca ah faltado a nadie y solo por esta vez…!

— Ella ya se marcho Harry no hay nada que hacer y nada que hablar.

Para ese momento Draco ya había llegado gracias a que Zabini lo había llevado prácticamente volando al Gran Comedor fue entonces que noto que en verdad algo había ocurrido jamás había visto a Potter alzarle la vos a Dumbledore.

— ¿Qué es lo que reclama Zabini?

— Potter reclama por la suspensión, de alguien de su casa.

— ¿Ah si, de quien?

— ¿No lo imaginas?- enarco una ceja Zabini.

— Me lo vas a decir o lo investigo por otra fuente- contesto molesto.

— Es un tanto obvio Draco, Potter solo armaría todo este alboroto y aun más se dirigiría de la forma en que lo hace a Dumbledore por una sola persona.

Draco no tardó en imaginarse a quien se refería Zabini la imagen fue rápidamente a su mente y su entrecejo se frunció mientras apretaba los dientes.

— ¿Hermione?

— Que comes…que adivinas- decía sonriendo por el estado en que ahora había dejado al rubio sus sospechas se iban confirmando.

Cuando Draco iba a continuar un muy enojado Potter salía rumbo a cualquier lugar que no fuera el gran comedor pero en su camino Cho se cruzó y le sonrió de forma coqueta.

— Harry- habló ella.

— Quítate Cho- le dijo exasperado.

— Pero amor…

— ¡No soy tu amor! Y sabes que Cho me tienes harto, porque no solo te vas al diablo tu y todas tus cotorras amigas- dicho esto la retiro hacía un lado y se encamino algún rumbo del castillo.

Draco por su parte ya se iba a retirar de nueva cuenta del Gran salón cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba del brazo.

— Draco- era Debra.

— Suéltame no me vuelvas a tocar- dijo y salio mientras Zabini se burlaba de ella para seguir a su amigo.

— ¡Uy! parece que también ya dejaron alguien más- soltó Parvarti que cotilleaba con Lavander y de nuevo varias risas se oyeron. Debra se giro digna y salio del comedor como minutos antes había hecho Cho ambas totalmente rojas, quien sabe de que.

Llegados a su habitación Draco soltó un puñetazo a la pared dañando un poco sus nudillos y causando un golpe sordo.

— Estoy seguro que esto de la suspensión lo causo Debra- pensó Draco- ¡Demonios ni si quiera puedo reclamar, no eh podido defenderla, y encima de todo se ah ido molesta conmigo- un nuevo golpe a la pared mientras Draco soltaba un fuerte- ¡Demonios!

Zabini sonreía sus espaldas mientras cerraba la puerta.

— Sospechas confirmadas- susurró para sí.

- FIN FLASH BACK –

Esto fue lo que recordó Draco de sus últimos días en Hogwarts además de cómo después de ese momento no había podido dejar de pensar en su amiga y hasta aliada en ocasiones aunque de eso jamás nadie se habría de enterar para todos ellos eran agua y aceite los cuales nunca se han de mezclar.

De cierta manera no esperaba que le afectara tanto lo de la suspensión desde el suceso se había distanciado de todo, había terminado con Debra a la cual creía diferente pero una vez más se habría de equivocar ya estaba rindiéndose en su búsqueda de una chica diferente la cual no le importara ni posición social ni apellido como todas las damas que solo buscaban a Draco por eso o por el poder presumir de ser algo de Draco Malfoy.

En clase ya no prestó atención hasta Snape le llamó al atención y el hecho de los dulces y la carta de su madre tampoco logran mejorar su estado anímico y todo empeoró cuando un dolor se apodero de su pecho lo había sentido desde que saliera de Hogwarts pero empeoro al llegar a su casa y aun estaba presente en él.

— ¿Qué habrá sido ese dolor?-pensaba Draco— jamás había sentido nada parecido, dolía pero también sentía temor de algo o de alguien, tal vez sentí el temor de otra persona mi padre dice que eso puede llegar a pasar pero que solo es cuando existe alguna conexión con alguien o algo pero que yo sepa no estoy conectado a nadie… ¿OH si?

El rubio se hundió en sus pensamientos tratando de hallar alguna explicación que fuera lo suficientemente satisfactoria para su lógica la cual estaba en una lucha con el corazón y ni si quiera tenía idea del porque.

— ¿Y si en verdad sentí el dolor de alguien más?- pensaba Draco mientras se sentaba en la cama— ¿El dolor de alguien más, imposible pero fue un sentimiento o eso creí- el rubio se volvió a recostar mientras revolvía su cabello tratando de hallar ALGO y así pasó largo tiempo hasta que los ojos le traicionaron y cayó rendido en un sueño o más bien una pesadilla.

El mundo mágico se hallaba en un total descontrol tras la noticia que ocupara las primeras planas del profeta _"Ataque al ministerio"_ la noticia se había regado en menos de lo que el ministro de magia hubiera querido que se enteraran aun mas por las dimensiones del ataque por suerte no hubo ninguna vida que lamentar…no esta vez.

Aunque, a partir de eso el ministerio y el mundo mágico estaba hecho un total caos el temor se apoderaba del ambiente y ningún mago tenía sospecha del causante de la histeria de magos y brujas pero más cualquiera el que más lo había resentido era Harry Potter.

— ¿Harry como te sientes?- pregunto Sirius a su sobrino.

— Bien Sirius.

— ¿Ya no más dolores de cicatriz?

— No ya no, seguramente todo fue a causa del ataque del ministerio seguramente el se hallaba contento.

— Seguramente ah sido eso de cualquier forma es mejor que nos mantengamos en el mundo muggle es menos peligroso de lo que ahora es el mundo mágico.

— Para el no hay una frontera que logre evitar que nos encuentre- contesto el ojiverde.

— De cualquier forma no te pienso arriesgar a partir de ahora cuidare de ti- decía desordenándole más el cabello al ojiverde mientras le sonreía en forma comprensiva cosa que Harry agradeció.

Así ambos se dirigieron al mundo muggle Sirius ya había conseguido un apartamento en el centro de Londres muggle, habían abordado una cosa que según Harry le dijo a Sirius era un taxi y es que Sirius no tenía ni mínima idea del mundo muggle, una sola vez había estado en él en una escapada de Hogwarts acompañado de Moony y Cornamenta.

Al llegar a su destino según lo dicho por el taxista ambos bajaron luego de pagar el auto que se había estacionado en un lujoso edificio de departamentos, al entrar al recibidor se hallaron con el encargado del edificio el cual se sorprendió al enterarse que ese hombre que iba en tan lamentable facha había comprado el apartamento más lujoso que tenían ahí.

— Que tipo más raro- decía Sirius a Harry ya en el elevador el cual Sirius examinaba.

— Yo creo que más bien los raros somos nosotros Sirius.

— ¿Y eso porque?

— Bueno no es por nada pero no estamos luciendo exactamente unas galas de ropa.

Sirius esta vez se examino y seguidamente examino a Harry.

— Yo nos veo bastante normal.

— Si pero no para los muggles.

— ¿En verdad lo crees?

— Las túnicas no fueron la mejor elección.

— Entonces tendremos que ir por ropa- decía bajándose del elevador que ya había parado..

Ambos hombres quedaron sorprendidos al encontrarse con el lugar un apartamento a todo lujo de inmediato ambos no pudieron menos que exclamar un _"¡Wow!"_ definitivamente iba a ser un buen verano por lo menos para ellos dos así sería.

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco al principio resistiéndose pero poco apoco se fue desesperándose hasta estar bien despierto, se había quedado dormido y ahora su estomago lo resentí pues no había comido nada desde el viaje según las manecillas era media noche tenía dos opciones volverse a quedar dormido o levantarse y comer algo. La segunda opción fue la buena.

Draco se levanto sin chocar con algún mueble o provocando algún ruido que irrumpiera el silencio, noto una de sus capas en un sillón cercano y la tomo mientras se la ponía, bajó las escaleras con sumo cuidado la poca luz de la estancia le hacía ver todo perfectamente bien cuando de nuevo escucho unas voces provenientes del estudio.

— No sabía que conocieras semejante hechizos- escucho decir Draco a su padre.

— Siempre te sorprendo Malfoy- habló una voz más.

— Este día en verdad que lo has hecho todo a quedado mejor de lo que el señor tenebroso había planeado.

— Y solo es la primera fase- sonrió el hombre el cual Draco solo alcanzaba a verle totalmente cubierto obviamente un mortifago el cual al parecer caía en el agrado de su padre. Extraño.

— En verdad has sido una buena adquisición…

— Salud por ello- levanto su copa el encapuchado y por poco Draco alcanzo a ver su rostro pero no lo logro ver bien a ciencia cierta más que unos ojos azules.

— Mejor me marcho antes de que se den cuenta- Draco salio por una puerta trasera de la mansión ya ni siquiera recordaba el hambre que le había hecho salir de su habitación con paso tranquilo se dirigió a las caballerizas, si algo le gustaba hacer cuando estaba en su casa era montar.

Rápidamente llego al que era su cabello preferido entre los demás, un caballo azabache tremendamente imponente entre los demás, el animal no parecía ser lo más agradable del mundo pero que gozaba de una belleza espectacular a los otros caballos les causaba miedo.

— Por lo que veo te han cuidado bien- le dijo Draco al animal mientras le acariciaba- entonces salgamos a dar un paseo.

El rubio coloco la montura y salió a todo galope esa sensación de libertad la disfrutaba como nadie en el mundo el viento agitar su cabello ya sin gel como desde hace unos años ,sentir que no había nada más, que podía ser libre en un mundo de prisión una prisión de oro como en ocasiones llegaba a considerar la mansión Malfoy como en realidad siempre le había considerado.

Llego hasta un risco cuantas veces había deseado caer en él peor jamás se había atrevido. La luna llena estaba en su máximo esplendor después de todo era el inicio de verano; de otra etapa más o ese era el presentimiento de Draco que se mantuvo fijo en la Luna mientras las estrellas se expandían por el siempre cielo azul aun de noche lo era. Siempre había pensado que las estrellas decían mas de lo que los demás pensaban por eso gustaba tanto de verlas, estrellas.

— A ella le gustan- dijo su pensamiento.

— Si a Herm le gustan.

— ¿Y a ti, te gusta ella?

— No.

— ¿Y entonces que hace todo el día en tu cabeza?

— Ella no esta siempre solo algunas veces…rara vez.

— Si claro, engaño más grande jamás se ah visto.

— No es un engaño…no debe ser un engaño ella y yo no somos compatibles aunque a mi me gustara…cosa que no es…somos diferentes…más sin embargo todo es tan absurdo.

— La vida sin ella es absurda- habló el pensamiento.

Draco calló. Miraba al vació preguntándose, ¿Dónde estaría ella? y aunque el rubio no lo quisiera sus pensamientos lo invadieron hasta que el alba apareció y regreso a la prisión de oro.

Silencio…

Susurros…

Voces lejanas…

Silencio…

— ¿Aun no ah despertado?- alcanzo a oír claramente.

— No al parecer el accidente fue grave.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Nadie lo sabe.

— ¿Que ah dicho la policía?

— Ya te lo dije, nadie lo sabe.

— ¿Y dices que…?- la mujer paro al ver que la chica en la cama había despertando y cierto temor se reflejo en la cara de la mujer.

_Continuara…_


	9. 9 Preparandose para el final

**I D E N T I D A D – **PREPARANDOSE PARA EL FINAL

— POR: _EROL _—

Draco regresaba de su salida nocturna, caminaba con paso lento cuando un carraspeó lo hizo notar a su padre escaleras arriba, que le miraba de forma interrogativa y con esa fría mirada que parecía un témpano de hielo uno irrompible aun para el chico rubio o cualquiera mas.

— Apenas has regresado ayer y ya comenzaste con tus salidas.

— Necesitaba despejarme.

— ¿De que o debiera preguntar, de quien?

— Nada en especial padre.

— Acompáñame al estudio- ordeno su padre mientras Draco le seguía los pasos.

Su padre se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea mientras indicaba a Draco sentarse a costado suyo en el otro sillón. El silencio prevaleció por un minuto su padre miraba la llamas de la chimenea cosa que Draco imito al encontrarse falto de palabras o de animo para entablar un intento de conversación con su progenitor.

— Draco.

El chico permaneció en silencio escuchando a su padre.

— Sabes bien que este será tu último año en la escuela y tu primero como fiel sirviente del Señor Oscuro.

— Lo se bien.

— Sin embargo…no lo deseo.

— ¿Cómo?- preguntó creyendo que el oído le fallaba

— No deseo que te unas al señor tenebroso no quiero que llevas una marca de por vida como yo la llevo.

— Padre…- fue lo único que atino a decir pues se hallaba sorprendido ante lo cual su padre enmarco una de esas medias sonrisas Malfoy.

— Draco los últimos acontecimientos me han hecho ver lo perdido de una causa que hace tiempo yo defendía con mi propia vida, sin embargo, ahora veo que solo fue una perdida de tiempo. Te deben sorprender mis palabras pero cuando sea tiempo de que sepas la razón de estas, comprenderás el sentido de las mismas.

— ¿Cuándo será eso?

— Todo a su tiempo, ahora es necesario que aprendas lo último que te puedo enseñar.

— Padre, ¿Por qué suena todo esto a una…despedida?

— Por que tal vez lo sea; ahora, alista tus cosas haremos un viaje uno que debimos hacer hace mucho…habrá que prepararse para el final.

Draco estaba petrificado aun no asimilaba bien las palabras de su padre y no las asimilaría hasta su tiempo mientras Narcisa miraba desde la puerta a su Dragón que estaba muy confundido y una silenciosa lagrima siguió un camino por la piel de la mujer, varias más descendieron por la mejilla de marfil.

Lena lloraba amargamente, se había sentido tan impotente. Algunas frases se repetían constantemente en su cabeza "_Yo debí estar ahí…la debí cuidar…fue mi culpa…no debí dejarla_" era sus pensamientos mientras una mano se posaba en su hombro.

— Lena no sirve de nada lamentarse además no ah sido culpa de nadie.

— ¡Yo lo pude evitar!

— Yo mismo lo pude evitar pero no teníamos forma de saberlo.

— Perdón- exclamo Lena abrazándose al hombre que trataba de consolarle.

— No hay nada que perdonar- dijo Bryan Wilman mientras sus ojos azules se mostraban sombríos.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, mas acertadamente en una habitación Hermione comenzaba a tomar mas conciencia. Comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada mientras sus manos se aferraban mas a las sabanas blancas, estaba confundida, no tenía idea en donde estaba cuando abrió los ojos vio a dos mujeres desconocidas, la puerta de esa habitación se abrió y miraba a la castaña desde el marco.

— Hola Hermione- saludo el hombre.

— Hola- conteste mientras el sonreía

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien, un poco aturdida.

— Eso es bueno, me pareces bien consciente- decía cerrando la puerta- ¿Crees sentirte tan bien como para recordar lo sucedido?

— ¿Lo sucedido?- dije confundida.

— Veo que no.

— Si me explicara- dijo ceñuda.

— Con mucho gusto lo haría pero nadie sabe nada y por desgracia no soy la excepción.

— ¿Qué día es hoy?

— Sábado ya casi domingo has dormido un buen rato.

— ¿Y que se supone hago en…?

— ¿Un hospital, uno muggle?

— ¿Mago?- cuestiono desconfiada Hermione mientras miraba al caballero.

— Si, al igual que tu una bruja.

— ¿Quién es usted y por que sabe de mi?- reclamo en una forma nada cortes.

— Soy alguien que te quiere ayudar- decía aproximándose a la cama.

— ¿Y a que se debe su cuestionable ayuda?

— Carácter fuerte- pensó el- Hermione no se si recuerdas lo que ah pasado apenas ayer.

La chica se aferro mas a su sabana apretando los nudillos mientras buscaba algo…una imagen, un recuerdo pero no nada, solo sombras no recordaba nada de ayer y las palabras de este hombre la hacían sentir más nerviosa.

— ¡Usted sabe algo!

— Nada- fue la respuesta de una mujer que entraba.

— Lena- susurro Hermione.

— Veo que me recuerdas- sonrió la mujer a pesar de la tristeza que delataba sus ojos.

— Bueno mi memoria no ah sido la mejor desde hace tiempo pero si te recuerdo, recuerdo que estabas en la sala en la que yo lloraba, al principio eras una gata y después te mostraste humana como ahora.

— Si, lamento no haberme quedado por más tiempo en esa ocasión- decía mientras tomaba su mano— lamento no haber estado cuando mas lo necesitabas.

— No entiendo bien, ¿A que viene esa disculpa?

— Lena no se refiera nada en especifico- retomo el hombre

— ¿A todo esto quien es usted?- le pregunto Hermione.

— Un gusto, soy Bryan Wilman- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

— ¿Y…?

— ¿Y que estoy haciendo aquí? Te conozco desde hace no mucho tiempo; en verdad, pero aunque te cueste trabajo creerme soy alguien que se preocupa por ti ,no me preguntes las razones solo confía en que yo eh de cuidarte y en mi puedes encontrar a un amigo y un protector

— Disculpe, ¿A que vienen sus palabras?

En ese instante se formo un silencio tenso en la habitación mientras Lena soltaba la mano de su protegida, la rubia se apresuro a salir por la puerta entre gimoteos que dejaron preocupada a Hermione, algo andaba mal y el no recordar nada no le hacía la más mínima de las gracias, pronto la idea de sus padres vino a su mente.

— Mis padres… ¿Dónde están?

— Tú eres la única que puede contestar esa pregunta.

— De poderla contestar no le estaría cuestionando ¿No?

— Hermione nosotros te encontramos a treinta millas de tu residencia con varias heridas, semiinconsciente y al parecer con un golpe a la cabeza, pensamos llevarte a San Mungo pero tu estado era tan lamentable que lo mas acertado fue traerte a este hospital muggle.

— ¿Y quien es usted para hacer todo eso, como se supone que me encontró?

— Ya sabes quien soy yo y no fui yo quien te encontró si no mas bien Lena.

— ¿Qué hacia yo tan lejos de casa?- se pregunto.

— Yo conozco a tus padres.

— ¿Dónde están ellos ahora, ah?

— No hay rastro de ellos al a parecer…desaparecieron.

Un nuevo silencio invadió ese cuarto que Hermione empezaba sentir que le asfixiaba.

— ¿Estaba completamente sola?

— Completamente y ni una sola señal de tus padres, tal vez ellos están bien.

— ¿Usted lo cree?- pregunto esperanzada.

— Yo…- la duda en la voz del hombre hizo un hueco en el estomago de Hermione que sin evitarlo comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras el hombre se acercaba tratando de dar algún consuelo a la chica.

Sirius y Harry caminaban por un centro comercial, el primero era el turista en ese desconocido lugar y el segundo el guía a pesar de tampoco conocer mucho de centros comerciales como su tío, era incomodo para el chico ojiverde las miradas no tan agradables que la gente les dirigía.

— ¿Qué dices que es eso Harry?- pregunto de nuevo Sirius como había hecho todo el camino.

— Una heladería.

— ¡Helados!- dijo Sirius emocionado y de inmediato ya estaban en la tienda.

Ciertamente habían ido a esa centro para conseguir ropa decente, pero hasta ahora no habían comprado nada de lo planeado y es que comprar dulces, golosinas, helados y demás comida no era precisamente el objetivo hasta que por fin Harry hubiera conseguido meter a Sirius a una tienda de trajes.

— ¿Estas seguro que debo probarme esto Harry?

— Si Sirius siempre hace falta tener uno en el armario

Sirius volvió a repasar el atuendo y no muy convencido entro a probárselo al salir realmente relucía bien el traje lección de su sobrino favorito pero al intentar ponerse esa corbata el atuendo ya no le gusto tanto.

—¿Que tal?- pregunto el mereodador.

— ¡Te ves muy bien Sirius!

— ¡ODIO LAS CORBATAS!

— Es parte del atuendo así que déjatela.

— ¿Es necesario?

— ¡Si!

A partir de ese momento los hombres siguieron con sus compras desde ropa hasta cosas que les serian útiles para un buen baño o para lucir simplemente decentes ante los ojos muggles que a pesar de todo los seguían viendo RARO según Sirius.

— Debe ser el cabello- se aventuro a decir Harry

— ¿Eso crees?

— Si bueno habrá que cortarlo.

Una odisea, eso fue lo que tuvo que pasar Harry para llevar a Sirius a una estética aunque sin proponérselo el también había terminado siendo arreglado en ese lugar pues al llegar "Samy" el tipo dueño del lugar había puesto el grito en el cielo al ver el cabello de ambos y así los dos salieron con un aspecto completamente diferente agregándole el cambio de ropa.

Faltaba decir que no fueron los únicos que se sorprendieron con el cambio aun el portero del edificio donde vivían se había ido para atrás al reconocerlos estaban realmente cambiados mucho y muchos mas para el gusto del sexo femenino que se sorprendía ante maravillosa vista.

— Nunca vuelvo a ir a uno de esos lugares muggles la heladería estuvo bien pero todo el ajetreo más no me gusto- dijo Sirius ladeando la cabeza.

— Si fue cansado- asintió Harry pero al ambos verse al espejo callaron toda palabra por un buen rato.

— Abra la boca- dijo el doctor.

Desde que había despertado Hermione habrá estado siendo revisada por medico tras medico, estaba ya muy estresada por esto pero por suerte esta era la ultima revisión pues ese mismo día le daban de alta.

— Muy bien jovencita me sorprende su avance.

— Gracias- contesto aunque por dentro pensaba- todo gracias a las pociones de Bryan y Lena.

Bryan y Lena estaban a lado de su cama el primero con su figura seria aunque en tan corto tiempo Hermione se había dado cuenta de que no era realmente así, en realidad era muy agradable y había dado confianza a la castaña además de hacer mas reconfortante la estadía en tan aburrido hospital. Aun así su animo estaba por los suelos, la imagen de sus padres muertos le daba pánico si bien no estaba confirmada la muerte tampoco había rastro alguno de ellos.

— Muy bien jovencita, esta usted dada de lata- dijo firmando un papel.

La atención dada al doctor se desvió cuando un hombre de mediana estatura entro seguido de otro el segundo fue reconocido por Hermione como el Sr. Grapz abogado de la familia y eso no era ninguna buena señal.

Draco se asombro al lugar que llegaron no parecía realmente algo al estilo de la familia Malfoy.

— Es de la familia Black- dijo su madre tras Draco.

— Ah- dijo el — ¿Qué se supone que vendré aprender aquí?

— La primera clase será animagia- dijo su padre tomándole por el hombro y una autentica sonrisa se forma en el descendiente de los Malfoy.

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	10. 10 Un verano diferente

**I D E N T I D A D – **UN VERANO DIFERENTE

— POR: _EROL _—

El abogado entro por esa puerta, no se porque es imagen va a quedar grabada en mi mente el resto de mis días si de por si ya estaba yo bastante confundida todo se me venía a empeorar ahora mismo no recordaba nada pero nada desde hace dos semanas lo único que sabia es que ahora misma estaba suspendida en Hogwarts que un extraño Brujo me ofrecía su ayuda y que ahora mismo en la única que confiaba era en Lena; increíble no la conozco realmente pero confió en ella.

¿Extraño? Bueno mi vida ya ah sido extraña desde que puedo recordarlo. Aun con ello siempre había un lugar en el que me sentía normal y esa era en mi casa con mis padres, si bien no me llegaban a entender, ahora mismo me decían que mis padres estaban desparecidos y probablemente muertos, todo esto me lo informaba el abogado de la familia como una vez me lo había dado a conocer mi padre, un tipo que solo una vez había visto y que la segunda vez que le veía me venía con esto.

—Hermione- hablo Lena al ver que después de la palabra muerte la chica parecía estar en shock.

— ¿Muertos?

— Eso parece ser señorita.

— ¿Muertos?- parecía no querer comprender.

— Eso parece aunque no hay evidencia alguna, la verdad es que no hay nada ningún rastro de sus padre.

— Me esta diciendo que no hay nada, ¿Qué se esfumaron?

— Es la única explicación que le puedo ofrecer.

— ¿Y entonce porque esta usted aquí?

Un instante el hombre volteo a ver a Wilman, instante que le sirvió para saber lo que debía hacer.

— A mi me contacto la policía a raíz de que conocieron su identidad por lo que me informaron a usted la encontró una mujer en un estado no muy favorable, señorita yo no se mas que eso.

— Sigo sin entender.- continuaba la chica cuando una protesta del hombre la detuvo.

— Señorita yo solo eh venido a informarle eso y lo que pasara con usted de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Pasara, como que pasara?- Hermione estaba perdiendo todo el autocontrol que poseía- Hable…

— Bueno en esta situación…

— ¡Hable!

— Bien sus padres firmaron una misiva en caso de que a ellos; ambos, les ocurriera algo usted quedaría bajo la tutela de el señor Bryan Wilman aquí presente.

Un maullido fue lo único que se escucho en esa habitación en ese instante Lena que había entrado a escuchar la noticia; sutilmente, en su forma felina había quedado igual de confundida que la Gryffindor que tenia los ojos desorbitados que miraba al hombre que minutos atrás le hablara y que ahora era el responsable de ella de un momento a otro.

Lena miraba alternadamente a Bryan y a Hermione el parecía tranquilo, la noticia no sorprenderle mínimamente y la chica buscaba un respuesta en la pequeña gata pero claro que en ese forma ninguna respuesta le podría dar.

— ¿Esta usted bromeando no?- giro bruscamente la castaña al abogado y hombre que ahora mismo odiaba mas que a cualquiera que pudiera recordar en mucho tiempo.

— No bromearía con algo así señorita, ahora mismo estoy corto de tiempo pero le espero en mi despacho este martes para arreglar los demás asuntos de patrimonio de su familia, con permiso- y el hombre salio rápidamente sin esperar una misiva de la chica.

La chica se azoto en la cama llevándose un pequeño golpe que ahora mismo no le importaba mientras miraba a…

— ¿Bryan Wilman dijo usted?- preguntó mientras ella y la pequeña gata le miraban raro.

— ¡Una vez más!- se oyó el grito de Sirius.

— ¡Crucio!- fue el grito que se oyó salir de la boca de Harry y un potente rayo ilumino el lugar.

— ¡Magnifico Harry, cada vez vas mejor!- exclamo a su lado Sirius mientras sus ojos azules miraban con admiración a su sobrino— tu poder va en aumento.

— Si- dijo el chico un tanto sorprendido.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Oye Sirius, ¿Estas seguro que el ministerio jamás se enterara de esto?

— No Harry esta parte como ya te lo dije es una zona por decir de alguna forma inexistente, no hay forma de que el ministerio se entere.

— ¿Pero no esta mal de todas formas estar practicando magia prohibida?

— No cuando hay un desquiciado que te quiere matar- dijo Sirius seguro.

— Pero Hermione me ah dicho…

—¡Ah con que pensando en Hermione!- dijo Sirius haciendo a Harry sonrojar.

— No lo decía por eso Sirius.

— Si claro, claro picaron. Bien creo que por hoy es suficiente ya después seguiremos con tus clases.

— Se supone que estoy de vacaciones

— Harry, Harry cuando derrotes a Voldemort tendrás suficientes vacaciones créeme- de un plof ambos aparecieron en su apartamento muggle.

El apartamento estaba en cierto modo _"Arreglado"_ no es que fueran muy buenos con la limpieza pero unos movimientos de varita eran muy efectivos como el que ahora mismo hacía Sirius para aparecer una apetecible comida para después ambos pasar a sentar a la mesa y llenar el hueco como a veces decía Sirius.

— Harry- decía Sirius bebiendo un poco de su copa— no te lo había querido preguntar pero ahora que mencionaste a Hermione, ¿Qué tal vas con ella?

— ¿Cómo voy de que?- decía el rojo chico.

— Oh tu sabes las pocas y ultimas veces que eh estado en Hogwarts eh visto lo bonita que se ah puesto mas de un chico volteaba a verle en los pasillos

— ¿Tu has visitado Hogwarts?

— Uno tiene sus mañas- sonrió orgulloso- no olvides que soy un Merodeador, bueno ya respóndeme lo que te pregunte.

— Es mi amiga.

— Lo mismo decía tu padre en ocasiones con Lily.

— No se de lo que hablas- contesto muy rojo mientras tomaba algo de agua.—

— ¡Eso mismo decía el!

— Hermione es mi amiga, a-m-i-g-a.

— Bueno que bien que pienses eso porque no dudo que este año más de uno ande tras ella pero vamos eso a ti que te importa verdad al fin de cuentas es tu a-m-i-g-a.

— Hermione no les haría caso ella no es así, ¿Vale?

— Vale- respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros mientras una sonrisa aprecia en el guapo Black que sabía había dejado pensando al niño que vivió— aunque si como me dijiste ya hasta es amiga de Malfoy, ¿Como estás seguro de que no son algo más?

— No lo permitiría, además Malfoy tiene a una Ravenclaw por novia a la cual parece proclamarle gran devoción, no tengo de que preocuparme. Ya no tengo hambre.- dijo levantándose y encerrándose en su cuarto.

Malfoy y ella no pueden, es imposible, ella es mía, es mí amiga pensaba el joven mago con varita en mano. Ni Malfoy, ni ese Ravenclaw se le acercaran yo no la puedo perder ya perdí bastante no me pasara lo mismo con ella.

— ¿Estas segura?

— Si bueno si a usted no…

— Es tu decisión Hermione.

— Se lo agradezco.

— Me puedes llamar Bryan, Hermione se que esto ah sido confuso mucho muy confuso pero créeme que lo único que yo busco es tu bien.

— Gracias, es solo que los extraño.

— Aun no han hallado nada así que todavía hay esperanzas de que estén con vida no debes desanimarte.

— Te lo agradezco Bryan.

— Listo ese aparato muggle esta listo- entro Lena y tras ella la señorita McBell a quien Hermione se quedo mirando pues aun no le conocía.

— Oh claro-dijo Bryan al ver la cara de Herms— Hermione te presento a la señorita McBell ella trabaja para mi igual que Lena de ahora en adelante la veras muy seguido.

— Mucho Gusto- le dijo Hermione a la mujer que vestía idéntica a McGonagall.

— El gusto es mió señorita.

— Entonces andando- dijo un sonriente Bryan.

El grupo salio rumbo a la calle para abordar un coche que ya les esperaba, para alegría de Hermione por fin se podía ir de ese tedioso hospital no era que le trataran mal ni mucho menos pero el olor alcohol, enfermedad y otros hedores no era precisamente un paraíso al cual alguien quisiera regresar.

Sus heridas habían sanado muy pronto muy en parte a las pociones que Lena le había dado aunque algo que había extrañado de sobremanera era que en ninguna ocasión recibiera alguna visita como de Dumbledore o de alguien de la orden era extraño pero el estar en compañía de que ese mago; Bryan, y de Lena de la cual se había vuelto hasta un poco dependiente le hacía desistir de sus dudas de que estas personas fueran malas.

Desde que había despertado no habían dejado de cuidarle y procurarle. Este día era Martes y gracias a una petición hecha a su nuevo tutor Hermione había conseguido que le llevaran a la casa de sus padres seguramente en ella hallaría algo que recordara ese ¿Viernes?

No estaba segura si lo que fuese que hubiera ocurrida había sido en viernes de cualquier forma rumbo haya se dirigían así le darían oportunidad de además recoger unas cuantas cosas porque según lo dicho por Bryan se mudaría con ellos al mundo mágico.

— ¿Bryan?- llamo Hermione

— Dime.

— ¿Como conoces a mis padres? No lo entiendo tu eres mago ellos son muggles.

— ¿Podrías asegurarlo?

— ¿Que intentas decir?

— Nada en absoluto.

— ¿Me estas diciendo que eran brujos?

— ¿Tu crees que lo eran?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— Entonces ya tienes la respuesta a tu cuestión.

— Tu me estas respondiendo con preguntas, ¿Por qué no eres mas claro?

— No todos aceptan lo que son- pensó Bryan- Hermione yo conocí a tus padres en una comida de negocios de los muchos tantos que tengo.

— ¿Negocios…tu que eres mago?

—Si de algo se tiene que vivir, ¿Sabes?

— Lo se pero negocios en el mundo muggle me parece nuevo.

— Tengo negocios en el mundo muggle tanto como en el mágico pronto los has de conocer.

— ¿Y porque iba yo a conocerlos?

— Porque pasaras dos meses en mi casa en tu ahora casa y conocerás mas cosas de las que ahora mismo podrías imaginar.

— ¿Cómo que cosas?

— Como a manejarse en sociedad mágica- interrumpió la señorita McBell.

— ¿Sociedad mágica, existe eso?

— Herms como comprenderás tu situación ah cambiado radicalmente mucho mas ahora que estarás bajo mi cuidado cambiara mucho.

— ¿Qué tanto?- dijo ceñuda

— Lo suficiente- dijo sonriendo el hombre ante el ímpetu de la leona.

— ¡Llegamos!- exclamo Lena mientras bajaba del auto mientras Hermione volteaba a ver su casa y una nostalgia invadió su cuerpo.

— Lo has conseguido- y por una vez una autentica sonrisa apareció en el soberbio Lucius Malfoy estaba auténticamente orgulloso- aprendiste el arte de ser animago.

Frente a el Draco volvió a su forma natural mientras acomodaba su cabello rubio estaba realmente contento había superado las expectativas de su padre conseguir tan complicada técnica en solo tres días y más aun la sorpresa al ver que la tenía dominada.

— Has sorprendido a tu padre debes de estar orgulloso Draco.

— Lo estoy padre.

— Por hoy esta bien te puedes retirar a tus habitaciones o a donde te venga en gana- exclamo- tengo asuntos que atender te veré mañana- siguió y salio a rumbo desconocido.

— ¡Draco!- escucho su nombre, la figura de Narcisa Malfoy se acerca a su hijo.

— ¡Has estado, soberbio!

— No ha sido nada- contesto orgulloso.

— Un autentico Slytherin y pronto te convertirás en el mas fuerte de ellos- dijo su madre mientras ya se conducían a la imponente casa donde por lo pronto residían— pronto dejaras de ser el príncipe serás su Rey.

— A veces creo exageras un poco madre.

— Es solo que estoy orgullosa de ti- dijo acariciando el rubio platinado— ¿Y ya ah pensado mi príncipe en su princesa?

— No la eh dejado de pensar ni un momento.

— ¿Pero es que en verdad ya tienes una? Yo te eh conocido bastantes,

— Muchas princesas madre pero solo ella es mi Julieta. Solo que no me eh dado cuenta y es que a veces, cada cosa tiene su belleza pero no todos pueden verla, pero con ella…

— Con ella…- le siguió su madre

— Es diferente cuando estoy con ella jamás estoy incomodo a diferencia de los demás no hay poses, mascaras, el silencio no es incomodo…

— Si el silencio no te incomodo es que estas con la persona correcta.

— Pero hasta ahora me eh venido dar cuenta madre y ahora me trastorna su pensamiento, su imagen, jamás me había sucedido semejante cosa.

Su madre sonrió y ambos siguieron sus pasos en silencio cada cual en su pensamiento cuando Draco repitió la misma pregunta a su madre desde su llegada a Alemania.

— ¿No crees que es extraña la actitud de mi padre?

— No veo porque insistes con esa pregunta.

— Y no veo porque siempre la esquivas madre

— No hay una razón es solo que la guerra pronto estallara debes estar preparado, eso es todo.

— Lo dudo, hace no mucho la meta de mi vida fijada por mi padre era servir al Lord y de repente me dice que ya no debo ser mortifago y extrañamente ahora mismo la sangre pura no es su prioridad y me dices que, ¿No hay nada extraño en todo esto?

—No lo hay.

— Si claro- pensó Draco- pero ya me enterare.

Hermione bajo al auto atravesó el umbral de la puerta y al entrar a la casa pensó que en cualquier momento aparecería su madre y todo sería una mala pasada y es que todo se encontraba tal como siempre.

Tras ella Lena seguía sus pasos conociendo por primera vez una casa muggle, a decir de ella el asunto era bastante normal o eso suponía, sus pasos se detuvieron cuando Hermione comenzó a subir las escaleras, seguramente iría a sus habitaciones así decidió esperar afuera junto a Bryan que no había llegado mas que a la puerta denotaba cierto malestar en el por estar en esa casa.

Hermione llego hasta su habitación y tomo una mochila cercana y guardo un poco de ropa tomo su varita y unas cuantas cosas más pero al ver la montaña de libros torció un poco la boca.

— No creo que me dejen llevarlos todos- meditaba— Bueno entonces me llevare mi favorito "_Historia de Hogwarts Vol.1_".

Y eso hizo pero al tomarlo de las hojas resbalo un pergamino guardo el libro y seguido tomo el pergamino que decía que Ginny había enviado antes del accidente.

— ¿De cuando será este pergamino? No lo recuerdo- al abrirlo un maullido la desconcentro t al girarse se hallo con una mirada felina muy conocida- ¡Crookshanks!- dijo alegremente mientras se apresuraba a abrazar a su mascota— Tal vez en verdad nos espera una nueva vida, ¿No Crookshanks?

Se cargo la mochila y bajo las escaleras, echo un vistazo por ultima vez y cerro la puerta cuando una mano la tomo por el hombro cosa que la asusto…

-Flash Back-

Por fin la puerta de su hogar bajo su velocidad y se acerco con paso lento al llegar a la puerta sintió una mano que le tomaba por el hombro.

— ¡Ah!- grito asustada mientras se giraba para encontrarse con el entrecejo fruncido de su padre- ¡Papá!

— Tu madre quiere comer fuera, vámonos nos espera en el auto.

-Fin Flash Back-

— ¡Papá!- se giro rápidamente Hermione pero frente a ella solo estaba Bryan y la esperanza se esfumo.

— ¿Estas lista?

— Eh si- contesto rápidamente— Perdona.

— No te preocupes, ¿Recordaste a tu padre?

— Eso creo…no estoy segura

— ¿Te ayudo con la mochila?

— No gracias- pero el maullido de Crookshanks le dijo lo contrario— Bien esta bien.

Sin mas se dirigieron al auto Lena estaba fascinada con Crookshanks que extrañamente estaba muy amistoso con ella, eso no era el estilo del gato que usualmente era mesquino con los desconocidos.

Hermione no noto que hubo un momento en el que Bryan cargo al felino diciéndole _"Bienvenido de nuevo, viejo amigo"_ y prosiguieron su camino según comento Lena a Herms iban a la casa Wilman. El verano siguió su camino de diferentes formas con muchos cambios y eso era lo que presentía el viejo director de Hogwarts.

— Las estrellas anuncian cambios Minerva, Severus.

— Perdone que yo no confié en los astros- dijo Severus acido como siempre.

— Deberías empezar hacerlo.

— ¿Y que anuncian?- dijo Minerva dejando su te de lado.

— Lo dicen todo pero nada a la vez solo se que seguramente no falta mucho para el desenlace.

— ¿Y no anuncian al vencedor, no?- dijo Severus en su amargado tono usual en el— igual que no anunciaron el ataque al ministerio.

— No hubo pérdidas que lamentar- recalco Minerva.

— No creo que ese fuera su fin Minerva- habló Dumbledore.

— ¿Cuál era entonces?

— Solo una distracción Minerva una mera distracción lo que me gustaría saber es, ¿Para que?

Crookshanks dormitaba en mis piernas mientras Lena me hablaba maravillas de la casa Wilman, sin embargo, cuando por fin divise la casa no era nada a lo que yo me había imaginado aunque realmente mi imaginación nunca ah sido tan basta como se debiera a mi edad, eso era una mansión.

La mansión Wilman porque eso era no una pequeña casa como yo me habría imaginado cuando lo menciono Lena, era el segundo lugar más impresionante que había visto en mi vida después de Hogwarts claro no había lugar a una comparación y de repente yo tendría que vivir ahí y aprender sobre "La sociedad mágica" debí de estar bastante asustada pero al parecer nadie pareció notarlo.

Al bajar admire mejor la casa la arquitectura era hermosa con columnas que parecían ser de orden jónico que eran el reposo para llegar a la entrada se tenían que subir unas escaleras a los lados reposaban dos figuras de unas criaturas mágicas de las cuales desconocía el nombre y no había visto en ningún libro.

Cuando llegamos a la puertas se abrieron inmediatamente dejando ver un recibidor por demás impresionante vamos ni siquiera se como describirlo todo era tan perfecto, hermoso totalmente hecho con magia el lugar era imposible que fuera de otra forma.

— Bienvenida a casa- dijo Bryan a mi lado.

Y así fue durante todo ese veranos e convirtió en un hogar y yo me convertí en todo lo contrario a lo que era o por lo menos eso había aprendido aparentar y el comentario de Bryan se volvió realmente cierto _"Aprenderás mas de lo que imaginas"_. Sin saberlo Hermione no era la única que había aprendido nuevas clases de magia, también era única por haber olvidado el amor.

**_Continuara…_**

_Los hombres son como los perros - vuelven una y otra vez._

_Las mujeres son como los gatos - les riñes una vez y se van_


	11. ¿QUE TAL EL VERANO?

∞≈∞≈∞≈∞

**IDENTIDAD 11**

**¿QUÉ TAL EL VERANO?**

**POR: EROL HARUKA**

**∞≈∞≈∞≈∞**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING**

∞≈∞≈∞≈∞

En el anden 9 ¾ desde tempranas horas todo era un gran barullo a lo lejos se veía una familia muy conocida; los Weasley, acompañados por el espectacular Harry Potter que ya se hallaba bastante avergonzado por todo lo que había recibido desde hace meses del sector femenino; piropos.

Nadie habría imaginado ver tan guapo a Potter en ropa muggle con una camisa cuello sport azul sin mangas donde no se podía dejar de apreciar que los brazos delgados y flacuchos ya no estaban más, en cambio estaban unos brazos con varios músculos donde mas de una se quiso ver abrazada por ellos un pantalón de mezclilla un poco deslavado pero bien ajustado haciendo ver un cuerpo bien formado y envidiado por los otros chicos por lo bien formado que se veía ese día había elegido unos converse vino para sentirse cómodo.

Lo que hizo saber a los demás que ese era Harry eran sus muy características gafas y esos ojos verdes tan atrayentes como siempre y que parecían irradiar una luz especial a muchas les pareció maravillosamente lindo el sonrojo de sus mejillas, constantemente a Sirius le daba mucha gracia la timidez de la cual gozaba su sobrino aunque el tío tampoco estaba nada mal también estaba muy guapo con un traje Arman negro y su camisa blanca sus ojos azules no notaban que también las damas presentes suspiraban por tan buen mozo hombre cosa que habría cambiado tal vez un poco al enterarse que era S.Black le habrían reconocido de no ser porque Sirius iba tan bien arreglado y con el cabello corto por una extraña razón desconocida para Harry su padrino le insistió en viajar con ellos en su forma de Hocicus mientras esperaban que se anunciara la salida del tren Harry vio a lo lejos a un rubio conocido acompañado por el imponente Lucius Malfoy y una mueca de desagrado se formo en su rostro.

-Muy bien Draco hasta aquí

-Si padre

-Espero que este año mejores y me refiero en el aspecto escolar y deportivo no en el de conquistador… ¿Entendiste?

-Sip- decía el resignado y hasta un poco avergonzado pero no lo hizo notar

-Más te vale- contesto su padre- porque no por nada el verano entero has entrenad para convertirte en…

-¡Draco!- se oyó la voz de Blaise Zabini interrumpiendo al señor Malfoy sin notar la mirada asesina que le fue dirigida- Buen día señor Malfoy

-Si como sea, me voy Draco- y de un plof desapareció

-De la que me libras Zabini

-Lo se me debes una- dijo el simpático y un poco moreno Zabini

-Seguro te lo agradeceré de alguna forma

-Siempre dices eso lo malo es que no dices cuando- decía siguiendo al rubio que ya avanzaba sin notar la media sonrisa de Draco que estaba arrasando miradas llego realmente cambiado varias chicas sintieron su rostro enrojecer cuando el rubio paso a su lado.

Altivo como siempre, paso lento y elegante, mirada que no se posaba mas de un segundo en nada ni en nadie pues nadie merecía su atención, media sonrisa que mostraba una perfecta dentadura con el cabello un poco largo al punto que podía amarrarlo en una pequeña coleta mientras unos mechones caían en sus ojos y retiraba de forma elegante para atrás sin mucho éxito se le veía más alto muchos más seguro de lo normal y con unos rasgos un poco mas maduros sus ojos grises miraron a Potter pero no se acerco a "Saludar" opto por pasar de el, aun era muy temprano, entro seguido de Zabini a un compartimiento.

-Te ves cambiado- dijo Zabini

-¿Tu lo crees?- pregunto un sonriente Draco mientras retiraba unos guantes negros de sus manos del mismo color que el atuendo entero- Sigo igual, siendo un educado caballero, bello no muy cortes pero vamos el mismo codiciado soltero

-¡Wow, que ego hermano que ego, las chicas de Howarts se tendrán que cuidar este año ¿No?

-Nada de eso yo ya tengo a mi Julieta- dijo Draco con una esplendida sonrisa y por primera vez Blaise reconoció al chiquillo feliz que conoció cuando ambos tendrían no mas de seis años y se sintió alegre por su amigo pero en definitiva- Estas muy cambiado¿Es tu peinado?

-Si Blaise, eso es el peinado- rió el rubio

∞≈∞

Hermione se sentía extraña pero en realidad lucia muy bien Lena en verdad se había esforzado junto con la Señorita Mcbell en dejar a una chica realmente hermosa y es que no fuera que lo necesitara ella ya lo era por el simple hecho de ser como era, la misma chica se miraba y repasaba nuevamente la imagen que el espejo reflejaba tratando de hallar algo…algo sin saber que.

Una linda jovencita de dieciséis años de largo cabello castaño claro muy claro que parecía de color oro a la luz del sol, se miraba perpleja sorprendiéndose de por fin haber controlado su cabello que ahora comenzaba lacio para terminar en unos lindos rizos y aunque, con mucha insistencia por parte de Lena llevaba un maquillaje ligero que enmarcaban los ojos acaramelados de la chica que seguían sin saber si en verdad era o no la misma de hace apenas dos meses.

La figura era alta aun mas porque llevaba unas botas negras de punta, se sorprendió al reconocer sus piernas que mostraba la falda blanca apenas un poco arriba de la rodilla¿En que momento había cambiado a si?

-No era como me recordaba- se dijo para si

Se había colocado una playera rosa con una leyenda, no llevaba mas accesorios que una cadena con el dije de una rosa y unas pequeñas arracadas. Le hacia lucir tierna pero también muy atrayente a la vista masculina que hasta ahora se había privado de ella desde que vivía en la "Casa" Wilman.

-¡No Lena no puedo salir así me da…me da, pena!

-Me lo hubieras dicho ahora mismo te traigo una túnica del largo de la colcha de la cama- dijo mientras hacia gestos de estar desesperada- Herms luces ¡Genial!

-No quiero lucir genial, mejor me pongo unos jeans

-Me temo que no- habló la señorita Mcbell-Ya no hay tiempo se tiene que ir a la estación ahora mismo

-¿Tiene?- pregunto Hermione dudosa- ¿Bryan no ira?

-No el señor esta muy ocupado en asuntos de suma importancia

-¡El lo prometió!- dijo por fin dejándose de ver al espejo para encarar a esa mujer que si bien no era del todo su agrado tampoco le detestaba después de todo había aprendido mucho de ella en su estancia.

-Tendrá que hablar con él esta en el estudio- hablo pacientemente la bruja como siempre.

Hermione ni tarda ni perezosa salió rumbo al estudio de su "tutor" ciertamente le había agarrado cariño después de todo ya eran dos meses así que el saber que el rompía su promesa no era algo aceptable así que dolida abrió las puertas de par en par entro al ya muy conocido estudio del señor Wilman para ella era simplemente Bryan mas que un tutor un amigo que le había enseñado mas de lo que cualquiera le enseñara en sus 16 años de vida.

-¡Bryan!

-¿Qué pasa? –Decía levantando la vista de un pergamino- veo que ya estas lista te ves muy bien… ¿Pero no esta algo corta la falda?- decía no muy convencido con la mano en la barbilla

-No me vengas con eso ¡Prometiste que me llevarías!

-Lo siento pero tengo asuntos que atender…volviendo a la de la falda

-¡Mis padre siempre me llevaban sabes!

-Herm lo siento pero esta vez no te puedo complacer- decía el recargándose en el sillón

-Mju esta bien no vayas ya entendí- decía saliendo del lugar

-¡Espera Hermione!

-¡Que!- decía volteándose

-Que te vaya bien en verdad lamento no poder acompañarte

Hermione suspiro y después le dirigió una sonrisa un poco comprensiva que el correspondió después de eso Hermione se despidió de Lena y sus queridos elfos y hasta de la señora Mcbell que parecía un poco preocupada pero igual Hermione subió al elegante carruaje que estaba a las puertas de la casa y de nuevo alzo su mano despidiéndose cuando ya avanzaba con dirección a King Cross mientras desde una ventana de la imponente casa el señor Wilman observaba la escena.

-Señor ¿Esta Bien?- pregunto la señorita Mcbell

-Si es solo que la voy a extrañar

-Es entendible después de todo…

-Es tan difícil decirlo, aun mas a ella

-Ella sabrá entenderlo cuando lo sepa es una chica muy inteligente señor

-Y también muy temperamental toda una Gryffindor-pensaba el- tan parecida a su madre

-Señor no entiendo porque no ah querido acompañarla

-Para evitar cuestionamientos

-No le entiendo

-Dumbledore, Dumbledore seguramente estará ahí se extrañara de mi presencia y aun mas acompañando a Hermione empezara a investigar y descubrirá la verdad no es conveniente aun no pasamos dos meses enteros en cubierto cuidándola y enseñándola magia para que ahora todo se arruine y lo que eh avanzado se venga para abajo por mucho que quiera decirle la verdad

-Entonces cuando será buen tiempo para decirle a la señorita

-Cuando sea necesario o cuando tenga valor- decía cabizbajo mientras la Luna ya comenzaba aparecer.

Mientras esa conversión se daba otra se formaba en el transporte en el que viajaban Hermione y su cuidadora.

-Fue una suerte que Dumbledore se apiadara de mi¿No Lena?

-Si, una suerte

-¿Y esa seriedad, no es tu estilo- bromeo la chica

-¿Has pensado lo que les dirás a los demás cuando te pregunten, que tal tu verano?

Hermione permaneció unos minutos viendo a Lena y vio el sentido de estas. "No puedo decirles todo lo que paso" pensó ella "Si se los digo ahora seguramente ni me creerán"

-No lo había pensado- fue su sincera respuesta

-Pues velo haciendo Herms

-¿Qué se supone que les cuente todo, TODO?

_-Flash Back-_

Desde mi llegada a la casa de Wilman sabía lo distinta que sería mi vida el primer día que conocí mis habitaciones quede sorprendida por tanta majestuosidad me sentí tan pequeña en cambio Crookshanks de inmediato se acostumbro al cambio quien fuera gato…me dije.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Lena contenta

-Seguro es genial sería muy tonta de decirte que no

-Me alegra

-¿Te gustaría recorrer la casa?; digo, para que la vayas conociendo- dijo Bryan

-Seguro

Conforme la iba recorriendo quedaba más sorprendida había muchos cuadros algunos mágicos otros muggle aparatos que en mi vida había visto, un comedor tan grande como el de Howarts, salones de lectura o de descanso unos inmensos jardines con gran variedad de flora, un estudio, muchas habitaciones, conocí a varios elfos que lucían muy contentos con la llegada de Bryan "Su amo" eso si no me cayo en la mas mínima gracia pero no podía iniciar una huelga cuando apenas había llegado y era prácticamente una invitada.

Me sentí absurda llevando mi libro "Historia de Howarts Vol.1" pero como me iba yo a imaginar que en ese casa había una biblioteca entera y que no solo tenían en ese volumen si no que lo tenían todos y hasta en diferentes empastados y diferentes ediciones por supuesto a partir de ese momento la biblioteca se volvía mi lugar favorito de la casa.

Los días que siguieron a mi llegada fueron un tanto extraños pero no me quejaba estaba llevando una vida muy placentera pero el recuerdo de mis padres persistía y las dudas sobre su muerte aun mas rápidamente tome cariño a Bryan el cual me cuidaba como una sombra siempre estaba al pendiente de mi el fue el primero en notar el gusto que había tomado a leer todos sus libros si bien no llevaba ni al tercera parte de sus libros los títulos que vi me dejaron prendada.

-¿Esta interesante tu lectura?- hablo Bryan sentándose frente a Hermione

-Si mucho- contesto apenas alejando su vista del libro

-¿Cómo te estas sintiendo con este cambio Herms?

-Pues bien jamás lo imagine sinceramente- decía repasando un párrafo que no lograba entender bien

-¿No has entendido una cosa?

Hermione frustrada voltio a verlo mientras asentía el simplemente rió un poco mientras se acercaba a explicarle un poco el había estudiado toda esa biblioteca por mucho tiempo de ella había obtenido mucho conocimiento y sería un gusto que Hermione también aprendiera además le daba simpatía que a la chica le frustrara el no entender algo le recordaba mucho a si mismo.

-¿Qué tal, no te eh dejado mas confundida no?

-No para nada explicas muy bien

-Pues gracias eres muy amable- le dijo mientras una idea llegaba a su cabeza- ¿Te gustaría aprender mas sobre esta magia?

-Seguro que si- respondió inmediatamente- ¿Tú me podrías enseñar?

-Claro estoy segura que serás mi alumna más brillante

-¡Con que aquí están!- dijo Lena con las manos en al cintura- La señorita McBell me mando a buscarlos- bufo- Ja pero de que me ah visto cara ¿Eh, a ver ustedes díganme tengo cara de…?

-Lena- le paro Bryan- ¿Qué dices que querías?

-Ah si, es hora de comer- dijo algo avergonzada la rubia si bien el "Jefe" era muy tolerante ella a veces rayaba un poco la tolerancia sin embargo jamás recibía reprimenda alguna mas que de McBell.

Esa fue la otra persona a que tome cariño ese verano, Lena se había convertido en una autentica amiga, consejera y hasta cómplice y aunque secretamente no lo supiera un ejemplo a seguir. Fuera de ser una bruja seria como todas las que yo había conocido era bastante relajada hasta algo despistada podía llegar a tener un carácter hasta infantil, una sinceridad que varias veces le decía caía en el descaro, jamás mentía parecía que eso se le estaba negado, era divertida, alegre parecía no tener problema alguno con la vida ni la vida una cuenta que arreglar con ella.

Aprendí muchas cosas de ella mis defectos aminoraron conforme mas compartía con ella dominaba mas mi carácter y poseía mas autocontrol mi terquedad aminoro igual que el fastidio a las escobas con las cuales nunca había podido llevarme bien, hasta una tarde.

Estaba yo dibujando en el balcón de mi habitación con tiza en mano trataba de dibujar aunque sea un poca de la mucha belleza que me rodeaba era un atardecer realmente hermoso en uno de esos vistazos al mirar el paisaje cual fue mi sorpresa al verla montada en una escoba viéndome detenidamente.

-¿Herms, no prefieres disfrutar el paisaje a dibujarlo?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no

-¿Por que no?

-Porque no y ya- respondió algo cansina

-El no, no es una respuesta favorable

-Pues que lastima porque no tengo ninguna otra y si me permites Lena quiero dibujar el paisaje en otra ocasión con mucho gusto te dibujo a ti

-Ven a volar- dijo Lena lanzándole una escoba que de la nada había aparecido

-No- dijo rápidamente Hermione- Yo no quiero- fue lo único que dijo al ver la extrañeza en al mirada de Lena

-¿Aun no sabes volar no?

-¿Qué¡Claro que se volar!- dijo segura de si Hermione- ¡Vale, bien no se volar!

-¡Genial yo te enseño!

A los diez minutos Lena ya me había convencida…

A los 15 yo ya estaba en el jardín con escoba en mano…

A los 16 ya me había arrepentido…

A los 20 ya estaba volteada de cabeza a tres metros de altura... T.T

-No entiendo coges perfectamente la escoba- hablo Lena

-¡Gírame de una vez!- grito la castaña

-No comprendo que estas haciendo mal- dijo Lena con detenimiento

-¡Len gírame de una vez!- esta vez Lena la giro pero 1 segundo basto para ver a Hermione otra vez boca abajo

-Herms¡Intenta girarte tu sola!- se oyó la voz de Bryan bajo mi- ¡Anda inténtalo!

Hermione obedeció sin replica como antes solía hacer y lo consiguió tambaleándose un poco pero por fin luego de un tiempo consiguió mantener un equilibrio.

-¡Lo logre!- grite emocionada.

Quien lo iba a decir yo en una escoba después de un tiempo le acogí el gusto a eso de volar a estar alejada de la tierra a conseguí por una vez alejarme de todo pensamiento o preocupación solo me remití a disfrutar y también aprendí eso que pronto ya ni Lena me podría alcanzar y de vez en cuando le escuchaba gritar"¡No hagas eso te vas a matar!" cuando yo me daba una pirueta o rozaba casi con el suelo ja que divertido era aquello ahora entendía a Harry y Ron era de las raras veces que los recordaba en mi estadía en esa casa.

Estaba encantada estaba aprendiendo mucho hasta que tuve que aprender a "Comportarme en sociedad mágica" ough eso si que había duro mas aun teniendo de maestra a la señorita McBell una maestra que era aun mas sería y estricta que la misma Minerva. Esta mujer era de gran calibre; tanto de maestra como de bruja, y no es que me hubiera enseñado grandes hechizos me había enseñado algo mas útil según su criterio la Astucia para enfrentar a todo mundo me había enseñado a tener una actitud a saber manejarme y la clase que mas recuerda ese esa de caminar…

-¡Más derecha!- y un nuevo golpe sentía mi pobre trasero que entonces ya se hallaría bastante hinchado

-¡Tu puedes Herms!- animaba Lena mientras comía una barra de chocolate

-¡Que fácil es decirlo!- pensé entre mi pero al momento me arrepentí por mi descuido pues con otro movimiento de varita esa mujer me había atinado un nuevo golpe- ¡Por merlín!- hubiera querido gritar en ese momento de nuevo me arrepentí pues otro descuido tuve.

Hasta que por fin aprendí a tomar las pocisiones "Adecuadas" para comer, leer, caminar, moverme y hasta existir y hasta aprenderlo; mi trasero, ya se hallaba bastante agradecido después de lo mal que lo había pasado ciertamente esto me servía para cuando volviera a Howarts ya no fuera mas una chica desgarbada y hasta descuidada en ocasiones como me habría mostrado McBell sin que yo supiera tenía bastante deficiencia en mi movimiento.

Cual agradecida estaba por todo por haber hecho hacerme disfrutar tanto verano por haberme enseñado a ser otra Hermione cuando al situación lo ameritaba no estoy segura si gracias a ellos descubrí a la autentica Hermione pero seguro que la misma de hace dos mese no era…

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-Llegamos- interrumpió Lena el silencio y sin saber mis recuerdos

-Grandioso- susurro la prefecta de Gryffindor y ante su mirada Lena se transformo en la felina que conociera hace tiempo- No pensaras…Lena no pensaras viajar conmigo… ¿No?

Después de decir eso Lena le sonrió felinamente y salio despedida hacia el anden 9¾ y Hermione tras ella gritando mientras trataba de alcanzar a la felina sin ningún éxito al parecer estrenaría nueva mascota en Howarts.

∞≈∞

La puerta del vagón se abrió abruptamente y la imagen que Harry vislumbro fue al de su más entrañable enemigo Draco Malfoy.

-Ya te habías tardado- sentencio Harry

-Si verdad¿Me extrañaste este verano Poty?

-Sería un masoquista de hacerlo Malfoy

-¿Entonces si lo hiciste eh?- rió Draco y a sus espaldas hicieron lo mismo Crabe, Goyle, Parkinson y Blaise no hizo mas que una mueca

-Malfoy¡Lárgate!

-No me da la gana solo venía a ver sus rostros no saben la gracia que me causan

-Si en verdad quisieras ver alguna gracia podrías empezar por verte el rostro en un espejo- bufo Harry

-Este último curso será muy interesante Poty así que no lo olvides ten a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos aun más- termino Draco y se marcho de ahí

-Que guapo volvió Malfoy- hablo hasta entonces Ginevra mientras Harry y Ron la volteaban a ver con horror hasta entonces Sirius se despertó de su letargo; vamos, que estaba dormido claro que en su forma canina pero al ver que nada pasaba continuo la siesta mientras Ron le miraba y negaba con la cabeza.

La atención se desvió de Hocicus cuando una resplandeciente Luna entro al compartimiento de inmediato Ron se coloro aun más que su pelo.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludo la ravenclaw

-Hola- contestaron todos

-¡Calabacita!- hablo esta vez Luna a Ron en tono acaramelado igual que el

-¡Rayito!- de inmediato se fundieron en un abrazo y un beso tras otro

-¡Por merlín!- dijo Harry molesto y al girarse a donde estaba Ginny ya no había nadie y el ya estaba bastante incomodo con Calabacita y rayito- En estos momento como te extraño Herms- pensó para salir luego del vagón no muy lejos de ahí estaba Ginny en una situación parecida a la de su hermano.

-¡Cuánto te extrañe!- grito Ginny mientras se abrazaba al chico

-Yo también- respondió el secamente mientras ella se adueñaba de sus besos

-Por fin vas a estar conmigo¡Todo un año!

-Bueno…eso…va estar un poco difícil- dijo separándola el

-No entiendo¿Por qué?

-Yo aun no termino con mi novia

-¡Pero si tu me dijiste…!

-¡Se lo que te dije, pero comprende Gin ella no es nada fácil y me cuesta trabajo terminarla

-¡Genial, entonces quédate con ella!

-¡No…no para!- dijo deteniendo a la pelirroja- Gin te prometo terminar con ella pronto por favor no te enojes o es que¿No me quieras como yo a ti?

-¡Claro que te quiero!

-Entonces¿Sigues conmigo verdad?

-Si- dijo tristemente mientras el la abrazaba aunque ella sabía que no estaba bien pero como le iba a decir que no si lo había estado pensando todo el verano.

∞≈∞

-¡No Lena!

-¡OH, vamos Herm!- trataba de convencer a Hermione de que ella en su forma gatuna sería una buena acompañante para la prefecta; además, así podría cuidarla.- ¡Sabes que necesitas una mascota, que mejor que yo!

-¡Tu no eres realmente un gato, eres una bruja!

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo Y¡Sabes que esta terminantemente prohibido tener una mascota que realmente es un animago!

-¡Nadie se va enterar de ello!- y de nuevo se convirtió en una gatita pues ya habían llegado a Howarts así que no hubo forma para que Hermione le diera una nueva replica.

-Haya vamos- dijo Hermione un poco titubeante

En Howarts los alumnos estaban entrando al gran comedor para la gran cena ya varios alumnos estaban entrando para la cena mientras Dumbledore pedía un favor al buen Sirius que ya estaba en su forma humana.

-Sirius

-Dígame

-Sirius hay una nueva maestra de estudios muggles solo que aun ah llegado temo que se haya perdido¿Puedes ir a buscarla?

-Vale- dijo Sirius y salio sin rumbo

Mientras tanto Hermione corría por un pasillo tratando de hacerse el nudo de la corbata pero estaba tan nerviosa que no lo lograba tras ella Lena corría de igual forma cuando un freno de Herm la hizo parar y resbalarse un poco la gatita estuvo a punto de estamparse por suerte no sucedió "Mi Túnica" grito Hermione "¡No me puedo regresar ya va a comenzar la cena de bienvenida!" cuando su solución se hizo humana "Vale yo iré por ella, corre que la cena va a comenzar!", "Gracias Lena", "No agradezcas y ándate" le dijo la mujer mientras avanzaba de regreso.

Hermione paro cuando vio a varios alumnas a fuera del gran comedor dio un gran suspiro y avanzo mas lentamente con un muy flojo nudo de la garganta y la camisa no muy bien acomodada pero ya no le dio importancia camino con paso lento y altivo al gran comedor estaba tan nerviosa que no notaba las miradas que llevaba a su paso.

Cuando entro al gran comedor la mayoría de los "Jóvenes de Howarts" se posaron en tan encantadora imagen una chica de largo cabello castaño muy claro con unos rizos realmente lindos la camisa algo desacomodada al parecer Gryffindor según hacía notar la corbata una chica muy bella pero que ninguno lograba reconocer.

-Que aburrición… ¿No Zabini?

-…- no hubo respuesta

-¡Zabini te estoy hablando!- pero nada, se giro a ver lo que veía su compañero cuando vio ese ángel creyó sentir su corazón parar con sus mejillas sonrojadas como NUNCA y la pregunta ahora era ¿Quién ERA SEMEJANTE VISION QUE HABIA DEJADO A EL Y LA ESCUELA ENTERA CONGELADA?

∞≈∞

Sirius caminaba por un pasillo sintiéndose un total estupido, "¿Por qué demonios no le pregunté como era la dichosa maestra?" pensaba "¡En que demonios pensaba!" se reclamaba mentalmente cuando frente a el hallo una rubia despampanante que no era otra mas que Lena.

Ella al girarse se hallo con un hombre que le miraba fijamente y un nudo se formo en su estomago mientras perdía un poco de su color natural y pasaba a ponerse pálida "Ya me descubrieron".

Continuara…

∞≈∞

¡Hi, people, xD uh bueno y después de mucho sufrir y mucho camino ¡Llegamos a Howarts! XD jaja ahora si las cosas ya toman su rumbo ñaka, ñaka jaja espero que les haya gustado este chapter, en lo personal quede contenta con él pero USTEDES tienen la ultima palabra así que cualquier duda uh comentario ¡ONE review please!

**Terry Moon**.- Hola Terry!Uf ya te iamginaras como eh estado ¡Casi dos meses sin ordenador >. , yo tambien os extrañe musho Terry T.T! Pero estoy de vuelta ñ.ñ jeje espero que este chapter os guste musho yo quede enkantada con el bueno aqui ya viste "Algunos de los cambios" nn  
En cuanto a lo de Sirius, bueno si Harry practico maldiciones imperdonable pero como dice Black "Es lo que hay que hacer cuando un desquiciado te quiere matar" ¿No crees o.o? jaja en cuanto a la disputa Draco y Harry cueno el dragón ya hizo la advertencia a Poty asi que si definitivamente habra guerra este curso y no solo por Herm, ah ñ.ñ. Jaja bueno nos estamos viendo Terry os cuidas mucho y GRACIAS por tus comentarios siempre tan atinados ññ un abrazote, saludos BYE.

**Mayas Angel.-** Hola! Espero te haya gustado el new chapter ññ esta vez intente no tardarme tanto y de hecho ya hasta estoy con el otro capitulo jeje espero que te haya gustado y te agradesco pors eguir mi historia, un abrazote y GRACIAS! ñ

**Sarah-Artemisa.-** Hola Sarah! jeje bueno loq ue va a pasar ni yo estoy segura a ciencioa cierta xD espero te haya gustado este capitulo y como se desarrollo todo agradesco tu comenario jeje y disculpame si te eh dejado ya casi dos noches en vela jaja peor vale te mando un slaudo y GRACIAS por tus review, nos estamos viendo BYE ñ.

**Atropo -PiaGranger**- ¡Hola ñ.ñ! GRACIAS pro el review cortito pero conciso ññ agradesco el comentario y espero nos estemos viendo, saludos! nn

Sin mas, aqui su servidora su despide y al recomendacion de siempre ¡Pasenla bien! saludos y GRACIAS :D

∞≈∞

¿Te has dado cuenta como un corazón son como dos lágrimas al revés?

∞≈∞


	12. 12 La primera noche en Hogwarts

**I D E N T I D A D – La primera noche en Hogwarts**

— POR: _EROL _—

— Que aburrido es este lugar, ¿No Zabini?

—…- no hubo respuesta.

—¡Zabini te estoy hablando!- Draco se giro a ver lo que veía su compañero cuando vio ese ángel creyó sentir su corazón parar con sus mejillas sonrojadas como nunca y la pregunta ahora era, ¿Quién era semejante aparición que había dejado la escuela congelada?

La chica pareció ignorar al comedor entero, Harry había quedado igual de impresionado que los demás cuando para su sorpresa frente a el se sentó aquella chica la cual saludaba a Ginebra, Harry sintió que se le formaba un hoyo en la boca del estómago al reconocer quien era la misteriosa chica.

—¡Hola Ginny!

—¿Hermione…?- dijo sin creérsela la pequeña pelirroja.

—La misma- dijo por fin acomodándose bien la corbata mientras esperaba a Lena con la túnica— ¡Hola chicos!

El ojiverde estaba en colisión no se esperaba verla así no tan pronto, todo lo que había imaginado en su mente, todo lo que estuvo pensando en el verano no lo preparo para lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, Harry se veía incapaz de decir palabra alguna, por suerte Ron se le adelanto.

—¿Qué te hiciste?- le miraba el pelirrojo perplejo.

—Nada-contesto ella y la atención se fue toda a Dumbledore que ya estaba sentado en medio de la mesa de profesores.

Minerva toco la copa con su tenedor y todo el silencio ceso para ver como el buen director se paraba y comenzaba con su bienvenida como en años anteriores.

—¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!- fue el saludo del director para todos— tanto para los que son de nuevo ingreso como para los que terminan sus estudios este año y los que no.

Y como todos los años, para no perder la costumbre los niños de primeros fueron seleccionados a sus respectivas casas que sería se hogar de ahora en adelante. Se hizo la advertencia sobre el bosque prohibido y llego la hora de presentar a los profesores de ese año.

—Bueno ustedes ya los deben conocer como subdirectora y en materia de transformaciones la profesora Minerva- una pausa para aplausos— en pociones tenemos a Severus Snape…-más aplausos mayoritariamente de la casa de los astutos—en la materia de DCAO, vaya ya llegaron- sonrió Dumbledore al ver a la puertas del gran comedor a Sirius— El nuevo profesor de DCAO, ¡Sirius Black!

Una gran ovación se oyó extrañamente para el ex prisionero de Azkaban y mas que nada de las niñas que estaban encantadas con el nuevo profesor que no lucía como lo habían puesto en esos carteles cuando colocaban "_Se busca_" de hecho era muy guapo, todas ellas se preguntaban quien era la mujer a su lado, Hermione casi se le salen los ojos a ver a Lena a lado de Sirius que comenzaron avanzar hasta llegar a la altura de Dumbledore y colocándose en sus respectivos sitios mientras Lena parecía gritar ayuda a Hermione y siendo prácticamente arrastrada por el querido Sirius.

—La señorita que viene de la mano del profesor, será su nueva maestra de estudios muggle a partir de ahora ella es la profesora… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

—…-mutismo de Lena.

—Señorita, su nombre- repitió Dumbledore a Lena mientras todo el comedor esperaba a que dijera su nombre.

—¡Pero si usted ya lo sabe profesor Dumbledore!- repitió Lena entre dientes aun insistiendo en soltarse.

—Si pero lo olvide- le susurro el comedido director— Y me eh dejado su hoja de ingreso en la oficina- le decía mientras Minerva le miraba mal— Su nombre señorita, ande que ya tenemos hambre.

—Yo soy su profesora el nombre es lo de menos ahora, ¿Es lo de menos no profesor?- le sonrió mientras le susurraba a Dumbledore— Mejor empecemos a comer que tengo un chiste... ¡Le va a encantar!- le dijo recordando el gusto del viejo director por los simpáticos "Chistes".

—¿Enserio? Pues siendo así- se giro Dumbledore al comedor— ¡A comer!

Y al barullo regreso de nuevo mientras Lena se sentaba en su silla de "Profesora", dejando escapar un suspiro del aire que había contenido "_Todo por culpa de este…_" se reclamaba mientras notaba como Hermione le miraba acusadoramente pero algo la hizo despegar la mirada de su estimada protegida.

—¿Entonces me va a contar el chiste profesora?

—¿Qué chiste?- cuestiono Lena a Dumbledore— ¡Ah, el chiste!- dijo acordándose de repente _"¡Yo no se me ningún chiste, acaso me vio cara de bufón o que! …piensa…piensa Lena un chiste, lo tengo_"— Profesor hasta que usted se acuerde de mi nombre le digo el chiste, ¿Bien?

—Ja, ja, ja así que no me piensa perdonar mi olvido, ¿Eh profesora?

—Así es profesor.

—¿Entonces nos piensa privar de su bello nombre profesora?- dijo un seductor Sirius Black al oído de Lena.

—Si- dijo molesta mientras tomaba la copa de vino bebiéndosela todo.

—¡Wow si que bebe!

—Así es- le dijo entre dientes mientras picaba fuertemente la carne en su plato con el tenedor soportando la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius, ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa y el lo sabía, porque como le encantaba hacer eso con las mujeres. No muy lejos de ahí Hermione observaba atenta la escena deshaciendo un poco el nudo de la corbata que comenzaba a ahogarla.

—"¿_Que rayos hace en la mesa de profesores? Nos van a descubrir._"

—¿La conoces?- se atrevió a preguntarle Harry a Hermione.

—No- respondió distraída.

—¿Enserio eres tú Hermione?

—No soy una aparición, obvio que soy yo Harry- contesto fríamente— ¿O que Chang te borro la memoria que ya ni me recuerdas?

—¿A que viene eso?- le pregunto molesto.

—Tu dime. Me sorprende que te des cuenta que existo puesto que el año pasado no veías a nada más que no fuera esa China.

—Sabes que no es verdad.

—Si a las pruebas no remitimos tú saldrías perdiendo, dejadme en paz- dijo mordazmente.

Ron y Ginny miraban alterado a sus dos amigos y ninguno más se atrevió a decir nada. Una contenta Luna se acerco de nuevo hasta la mesa de los leones corriendo a Ron a un lado mientras ocupaba un lugar y saludaba contenta a Hermione.

—¡Hola Hermione!

—"_Hermione_"- Draco casi se fue para atrás al escuchar a la lunática— "_Es ella, es mi Hermione_"

—¡Oíste eso!- le dijo conmocionado Blaise— ¡Es Granger!

—Que horror, regreso insoportable- hablo Pansy mientras cortaba la carne descuidadamente.

—La envidia te hace perder el estilo, ¿Eh Parkinson?

—¿Porque no te ahorras tus comentarios Zabini?

—No me da la gana- y como siempre ambos Slytherin comenzaron una pelea que como siempre ganaría el chico.

Draco los oía pero hace mucho se había alejado de ahí, simplemente no podía despegar la vista de la Gryffindor aun sin creer que esa era su "Amiga", no fue hasta que un codazo del torpe de Goyle le saco de sus pensamientos y comenzó a comer un poco.

La cena se desarrollaba con su habitual calma, claro con rumores por allá y por acá, con criticas por los nuevos profesores y uno que otro alumno. Un nuevo sonido de la mesa de los profesores hizo voltear a todos para ver al sonriente director una vez mas, a veces Draco pensaba que ese viejo jamás dejaba de sonreír siempre lucía tan feliz, ciertamente era algo envidiable o preocupante según se viere.

—Bueno antes de continuar con este exquisito banquete que ciertamente esta deliciosa, ¿Verdad Minerva?

A la maestra de transformaciones le salieron las orbitas de los ojos mientras asentía bastante molesta y reprochaba mentalmente a Albus su "Impertinencia" a lo cual el hizo caso omiso girándose a su alumnado.

—Eso digo yo- continuo el director— muy bien apresurare las cosas para seguir comiendo, primero que nada quiero informarles que gracias a la petición de uno de sus profesores este año, ¡Habrá baile de noche de brujas!

Todo estallaron emocionados en aplausos exceptuando Slytherin que sabía que no había que perder el estilo y menos ante Snape que miraba molesto a Sirius que a su vez guiñaba un ojo a Harry que sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—El profesor además me propuso algo aun mas divertido- decía el anciano contento— esta vez no serán los chicos quien inviten a las chicas- en eso Ron respiro aliviado sabiendo quien sería su pareja— Esta vez es el turno de ustedes mis queridas pupilas de invitarlos a ellos mediante una pequeña dinámica que haremos jeje ya se vera mas delante de que tratara.

Algunas chillaban emocionadas mientras otras se querían hundir en ese comedor, Hermione por su parte no tuvo reacción alguna y eso lo percibió el rubio mas guapo de Slytherin y Hogwarts.

—Hablando de dinámicas este año haremos una realmente especial para fraternizar aun más entre casas esto será para la materia de estudios Muggle- hablo mientras las casa aplaudían no muy animadas y Lena ya lucía un muy pálido color de piel

—¿Un poco de agua maestra?- dijo un alegre Black.

—No gracias- le dijo entre dientes.

—¿Segura? Porque si usted quisiera…

—No gracias…- volvió a decir entre dientes mientras se giraba estática para ver de nuevo al director. Sirius reía un poco por lo bajo ante la atenta mirada de Snape.

—Bien y el ultimo punto a tratar es sobre los nuevos premios anuales por favor un enorme aplauso para, ¡Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy!

Haciendo caso a Dumbledore ambos recibieron una ovación mientras se levantaban de su lugar y ambos se miraban ella pudo ver algo nuevo en el un brillo; el en cambio, solo se hallo con una mirada perdida y sin vida que hizo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

La cena paso muy rápido y de un momento a otro Lavander y Parvarti habían enredado a Hermione en una entrevista, por así llamarlo, haciendo imposible a los chicos que tenían su vista fija en ella acercársela pues las cotilleras de Hogwarts se la habían llevado a la torre para enterarse del estilista que hizo tan buen look a la castaña y además comentar uno que otro buen chisme porque después de todo era la primera noche en Hogwarts.

Poco a poco el comedor fue quedando completamente vació. Draco había salido del gran comedor, mucho antes de que Parkinson se le echara encima. El rubio camino hasta el ya conocido retrato de los gatos mientras ese madame extraña le pedía la contraseña y como en otras ocasiones tuvo que decir "_Somalí_" entro un poco cansado dejando casi todo el uniforme de lado exceptuando su camisa blanca, el pantalón y los lustrados zapatos mientras se sentaba en la pequeña sala, la misma que conoció gracias a Hermione y a la cual había llevado estúpidamente a Debra.

— Soy el perfecto tonto- pensaba a sus adentros mientras se desabotonaba la camisa dejando ver los perfectos músculos adquiridos a base de entrenamiento, con un movimiento de varita incendio un cigarrillo que comenzó a fumar dejando escapar el humo mientras observaba el techo recostado en el cómodo sillón de la estancia cuando sintió como alguien se lo quitaba de la boca haciéndolo enderezarse rápidamente

—Ya te dije que es malo para tu salud- dijo Hermione quitándole el cigarrillo mientras lo pisaba y deshacía.

—¿Hermione?

—Si, lamento no ser quien esperabas- dijo ella sentándose en el sillón individual frente a Draco mientras cruzaba la pierna.

— ¿Como se le ocurre hacer eso?- pensó Draco mientras la admiraba, la había visto de lejos pero ahora de cerca no solo era preciosa, era la chica mas hermosa que hubiera creído ver nunca.

—Si estas molesto por tu cigarrillo, lo siento, pero ya te lo dije es malo para la salud además hace daño a los pulmones y encima de todo deja los dientes muy mal desde el año pasado te dije… ¿Me estas escuchando Draco?- dijo ella arrugando el entrecejo.

—Es ella- pensó el al escuchar el regaño— Te escucho Hermione.

— No te creo nada- sonrió ella y el a su vez repitió el gesto— ¿Qué tal la cena? Esta vez no pude ver a Parkinson encima de ti.

—Le advertí que no lo hiciera.

—¿Y te hizo caso? Vaya eso si que es nuevo, seguro que Debra te lo pidió.

—Te equivocas, ella y yo terminamos- dijo algo molesto volteando la cara.

—No lo sabía- la castaña mordió su labio nerviosamente.

—Me esta tentando- pensó el así que mejor siguió hablando— Estoy solo.

—Si estuvieras solo yo no estaría aquí Draco.

—Siempre has estado ahí para mí, ¿No?

—Pues si, me alegra que te des cuenta.

—Mas vale tarde que nunca Herms.

—Con ustedes los hombres siempre es mas tarde que temprano Draco- rió ella traviesa.

— Ahora mismo no quiero discutir la genealogía de los sexos- sonrió el haciendo un mechón de su largo cabello para atrás— En cambio quisiera saber a que hombres te refieres.

—Ninguno en particular.

—¿Segura?- ella asintió— Nunca te pregunte, ¿Quién te gusta Hermione?

—Este año nadie.

—¿Este? Entonces vamos cambiando prototipos con los años eso es genial- sonrió el aunque realmente no le pareciera nada genial— ¿Quién te gustaba estos años?

—Veamos- meditó ella— en primero me encantaba Oliver Wood, en segundo Lockhart, en tercero Ron, en cuarto Krum, quinto nadie y en sexto…- dudo ella.

—¿En sexto quién?

—Tú- dijo descuidada sin notar lo abierto de los ojos de el y como su manos sudaban temblorosas— Harry también me gustaba ustedes dos me gustaban mucho hasta el año pasado.

—¿Potter?- dijo el alzando la ceja con una sonrisa bastante fingida haciendo de nuevo ese maldito mechón par atrás mientras el corazón bombeaba salvajemente haciendo enrojecer su rostro.

—Si Potter, no es como si hubiera muchos Harry, Draco si tu y el me gustaban pero ya no- dijo ella sonriendo y con toda naturalidad.

—¿Por qué?- fue lo único que escapo de sus labios pensando mentalmente "_Estupida pregunta_".

—Pues por muchas razones Draco pero ahora ya no vale la pena hablarlo- Hermione se levanto y con pasos cadenciosos se acerco al dragón haciéndolo retroceder mientras le susurraba— ¿Sabes lo que aprendí de amor este verano Draco?- el negó mientras ella se sentaba a su lado diciéndole— Solo es divertido cuando juegas con él.

El quedo estático mientras aspiraba su suave aliento, ella en cambio poco a poco se alejo de la oreja del rubio y por un minuto reino el silencio.

Ocultos en un corredor en la oscuridad ambos se besaban mutuamente Ginny se sentía dichoso por tenerlo como novio era realmente increíble ese chico parecía crear una especie de corto circuito en ella, ni si quiera estaba segura como habían terminado ahí ellos dos como amantes. Ambos se despidieron mientras que cada uno iba a su respectiva sala común al entrar a la sala de los leones Gin pudo ver a un Harry Potter que iba y venía de halla para acá en tanto su hermano se plantaba frente a ella.

—¡Donde andabas!

—Por ahí.

—¡Ginebra Weasley! Estas no son horas de andar _por ahí_.

—¡Ginny!- llamo Harry— ¿No estaba Hermione contigo?

—No creí que estaba con Lavander y Parvarti.

—No al parecer se las escabullo- le aclaro Ron.

De inmediato Harry subió las escaleras mientras con el mapa de los merodeadores en sus manos "_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_", el mapa se revelo dejando ver a Potter las pequeñas motas y tratando de encontrar a su Hermione, ¿Donde estas?

Draco se repuso luego de un minuto por las palabras de Hermione.

—Hace dos meses jamás hubieras estado de acuerdo con tan triste pensar.

—Hace dos mese aun tenía corazón Draco.

—Nadie Hermione ni mago, bruja o muggle pierde su corazón.

—Pues yo si- dijo levantándose con Draco tras de ella.

—Espera, ¿Te vas sin más?

—Pues si, tengo sueño.

—Te acompaño a tu sala común.

—Gracias- dijo ella acercándose al rubio hasta acariciar su cabello y casi pegar sus labios cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de Draco y note el deseo de el por besarla se alejo— Yo tenía razón.

—¿Qué?- el rubia se sentía desprevenido con esta nueva Hermione.

—Te dejaste el cabello largo, no me gusta Draco, déjatelo como antes que te luce mejor.

Y sin mas salio con Draco a su lado bastante rojo conforme avanzaban a la sala común de la casa de los leones su intenso rojo fue aminorando cuando paro al ver que alguien se paraba enfrente de ellos de inmediatos e aproximo mas a Hermione queriendo cubrirla con su capa lamentablemente se la había dejado en la sala y llevaba el mismo atuendo desfajado.

—Hermione- dijo figura extendiendo una rosa que Hermione tomaba entre sus manos.

—Gracias, eres muy amable Laurie- le dijo la guapa castaña a su pretendiente que salía de las sombras.

—Es lamentable que tu belleza la opaque, le traje a Hogwarts especialmente para ti.

—Es muy linda- le dijo sonriendo.

—¿Tienes tiempo Herms?

—¿Ahora?

—Ella no tiene tiempo- dijo Draco enfrentándose a tan molesta presencia.

—No te lo pregunte a ti Malfoy.

—Tal vez quieras preguntárselo a mi puño- le dijo mientras ambos ya se dirigían a acertar el primer golpe.

—Draco- dijo Herms deteniéndolo— No tengo tiempo ahora Laurie- contesto a ella mientras Draco sonreía altivo— Pero en la primera salida a Hogsmade podemos ir juntos si tu quieres.

—Por su puesto Hermione- sonrió el Ravenclaw notando la creciente furia de Draco.

—¿Enserio piensas ir con este Hermione?- pregunto Harry.

Hermione se sintió en aprietos al ver al León, Serpiente y Águila sacar las varitas.

—Chicos yo no creo que- fue lo que alcanzo a decir ella cuando Draco ya la había hecho a un lado suyo por mera protección.

—¡¿Falta mucho?

— Pero profesora si yo solo le estoy dando un recorrido por Hogwarts.

—¡Que amable! Pero no quiero un recorrido a media noche profesor- reclamo Lena.

—Me encantan las mujeres enojadas- rió Sirius mientras la tomaba y la pegaba a un árbol— Y me encantas aun más tu. Me encantas desde que te vi gatita.

—Las gatas arañan, cuidado Black.

—Aráñame todo lo que quieras soy algo masoquista.

—¡Estas loco!

—¡Ya nos hablamos de tu! Si insistes preciosa gatita.

—¡Acércate un poco mas Black y juro que Dumbledore se enterara!

—Puede ser que me regañe un poquito, pero vamos estoy acostumbrando cuando estudiaba aquí las reprimendas no eran muy fuertes sabes soy de los chicos favoritos de Albus.

—¡Se suponía que solamente me mostrarías mis habitaciones!

—Mejor te muestro la mía y si quieras te quedas el resto del año escolar.

—No lo creo- le dijo dándole un puntapié—¡Para que te acuerdes!— mas temprano de lo que Lena hubiera querido Sirius se recupero y empezó a corretearla y así iban ambos corriendo uno tras otro, Lena paro bruscamente haciendo caer a Sirius.

—¡Gatita, que rápido te rindes!- dijo un adolorido Black.

Poco a poco Sirius se fue reincorporando hasta ver a tres chicos y una chica entre los hombres estaba su sobrino predilecto.

—¿Que pasa aquí?

—¡La profesora pregunto algo, contesten!- dijo Sirius y seguido de el una tercera voz se escucho.

—Un interesante cuadro- dijo el frió profesor de pociones Severus Snape provocando el temblor de todos.

**_Continuara…_**


	13. QUIDDITCH!

∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞

**IDENTIDAD 13**

**QUIDDITCH**

**POR: EROL HARUKA**

∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING**

∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞

Con paso lento y pausado fue recorriendo su cuarto para terminar sentándose y colocándose el uniforme, se sentía raro colocárselo de nuevo después de dos meses uno se desacostumbra, al terminar de colocarse el chaleco se dirigió hacía el espejo aun anudando la corbata de colores rojos al verse de cuerpo entero noto que la falda le quedaba un poquito corto, nada grave en realidad así que opto por dejarla así.

Después se sentó en el taburete y con un movimiento de varita su cabello había quedado seco y perfectamente peinado cayendo en hermosos rulos y entonces comenzó con la tarea de maquillarse un maquillaje muy ligero que ni si quiera parecía notarse después de darse un ultima revisada tomo su túnica y tomando sus libros se dirigió al gran comedor para desayunar no sin antes mover un poco a sus compañeras para que se comenzaran a levantar.

-Hermione- escucho a sus espaldas al ya estar cerca del cuadro

-Harry¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

-Yo, no tuve muy buena noche

-¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?- pregunto preocupada

-No Herm- sonrió el- ¿Podemos platicar un minuto?

-Este bien- dijo sentándose en el sofá que le indicaba el guapo ojiverde

-Yo lamento lo de anoche- comenzó Harry

-Lo de anoche- pensó Hermione recordando lo sucedido

∞ **Flash Back ∞**

-¡Que pasa aquí!

-¡La profesora pregunto algo, contesten!- dijo Sirius y seguido de el una tercera voz se escucho

-¡Que hacen todos aquí!- dijo el frió profesor de pociones Severus Snape y entonces si todos temblaron y eso que apenas era la primera noche en Howarts.

-¡No pasa nada profesor!- contesto Hermione

-¡Apenas llegaron y ya empezaron a romper reglas eh Potter-Granger!

-Snivellli, seguro que hay una buena razón para que ellos estén aquí

Snape estuvo a punto de contestarle a Black pero su mirada se poso en Draco que mantenía tomada de la cintura a Hermione con una rápida mirada de advertencia Draco le soltó, ladeando un poco la cabeza comenzaba abrochar su camisa con las mejillas sonrojadas, Harry lo noto hasta entonces y un mueca de enojo se asomo a su rostro viendo fijamente a Hermione que le hacía señas a Lena para que les ayudara.

-¡Que gusto verlos a todos juntos!- dijo Albus Dumbledore- Profesores, llevo rato esperándoles para la junta

-¿Qué junta?- dijo Snape molesto

-La junta a la que mande llamar hace poco Severus, por eso envié a estos cuatro alumnos avisarles- sonrió tomando de los hombros a Harry y Hermione- ¿Verdad chicos, señorita?

Los cuatro asintieron no muy seguros y preguntándose ¿Por qué el director les había salvado de un castigo seguro? Aun mas Draco que sabía de la preferencia del viejo a los leones pero el no era uno el era una serpiente.

-Siendo así, pueden ir a sus salas comunes

Nada perezosos los cuatro emprendieron marcha a sus respectivas salas comunes mientras los profesores seguían al viejo director a su oficina, al llegar vieron a los profesores de las demás materias ahí mientras Albus se sentaba en su silla de Director y comenzaba una larga reunión.

En los corredores de Howarts en tanto se desarrollaba una discusión acalorada entre dos de los integrantes del famoso "Trío de Oro" ambos bastantes molestos una por la necedad del otro y el otro por la calma de ella.

-¡No termino de entender que demonios hacías con esos imbeciles a estas horas!

-¡No son ningunos imbeciles Harry, Draco es mi amigo y Laurie también!

-¡Con un amigo no vas solo a Hogsmade!

-¿Ah no?- dijo ella- ¿Y entonces que era cuando tu ibas con Chang, eh?- reclamo- ¡Supuestamente también solo era tu amiga no!

-¡Al principio era así, sabes que después nos hicimos novios!

-Si lo se, tal vez haga lo mismo con Laurie

-¡Entonces yo tengo razón eh te gusta ese bateador de cuarta!

-A lo mejor y si- dijo calmada- digo es bastante atento, muy guapo, desde el año pasado le gusto, me puso más atenciones que cualquiera el curso pasado y sobre todo¡Besa muy bien!

Harry no fue el único que escucho esas palabras alguien en las sombras también lo hacía el príncipe Slytherin sintió hervir la sangre igual que Potter que se había quedado estático en ese pasillo mientras la chica pensada por los dos hace rato se había largado de ahí a su sala común.

Draco se encamino rápidamente a la sala de Slytherin ya bastante problemas había tenido esta noche, traía un sabor amargo en la boca realmente odiaba sentirse como lo hacía con la sangre hirviendo, pensando con rencor en el maldito Ravenclaw y mas que nada renconcor a si mismo ella pudo haber sido suya desde el curso pasado peor el en cambio prefirió a un águila que resulto no ser lo que el pensaba al entrar se encontró con la mirada de Blaise que le sonreía enigmático.

-No me agrada esa sonrisa ya se la conozco- pensó el príncipe

-¿Qué tal esta Granger?

-No se de que me hablas- dijo sentándose frente al moreno

-¿En verdad pensaste que iba a pasar por alto tu atracción a ella?

-Te fallo esta vez Zabini yo no tengo…

-¿No tienes interés, por favor Draco soy tu amigo. Te conozco desde crió y se lo mucho que estas queriendo a nuestra querida premio anual¿Te atreves a negarlo príncipe?

-Para que hacerlo, se ve que investigaste bien

-Ni tanto, y dime ¿Ya conseguiste a la leona?

-No es cualquier leona y no es cualquiera a la que pueda convencer en menos de 15 minutos

-¿Y eso por que?

Draco aun dudoso comenzó a contarle la extraña forma en que había hecho mancuerna con la castaña, omitiendo claro la sala común de "Ellos dos" tal y como hiciera Hermione cuando contó lo mismo a Harry conforme avanzaba el rubio iba maldiciendo a su mente a medio Howarts en tanto Blaise le miraba apacible y se lamentaba por la mala suerte de su amigo, no le interrumpió hasta que Draco terminara con su relato.

-Y eso fue lo que me contó apenas esta noche y hace rato le oí decirle a Potter que le gustaba el maldito Ravenclaw

-Mmm…Draco pues en verdad no te va a resultar fácil, si lo que me dijiste es cierto ella te conoce también como yo y sabe lo "Casanova" que eres seguro que no te hará mucho caso

-¡Y crees que no lo se!

-Siempre has tenido poder de convencimiento, ahora es cuando debes usarlo

-¡Me conoce mejor de lo que yo me conozco, te das cuenta Blaise!

-Si, si pero ten en cuenta que ella dijo que ahora no le gustaba absolutamente nadie

-Eso me dijo a mí pero hace un momento a Potter le dijo otra cosa

-¿Estaba molesta no, enojados todos decimos muchas cosas

-Pues si pero esta salida a Hogsmade ya le dijo que iba a ir con el Solos- enfatizo la ultima palabra en tono receloso- ¡No me agrada ni un poco la idea!

-¿Dónde esta tu astucia?

-¿A que te refieras?

-Solo tres palabras- sonrió Blaise- Debra, Laurie-Venganza

∞ **Fin Flash Back ∞**

-Lo de anoche- pensó Hermione recordando lo sucedido, aunque ella no tuviera ni idea de la conversación de las serpientes

-Si herí lo de anoche- trago saliva Harry- ¿En verdad te gusta ese chico?

-Laurie, no Harry no me gusta solo le veo como amigo

-¿Me dices la verdad?

-Seguro- sonrió ella- Ahora señor enojo Potter¿Vamos a desayunar si?

-Este bien- sonrió no muy convencido pero no quería mas peleas esa mañana

-¡Con que acá están!- exclamo Ron- Me hubieran levantado, seguro ya se iban sin mi

-¿Nosotros?- dijo Harry ofendido mientras con Herms completaba- ¡Para nada, como crees!

Los dos soltaron una risa mientras echaban a correr al Gran Comedor con Ron tras ello los tres iban riendo, al acercarse mas al comedor pararon su exhausta carrera y se sentaron en su mesa comenzando a platicar.

-¿Qué nos toca hoy?- pregunto Harry a Herm

-Para empezar, DCAO con Sirius

-¡Genial!- exclamo contento Harry mientras Ron llamaba su atención- ¿Qué pasa?

-No se te olvide que hoy son las pruebas para completar el equipo, capitán Potter

-¡Gracias por recordarlo!

-¡Ni lo sueñes Potter!- hablo una voz fría tras la espalda de Harry que de inmediato se levanto igual que Ron- ¡El campo es mió hoy!- hablo notando que Hermione les miraba sentada con cubierto en mano

-¡No me digas Malfoy!

-¡Estas advertido, que ni se te ocurra aparecerte por ahí!

-¡Eso lo veremos Malfoy!

-¡Bien!- dijo el Slytherin

-¡Bien!- dijo el Gryffindor

Chocando sus hombros ambos se miraron molestos cuando el reloj ya marcaba la hora de la primera clase DCAO clase compartida por Leones y Serpientes.

-¡Bienvenidos!- hablo Sirius viendo a su clase- Ya todos deben saber mi nombre soy Sirius Black- unas risitas nerviosas se oyeron por parte de las chicas- Me pueden llamar por mi nombre eso de profesor suena muy aburrido ahora ¿Qué tal si empezamos con la primera clase?

DCAO se convirtió rápidamente en la materia de todos los estudiantes, mucho trabajo practico, tres renglones de teoría y nada de tarea ¿Cómo no iban a estar a gusto?

-¡Sirius es genial, Harry!

-¡Lo se Ron!- dijo terminando de ponerse sus guantes

Así era, la hora de escoger miembros llegaba ahora en el equipo de Gryffindor faltaban dos bateadores y dos cazadores, Ron seguía con el puesto de guardián, Harry capitán y buscador y Ginny por su parte era cazadora unos golpeas a la puerta hicieron salir a Ron y Harry para encontrarse con la pequeña Ginny.

-Chicos, hay un problema- rió nerviosa

Hermione esperaba junto a otras compañeras de su casa y a su amiga Luna empezar a ver las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch unas esperaban ver a Harry y tal vez conseguir una foto, autógrafo o con suerte un beso. Hermione solamente fue por compromiso más que por ánimo, desgraciadamente como no todo es perfecto en la grada de a lado estaban varias Slytherin entre ellas como no, Parkinson.

-¡Granger, que te hizo salir de tu biblioteca ratón!

-Lo mismo que a ti te hizo salir del serpentario Parkinson

-¡Que dijiste!

-Hay que bañarse bien Parkinson si no luego no se escucha nada- rió acompañada de Luna

-¡Te escuche perfecto, sigo sin entender que haces acá

-Lo mismo que tu

-¿Harás prueba para entrar al equipo de tu casa, no me le creo Granger

-Ah Parkinson, quien sabe este año te puedo sorprender

-Será un placer vencerte en el campo sangre-sucia- dicho esto se marcho al campo

-¡Por que le dijiste eso!- reclamo Luna haciendo salir mas sus ojos de su orbita

-Ah, no por nada Luna pero no esperabas que me dejara de Parkinson ¿No?

-Pero le acabas de decir que vas hacer audición para el equipo¡Estas loca!

-Luna, del dicho al hecho hay un trecho

-Pues en este caso no lo hay, si no haces la audición quedaras mal ¡Todas te escuchamos decirle a Parkinson que la sorprenderías si ahora te retractas quedaras como una cobarde!

-¿Quién me pudo escuchar?- con una mirada Luna le señalo que taras de ellas estaban Parvarti y Lavander- ¡No soy ninguna y cobarde y claro que voy hacer la audición!- bajo al campo maldiciendo a Parkinson y su estupida pelea- Con lo que me gusta el Quidditch- susurro

En tanto Draco y Harry comenzaban a maldecirse pues para su maldita suerte ahora no solo tendrían que hacer las audiciones a su equipo junto a su casa rival encima de todo tendrían que compartir el campo la mitad cada uno según había dicho Minerva poniendo fin a su discusión ambos estaban molesto pero igual comenzaron por parte de Slytherin había casi 10 que querían entrar al equipo en Gryffindor otros 12 se apuntaban para entrar al equipo.

-Veamos- comenzó a leer Ron la lista de aspirantes en tanto Draco y Harry seguían en su pleito- Finnigan, Thomas¿Neville?- pero si es un desastre pensó Ron pero igual siguió leyendo a los aspirantes- bueno creo que esos son todos

-¡Anótame a mi!

-Nombre y curso- hablo ron sin despegar la lista del pergamino

-Hermione Granger, séptimo curso

Todos giraron la vista, aun los capitanes, a ver la bromista que se hacía pasar por Hermione cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la resplandeciente premio anual que tomaba su hermoso cabello para marrarlo en una coleta mientras se quitaba la túnica y le sonreía ahí a los presentes en especial a Draco y Harry que le miraban horrorizados con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Anda Ron!- apúntame ya

-¡Hermione pero que crees que haces!- le dijo Draco

-¡Eso mismo!- le siguió Harry

-Solo quiero jugar o que¿El Quiditch es deporte exclusivo de solo algunos?-enarco la ceja

-Pues no- contestaron a la vez los capitanes volteando a verse feo

-Herms… ¿Estas segura?

-Si Ron

-Entonces tu y ustedes cuatro tomen el equipo las pruebas comienzan

Eso mismo dijo Blaise a su vez a los aspirantes para Slytherin cuando Draco le detuvo.

-Cambia todo para mañana

-Pero Draco

-¡Haz lo que te digo!- volteo esta vez a Potter- ¡Por hoy el campo es tuyo Potter, después de todo quiero ver el patético equipo que vas a formar para este año, anda Blaise a las gradas

-¡Escuchaste Harry!

-Si Ron- paso saliva- pellízcame quieres

-Como quieras- sin chistar Ron lo obedeció

-No, no estoy soñando- dijo el capitán sobándose el brazo mientras Ginny animaba a Herm, la pelirroja lucía muy contenta por su amiga en tanto Herm se ponía ese pesado traje para jugar

-¡Arriba todos!- dijo Harry

Pronto los 12...aspirantes estaban arriba en tanto Ron en el suelo le decía a Herm si quería su ayuda.

-No Ron, yo puedo sola gracias- le sonrió- ¡Arriba!

Dicho esto la escoba se poso en la mano de Hermione que velozmente ya estaba a la altura de sus demás compañeros que estaban mudos de la impresión en tanto Harry estaba bastante preocupado por si algo le llegara a pasar en una de las gradas Lena observaba todo atenta "Los ah sorprendido" se decía cuando unos brazos le tomaban por la cintura.

-¡Sirius!

-¡Me extrañaste!

-¡Oh no!- lo que resto del tiempo ambos reñían, bien solo Lena reñía porque Sirus solo reía

-¡No quieras reprimir los sentimientos!

-¡No estoy reprimiendo…!- no pudo seguir pues Hermione se había aventado en picada pero alguien ya se le había adelantado a regañar a la leona que estaba haciendo unas acrobacias en la escoba, de muerte.

-¡Hermione te vas a matar!- grito Luna- ¡No Herms!- se tapo los ojos ahogando un grito al destaparlo vio a al sonriente leona que seguía en lo suyo

La atención se estaba centrando en el premio anual Luna estaba aterrada con el temor de que se fuera a estrellar a una grada, Ron estaba pálido y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido en tanto Ginny gritaba alegre animando a su amiga. En tanto Draco volvía a respirar aliviado.

-Estuvo cerca- suspiro el rubio

-Ya cálmate- decía Blaise comiendo una manzana- Pareciera que el que se va a estrellar eres tu y no ella

-Estoy nervioso, ella no sabe volar

-No lo parece, vuela mejor que yo

-¡Te quieres…Hermione para ya!- susurro Draco tampoco se podía poner a gritar como la loca Lovegood- Estuvo cerca, ese Potter en lugar que la detenga- Zabini comenzó a reír por lo nervioso de su amigo

-¡Eso Hermione anota otro, si se puede!- grito Ginny

-¡Hermione!- grito Harry- ¡No hagas eso!- demasiado tarde ya se había aventado en picada rozando el rostro con el pasto y anotando otros 10 Pts.

-¡Potter como le permites que haga eso!

-¿Malfoy, que...que demonios haces acá arriba

-¿Esperabas que me quedara abajo viendo como lleva ya 10 jugadas para estrellarse de bruces?

-¡No te importa, es mi amiga!

-¡También es la MIA, intento de capitán y si no la detienes tu…!

-Bien Malfoy, ya te entendí¡Terminamos!- grito el guapo ojiverde

Treinta minutos después la calma había vuelto al campo de Quidditch que ya estaba lleno de alumnos cada quien admirando a cada cual, otros cuchicheando, otro sacando fotos y otros mas esperando los resultados para ver si habían entrado al equipo.

-Muy bien ya tenemos los resultados- hablo Harry visiblemente ya mas calmado el equipo queda así antes que todo, todos mostraron un desempeño excelente a muchos nos sorprendieron

-Ni hablar- interrumpió Ron- si que lo hicieron

-Si como sea, todos jugaron excelente la lista queda así

_**Equipo Quidditch Gryffindor**_

Buscador y capitán- Harry James Potter 7º

Guardián- Ron Weasley 7º

Bateador - Seamos Finnigan 7º

Bateador - Neville Longbotton 7º

Cazador- Ginny Weasley 6º

Cazador- Darla Nelly 6º

Cazador- Hermione Granger 7º

Dicho esto todos aplaudieron y cada quien fue a felicitar a quien había conseguido entrar al equipo en tanto Hermione ponía una mueca.

-No sabía que te gustara jugar- sintió el aliento mentolado en su oreja

-No es que me guste Draco, pero…

-¡Granger!- llego Parkinson a enfrentarle- ¡Ese uniforme no te va!

-Los chicos no dicen lo mismo Parkinson- sonrió- y sabes todos los uniformes a mi me van bien esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo Parkinson, a mi si me lucen- se marcho de ahí dejando a Parkinson maldiciéndola mentalmente y a Draco riendo en la cara de su compañera de casa al igual que Blaise este ultimo se llevo un golpe de ella que no le causo el mas mínimo efecto.

-La mejor bruja de su generación- susurró sirius

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Lena

-Hermione es la mejor bruja de su generación y ahora también va a ser la mejor jugadora de su generación- dijo a lo que Lena sonrió- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

-No, solo algo inteligente- rió dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose

-Mmm…al parecer me conviene alabar a Hermione- se dijo el animago enarcando la ceja con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Lena se encamino rumbo al cuadro de la señora de los gatos rápidamente dijo la contraseña y entro para ver a la castaña mirando por la ventana que mostraba la parte delantera de Howarts.

-Debe estar encantada¿Tu que dices Lena?

-Yo solo puedo pensar que has estado genial esta tarde aunque mas de un susto me has dado

-No fue mi intención- sonrió sin girar su vista

-¿Ya sabes que les dirás a tus amigos?

-¿Sobre que?

-No es por nada pero unos cuantos han descubierto tu reciente habilidad para volar

-No me di cuenta

-Pues ellos si así que vete pensando una excusa

-Solo diré la verdad

-¿Qué verdad?- se escucho al voz grave de Draco- ¿Ahora además de volar a ras del piso también hablas sola?

-No ahora Draco- volteo su vista- ¿Qué quieres?

-Una explicación, nada complicado

-Las explicaciones…a veces salen sobrando

-No para mi- sentencio el guapo rubio

-Para mi si- dijo ella saliendo del cuadro

-¿De que huyes?- salio tras ella

-No me gustan los cuestionamientos

-Solo los temerosos dicen eso

-No es temor lo que tengo- volteo

-¿Entonces que es?

-Yo solo…

-Tu solo- le dijo el rubio acercándola con una mano por la cintura acariciando su rostro

-Draco¿Qué haces?

-Escucharte

-Sorprendente

-Siempre te sorprendo- le dijo arrinconándole contra la pared y sin previo aviso le beso con pasión

Ginny que pasaba por ese pasillo en busca de Hermione había quedado de piedra al ver DONDE estaba y peor aun CON QUIEN estaba ¡Besándose! Iba a saltar a preguntas sobre esos dos cuando una voz a su espalda se susurro un "¡Desmaius!" llevándose de ahí a la pequeña Weasley.

Draco continuo con el beso ella temblaba en su brazos con el corazón bombeando a rápido ritmo cuando el se separo sonriendo socarronamente.

-Un beso legal no sabe tan bien como un beso robado

_**Continuara…**_

∞_**-∞-∞-∞-∞**_

**Os gusto el capitulo o.o? Espero que si ñ.ñ bueno este es el primer ENCUENTRO CERCANO entre estos dos xD habrá que ver que pasa. Se que van quedando unas cuantas cosas inconclusas pero pronto se develara el misterio xD o eso espero por lo pronto creo que esta llevando un buen ritmo el fic y eso me alegra musho n.n pero no tanto como sus reviews ¡Gracias por ellos me encantan!**

**Terry Moon**- Uola Terry! n.n jajaja gracias por tantas flores me alegra que te haya gustado el chapter anterior, espero que suceda lo mismo con este, como ves la actitud de herm ough y eso no es nada si no pregúntale a parkinson :P y próximamente a Draco jeje y por que no? también Harry se va a llevar lo suyo xD. En cuanto al Men de Ginny pues ya se vera va a ver ahí un trio amoroso con ella muy bueno ñ.-

El Lena y Sirius, jaja que te puedo decir una linda gatita y un coqueto perro u.u Imagínate como va estar esa relación!Ja, ja mushas gracias por el review Terry como siempre me has dejado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro ñ.ñ te mando un abrazote y un saludo, os quiero BYE!

**Atropo -PiaGranger**-Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, sip se que hay ciertas situaciones hay un tanto cómicas en este chapter también unas 2 que 3 que espero que os estén gustando n- je bueno Draco aun no se corta el cabello xD prometo darle un corte en un capitulo cercano para gusto tuyo jaja como dices ya nos estaremos viendo aquí en Identidad o en _Némesis_ que va muy bien ñ.-. te mando un saludo y un abrazo, BYE!

**Ly Malfoy-** Hola Ly! espero que te guste como me va quedando te agradezco que hayas leído mas historias mías créeme que es muy importante para mi esto que me dices pues me reanima a seguir y eso se te agradece musho, musho. Te mando un saludo y super abrazote ñ.-, bss BYE!

**konny-** Hola! je un poco rudo el cambio de Herm pero creo que luego de TODO lo que ah pasado no era para menos, me alegra que te guste al historia, MUCHAS GRACIAS, bss BYE! ñ.

**adriana -**Hola! ja, ja estoy advertida jaja te prometo que estaran juntos no se cuando, no se como pero lo haré prometido. abrazos BYE ñ.-!

**Sarah-Artemisa-** Hola! Espero que estés teniendo bonitos sueño jeje lamento lo de tus vacaciones pero ve el lado bueno de la escuela(Alguno debe tener ¬¬) xD. Si como ves los celos estan en su punto y este chapter no fue la excepción si ves la actitud de Draco-Harry lo de que herm no tenga corazón ehm ya me explicare mejor en los mejores capítulos lo prometo. Y GRACIAS por hacer tu tarea :P jaja, un abrazote Sarah y garcias por tus comentarios, bss BYE!

De nuevo MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS me sirven musho para la trama de la historia, por lo regular les diría pásenla bien nos estamos viendo y Bye y ahora se los vuelvo a repetir pero ahora les quiero recomendar dos fics que creo que son muy buenos y me gustaría que los leyeran.

1-_Némesis_ BY. Atropo -Pia Granger- www. fanfiction. net /s/ 2472006 /1/

_Un Draco y Hermione con muchas sorpresas algo de misterio y una buena historia ñ.-_

2-_Por Amor_ BY Laura Black - www . fanfiction . net /s/ 2511232 /1/

_El cual trata sobre los merodeadores en especifico de Sirius y se me hace muy bueno ñ.ñ_

3-_Si ya lo sabes¿POR QUÉ LO PREGUNTAS?_ BY. Dram-Kat -

www. fanfiction. Net /s/ 2349357 /1/

_Otro de los merodeadores jaja muy bueno con unos enredos amorosos de 10 y unos toques de humor muy buenos ñ.-_

Y ahora si me despido deseándoles unas muy buenas vacaciones y un buena suerte a quien no las tiene ya. Os quiero, BYE.

**_-∞-∞-∞_**

"_**Nuestros mejores enemigos no han de tener consideraciones con nosotros; ni tampoco los seres que amamos con amor entrañable"**_

_**-∞-∞-∞**_


	14. CENA PARA DOS

∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞

**IDENTIDAD 13**

**CENA PARA DOS**

**POR: EROL HARUKA**

∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING**

∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞

Ginebra camina apresurada por los pasillos hacía al torre paso de largo en la sala común sin si quiera prestar atención a Harry y Ron que platicaban en los sillones como huracán llego azotando la puerta asustando a una linda castaña que la miraba diciendo "¿Qué te pasa, también te volviste loca?", Ginebra no presto el mínimo de atención a la mirada y azoto la puerta tras de si al darse cuenta que solo esta ella y Hermione.

-¡Que hacías besándote con Malfoy!

-No se de que hablas- dijo levantándose hacia la ventana. El nerviosismo era notable.

-¡Los vi Hermione a ti y a el!

-Eso…eso no debiera haber pasado…

-¡Pero pasó!- exclamo- ¡El es nuestro enemigo!

-Nada de eso…el es mi amigo

-¿Tu amigo? Wow vaya ahora así se les llama- murmuro sarcástica

-No Gin lo de hoy fue extrañó…el me beso y luego se marcho

-¡Lo se, yo estaba en su cuarto cuando llego!

-¡Como!- una marca de furia se asomo al rostro de Hermione quitando su vista de la ventana- ¡Que hacías en su cuarto!

-¿Celosa?- hablo suspicaz

-No digas tonterías- se giro de nuevo a la ventana sorprendiéndose de su propia reacción

-Yo no soy quien tiene que ver algo con Malfoy¡Eres tu, sabes lo que harán Harry y Ron cuando se enteren!

-Ellos lo saben…

-¡Lo saben!- la boca de la Weasley se fue al suelo

-Bueno-paso saliva- tanto como eso no, pero si saben que yo soy amiga de Draco

-¡Ahora lo llamas Draco!- grito asustada acercándose a Hermione y colocando su mano en su frente- Pues fiebre no tienes, a lo mejor y esa serpiente te dio una poción o algo así

-¡No digas tonterías, solo fue un beso!

-¡Dime que no te gusto!

-No me gusto…- susurró bastante roja cuando se acordó del cuarto- ¿Qué hacías en su cuarto?

-Eso…ehm pues no solo yo te vi a ti y a ese…

**§ FLASH BACK §**

Draco escuchaba atentamente el relato de su amigo, después de haber robado un exquisito beso; según para su gusto, volvió a su torre siendo mas exacto a su cuarto, cual no va siendo su sorpresa al ver en una de las camas a una pelirroja acostada en la cama de su amigo Blaise cuando ya iba a empezar con reclamos Zabini le impidió el habla y rápidamente le relato todo lo sucedido como ella y el vieron a Hermione y Draco en el pasillo y como el por salvar a draco de un "Escándalo" había practicado un desmaius en la ahora desvanecida chica.

-Y la traje para acá- finalizo Blaise sonriendo

-Te debo una Zabini

-¡Me debes muchas!- reclamo frustrado

-Si…como sea- rió Draco apuntando a la cama- ¡Obli…!

-¡Hey!- reclamo poniéndose en medio- ¡Que haces Draco!

-Practicar un Obliviate, ahora si te retiras

-¡Estas loco le vas borrar la memoria!

-Solo lo suficiente- murmuro Draco

-¡No, que tal si te pasas!

-Zabini, déjate de tonterías y quítate

-No, ella no dirá nada¡Si es lo que te preocupa!

-¿Ahora eres adivino o que?- el rubio rió al ver a Zabini asentir rápidamente- ¡Por Merlín! Blaise tu sacaste la más baja calificación con Trelawney de milagro y te paso es más te paso por guiñarle un ajo- lo ultimo el rubio lo dijo con cara de asco

-¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

-¿No te vas a quitar?

-No

Draco lo medito por un momento viendo la expresión mortificada de su amigo y opto por aceptar.

-Esta bien Blaise pero si Weasley dice o insinúa algo no dudare en hacerla pagar…y a ti con ella- salio el rubio del cuarto rumbo a la sala de la dama de los Gatos

Blaise suspiro aliviado en tanto la pelirroja comenzaba levantarse, comenzó a ver el lugar, en definitiva su cuarto no era.

-¡Hola!- escucho a sus espaldas

-¡Ahhhhhh…..!

-¡No grites!- grito tapándole la boca

Ginebra entrecerró los ojos y le propino un fuerte golpe al Slytherin que cayo al suelo por el dolor, la chica ni tarda ni perezosa salio corriendo pero paro rápidamente al llegar a la sala común de las serpientes había varías de séptimo curso ahí, así que regreso escaleras arriba cuando de nuevo le taparon la boca y la cargaron otra vez cuarto adentro pero esta vez aventándola a una cama.

-¡Eres una agresiva Weasley!

-¡Y tu eres un estupido!

-¡Eso no esta en discusión!- la serpiente se mordió la lengua ante lo dicho

-¿Que clase Slytherin eres tu?- ¬.¬ cuestiono la pelirroja enarcando la ceja

-¡Bueno a ti que te importa!

-¡No me grites!

-¡No me hagas decir cosas que no quiero!

-¡Pues entonces no hables!

-¡Es mi cuarto puedo hablar todo lo que se me de la gana!

-¡No, no puedes estupida serpiente!

-¡Claro que puedo mira la, la, la, la, la, la!

-¡Cállate!

Y así comenzaron a insultarse por varios minutos hasta que tomaron un descanso para respirar.

-¿Vas parar ahora?

-Si paras tu primero

-¿Siempre eres tan necia?

-Lo necesario- afirmo ella

-Pues para ti lo necesario es hasta el cansancio

-¿Le vas a seguir?

-¡No!…chiquilla loca

-¡No soy una chiquilla!

-¡Pues te comportas como una!

-¡No-es-cierto!

-¡Si-es-cierto!

-Me voy- decía levantándose pero al ver al Slytherin con su varita en mano desistió de la idea

-No me provoques Weasley

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo nada…solo decirte que más te vale que tengas la boca cerrada. Nadie se debe enterar de lo que tu y yo vimos en ese pasillo¿Entiendes?

-¿Me estas amenzando?

-No soy yo quien lo hace, es Draco el no quiere que nadie se entere y créeme que no es una amenaza…

-¿Malfoy, por su puesto que lo diré Hermione es mi amiga

-¡Y draco es el mió, mira Weasley el…el la quiere

-¿Esperas que te crea?- bufo

-No lo espero pero de cualquier forma no lo cuentes a nadie, ni si quiera lo insinúes el no e de los que amenaza en vano volvió muy cambiado y no dudara en hacerte una maldición si tu arruinas su plan

**§ FIN FLASH BACK §**

-Pero¿No te hizo nada verdad Gin?

-No Herms, de hecho hasta me ayudo a salir de su torre sin ser vista por un momento ni si quiera recordé que era una serpiente

-Yo siento haberte causado el problema

-No te preocupes pero si lo que Zabini dice es cierto, Malfoy te quiere…el problema es saber para que

Hermione medito las palabras de su amiga y el recuerdo del beso volvió a su mente una y otra vez.

∞

La habitación se mantenía en completa oscuridad cualquiera que entrara a ella no hubiera visto la silueta de un hombre que miraba a la nada sentado en el elegante sillón de cuero negro. Pero Narcisa Malfoy no era cualquiera así que con paso lento se acerco a los cortinajes Abriéndolos un poco, lo suficiente para dar paso a un poco de luz para luego dirigirse a un sillón y sentarse a lado de su marido.

-Narcisa…eh estado pensando en el futuro de Draco

-Mientras no sea ser un mortifago…

-Sabes bien que eso no será no es el futuro que quiero para mi heredero

-¿Entonces?

-El debe hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares

-Eso siempre lo hemos sabido

-Lo se y se que no podrá el solo

-¡Draco puede hacerlo bien, tu mismo has visto como ah mejorado este verano!

-Y tú y yo sabemos como es esta sociedad mágica

-¿Qué planeas?

-Obligare a Draco a casarse en cuanto salga de Howarts

-¡No puedes!

-¡Soy su padre claro que puedo!

-¡Es un niño aun, no lo puedes casar!

-Pues tú y yo nos casamos siendo unos "Niños"

-Lucius no te lo permitiré, no es el futuro que quiero para mi hijo

Fueron las ultima palabras de la mujer que salio de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de si, aun en esta época su marido era frió y calculador. Su marido a veces tenía que decir tan forzada la palabra jamás lo había amado pero ahora menos que nunca podía estar separada de él. Menos que nunca.

∞

Hermione caminaba por un pasillo con sus enredados pensamientos;, junto a ella, una linda gatita a la cual había dado a conocer como su nueva mascota dándole el nombre de "Len", todos se sorprendieron por el cambio de felino algunos como Ron le felicitaron por el hecho de cambiar a la horrorosa alimaña que era Crookshanks otros como Harry reprobaron su actitud por cambiar de gato.

¿Pero ella que podía hacer? Crookshanks se había acostumbrado a los lujos de la casa Wilman así que la idea de regresar a Howarts no le hizo gracia y se negó rotundamente a entrar a su canasta para dejar su maravillosa vida gatuna en esa casa. Por otra parte para Lena había sido ventajoso para si cuidar mejor a Hermione, nadie se había dado cuenta de que ella era una animaga.

Del otro lado del pasillo con enredados pensamientos; también, venía Harry Potter junto a un enorme perro que parecía más que nada ser un lobo negro con sus ojos grises. Hocicus al ver a Hermione ladro alegra dirigiéndose a ella y despertándola al igual que Harry de sus ensoñaciones cuando una mancha blanca llamo su atención la sonrisa del perro aumento al ver que era una pequeña eh indefensa gata.

-"Con lo que odio a los gatos"

El perro ladro mas fuerte asustando al pobre felino y siguiendo ambos "Los instintos" Lena salio disparada a los jardines seguida de cerca de un alegre Hocicus que empezó a corretearla y comenzó el juego.

Varios estudiantes dejaron lo que hacían para girar su cabeza y ver a un perro ladrando fuertemente persiguiendo a una felina con cara de susto que aumentaba sus maullidos al sentir al perro tan cerca detrás de estos dos iba Harry y Hermione gritando el nombre de sus respectivas mascotas.

-¡Hocicus para ya!- gritaba Harry

-"Esto es tan divertido"

-"Me va a matar esa brutalidad de animal me mata"

-¡Len, para…para!

Todos veían divertidos la peculiar escena mucho reían ante al escena hasta que vieron que su recorrido llego a faldas del bosque prohibido todos dejaron de sonreír al ver que se adentraron a este y Lena pareció igual notarlo luego de varios metros adentro y notar lo oscuro del lugar por lo que paro en seco pero hocicus sin embargó no.

Lena se giro a ver que ese "Animal Bruto" se le iba encima sin embargo no sintió llegar el golpe luego de unos segundos, aun temerosa abrió los ojos para ver que estaba detrás de un imponente lobo.

Sirius miraba cauteloso al lobo se había quedado estático al ver a un imponente lobo blanco no parecía uno normal de hecho era bastante grande y hasta fornido por llamarlo de alguna forma lucía imponente y su mirada fría parecía intimidar a cualquiera. Era un hermoso animal.

-¡Len!- en eso llego Hermione que ahogo un grito al ver al lobo

-¡Quédate atrás!- le ordeno Harry sacando su varita

Fue entonces que Sirius reacciono y comenzó a mostrarle sus poderosos dientes al lobo que con una simple mirada salto por sobre Lena y hecho a correr dejando a todos extrañados.

-¡Len!- grito Hermione aliviada cogiendo a Lena en brazos que tenía una cara de fatiga impresionante- ¡Sir…!

-¡Herms!

-¡Harry déjame reclamarle como se merece!

-Hocicus- enfatizo las palabras- lo siente, ahora vamonos o nos castigaran

Así los cuatro emprendieron la caminata hacía el castillo por suerte nadie les acuso y no recibieron castigo alguno por adentrarse al bosque y pronto dejaron de comentarlo o mas bien prefirieron hacerlo en la cena pero NO Hermione que le reclamaba a Sirius en tanto Harry les escuchaba.

-¡Te lo digo Sirius, no vuelvas a perseguir a Len!

-Solo fue una bromita- sonrió descaradamente Sirius al igual que Harry. Claro que Harry se veía bastante fingido.

-¡La asustaste!

-Oh vamos Herms no le habré quitado más de tres vidas- rió Sirius despreocupado moviendo la mano y restándole importancia

-¡Se rasguño una de sus patas!

-Un ungüento y se le quito- le dijo Sirius como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo

-¡No es por eso!

-¿Entonces de que discutimos si no, me perdí de algo?- le pregunto extrañado a Harry

-¡Harry ayúdame!- le dijo desesperada Hermione poniéndolo mas nervioso- ¡Sirius me esta sacando de quicio!

-¿Yo que hice?- repitió extrañado el guapo profesor- ¿Harry?

-¡Ah, ustedes son imposibles!- dijo saliendo del salón de DCAO

-¿Harry?

-¡Sirius se supone que me ayudes con ella, no que la pongas en mi contra!

-Creo que ustedes dos exageran las cosas…en mis tiempos Prongs y yo…

-¡Sirius Herms me gusta!

-¡Lo se, como decía Prongs y yo…

-¿Cómo que lo sabes?- pregunto el estático Niño que vivió

-Hay Harry eres mi sobrino favorito OBVIAMENTE se que te gusta o sea a ti y a tu padre eso de fingir no se les da- decía negando con la cabeza- Pero bueno…mejor vamonos a cenar me estoy muriendo de hambre

Así ambos se dirigieron al gran comedor donde todos comentaban lo de Potter- Granger y mascotas en eso Sirius se sentó a lado de su profesora favorita de la cual se sabía recientemente su nombre "Bianca" que no era otra más que Lena pero cuando Dumbledore encontró su hoja ella era supuestamente la maestra Bianca.

-Hola Hermosa- susurro a su oído Sirius a Bianca-Lena

-…

-Bianca

-¿A quien le hablas?- pregunto Lena extrañada

-Le hablo a usted profesora- le dijo Minerva a Lena que recién se acordó que supuestamente era una tal Bianca.

-Bianca- apretó Lena los dientes- ¿Qué quieres Black?

-Saludarte- le dijo tomando su mano la manga de la túnica que Lena llevaba se bajo por su brazo mostrando un rasguño

-¡Por merlín, que le sucedió!- exclamó Minerva

-¿Con que te hiciste esto?

-¡No te importa!- se soltó bruscamente Lena

-¿No nos piensa decir profesora?- hablo la arrastrada voz de Snape- Creo que ese rasguño merece una explicación

-¡El grasiento tiene razón!- hablo Sirius sin importarle la cara de molestia de Snape òó

-Bueno, pues la verdad es que me no me di cuenta

-Es bastante grande para no darse cuenta- reafirmo Snape

-En verdad no lo re cuerdo

-Pero…

-Profesores, profesores si la maestra no lo recuerda dejadla en paz- habló Albus y todos siguieron con su comida de cualquier forma Sirius tenía la duda y quería respuestas, por esa noche no molesto a Lena…bueno no tanto como otras veces.

∞

Hermione entro al cuadro de la señora de los gatos cuando unos brazos la rodearon y la pegaron algo brusco a la pared.

-¡Draco, no me asustes!

-Me entere de tu carrera de esta tarde

-No ah sido nada

-Como digas

-¿Qué haces acá, te hacía en el comedor

-Tengo algo mejor, cierra los ojos- Draco negó con el dedo al ver que ella iba a reclamar- nada, nada anda ciérralos

Algo rejega Hermione acepto y cerro los ojos, Draco se quedo unos segundos admirándola, era realmente bella; sine embargo, cuento tiempo le había pasado desapercibido lo mucho que le gustaba esa chica que ahora tenía en frente a su amiga y cómplice en ocasiones, sería difícil reconquistarla después de lo que ella le había dicho una noche anterior sabía que el la había hecho sufrir pero el lo compensaría.

Con paso lento dirigió a Hermione hacía donde estaba la sala ahora toda arreglada con velas rojas que flotaban en el aire, se podía percibir un olor agradable y la noche ilumina por la luna y estrellas hacían el ambiente de ensueño, de un lado se encontraban unos instrumentos que tocaban mágicamente solos una melodía con un suave compás. La mesa estaba dispuesta, Draco había preparado todo para una cena para dos.

-Abra los ojos

-Bien- susurro ella lentamente los abrió sus ojos marrones quedaron sorprendidos ante la vista lo que hizo que el aumentaron su sonrisa visiblemente.

-Parece que te gusta

-¿Cuánto tardaste en hacer esto?

-Toda la tarde, anda siéntate- la invito llevándola a la mesa- Ya sabes que siempre te sorprendo- le susurro

Ella no atino a decir nada mas recordando el beso y se sonrojo visiblemente, la intención de Draco era esa y al ver el sonrojo se mostró contento.

-Draco…ese besó

-Me gustas- le corto el

-¿Qué?- fue su pregunta incrédula roja al máximo

_**No se decir lo que me gusta de ti,**_

_**algo me mata pero me hace vivir,**_

_**tal vez es amor,**_

_**es tu mirada o es tu forma de estar,**_

_**o la tristeza que me da si te vas,**_

**_tal vez es amor quizás,_**

-Me gustas mucho Hermione me quieras creer o no

-No te creo

-¡Porque insistes en eso!- exclamo enojado

-Mira Draco todo esto es muy lindo, pero no me convences

Draco le miro irritado pero de cualquier forma decidió que lo mejor era empezar a comer ambos se mantenían en silencio.

-¿Te gusto, no pienses mal me refiero a la comida- rió al ver lo roja que estaba

-Si, esta deliciosa

-Tus labios, saben aun mejor- pensó el tomando de su copa de vino

_**No se por que todo me sabe a ti,**_

**_una palabra un verso una canción ,_**

**_es un misterio de mi corazón,_**

_**que no me quiere ni contar a mi.**_

Desde ahí hasta el postro estuvieron platicando varias cosas, riendo y recordando una que otra tontería o anécdota que les parecía graciosa, cuantas noches draco no había platicado así con ella. Habían sido tantas y el había estado ciego al no ver lo hermosa de aquella chica en más de una forma le conquistaba el corazón era un misterio como estaba tan presente en el frió corazón del Slytherin.

-Te pensé todo el verano

-¿En…enserio?- pregunto tratando de no sonar muy interesada

-Mas que pensarte te soñaba despierto

-¿Y que soñabas?

-Muchas cosas…como bailar contigo

-¿Bailar?

-Seguro- se levanto él extendiéndole la mano- ¿Bailas?

-Bien- tomo la mano de él y a pesar del poco espacio que tenían para bailar parecía que tuvieran una basta pista solo para ellos dos, aun más porque Draco la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo poniéndole los nervios de punta.

-Mi sueño mas recurrente era el de vivir contigo- le comento al oído, entonces ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de este.

_**Vivo contigo es el sueño que yo tengo siempre,**_

_**vivo contigo no encuentro otra forma mejor de vivir,**_

_**yo no se si es amor por ti, me temo me temo que si.**_

No se sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron bailando así los dos, solo hasta que los pies recordaron que necesitaban un descanso se separaron apenas un poco cesando el baile y la música. El le miraba anhelante y una vez mas siguiendo sus impulsos se acerco rozando la comisura de los labio de ella.

Ella sintió sus labios rozar a los de ella, peor entonces recordó que ella no quería, no quería sentir cariño por más nadie no quería sentir un corazón ya estaba muy destrozado otro golpe que asestaran contra el terminaría por acabarla.

-No- lo empujo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo no, no Draco esto no va hacer ¡Tu no me quieres!

-¡Como que no, no te lo eh demostrado ya!

-¡Pues no te creo, me voy!- se soltó de él pero no tan rápido porque el atino a girarla y ponerla cara a cara con él

-Yo te quiero y se que tu también

-¡Eres un engreído!- trato de safarse de nuevo pero el se lo impidió

-¡Si tus labios no se atreven a decir lo que tus ojos gritan entonces nada más mírame!

**_Es tu mirada o es tu foma de estar_**

_**o la tristeza que me da si te vas,**_

**_tal vez es amor quizás,_**

_**no se por que todo me sabe a ti,**_

**_una palabra un verso una canción_**

**_es un misterio de mi corazón_**

_**que no me quiere ni contar a mi**_

∞

Hola! ññ

¿Cómo tan, espero que bien ñ.- Bueno eh aquí un nuevo chapter donde hay dos cosas relevantes para la historia espero que hayan notado cuales si no pues ya se vera. Je, bueno seguimos con estos arrancones de Herms y Draco que se seguirán dando lo mismo que Lena/Sirius bueno Harry y Draco ya han aceptado abiertamente que les gusta la chica y ella por su parte insiste en que no tiene corazón o.O abra que ver si Draco le saca esa idea…o a lo mejor y no es solo una idea ñ.- Espero que al chapter les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado en lo particular creo que es más bien es como un chapter de trancisión ustedes ya decidirán. Por cierto la canción del final la interpreta Chayanne y esta súper linda se llama "Tal vez es Amor", el autor lo desconozco n.n

Vale mientras tanto agradezco mucho sus reviews y por lo menos yo los seguiré contestando, espero que no me regañen o amonesten por esto pero vale por un review yo me arriesgo ññ

**_AlexiaRiddle.-_** Hola Alex! me alegra que el detalle de las frases te gusten es algo que empezado hacer particularmente solo para este fic es agradable saber el hecho de que a vos te gusten...lo del beso que bueno que te gusto :P ! Muchas gracias por tu review ¡El primero del chapter anterior! mil gracias por leerme, kisses! bye ñ.-

**_Sarah-Artemisa.-_** Holo ñ.ñ! Ojala que todas tuviéramos profesores como Sirius xD! Pero como tu dices es solo un hermoso sueño T.T ¿Como ves a Hermione en Quidditch? Yo y mis locas ideas :P

JE, bueno si dije que Herms iba a regresar cambiada del verano y el volar como ves a penas es el inicio a mi tampoco me gusta que fuera una niña de romperse una uña y por lo menos en este fic nos era asip si cambiara y ya no sera asi tan impulsiva(Por lo menos no musho) Me alegra que te este gustando el fic ¡GRACIAS POR LLERLO! me haces muy feliz n.n Te mando un abrazote y espero que tenags bonitos sueños! Un abrazote os quiero!

**_adriana.-_** uola! muchas GRACIAS por el review, bueno no se muy bien que es lo que no entiendes de Lena pero espero que conforme avancen los capítulos tus dudas se aclaren por que no estoy muy segura de cuales son ñ.u. Pero de igual manera muchas Gracias te mando un abrazote y de new GRACIAS!

**_Ly Malfoy.-_** HOAL LY! Muchas GRACIAS por dejarme un review, me alegra que a vos también le gustara el beso ñ.ñ kedo contenta con ello pero todavía faltan muchos más, eso tenlo por seguro ñ.-. Por cierto Ly ya se ke te lo eh dicho en mis review pero me encanta tu fic te va quedando genial porfa no dejes de actualizarlo. Ja, ja te mando un abrazo y mi cariño, bss Bye!

**_Terry Moon.-_** Terry! Uola! ññ como siempre me dejas contenta al leer tus reviews, GRACIAS¿Te han dicho lo buenos que son tus comentarios? ñ.ñ muchas veces me ahs adivinado al historia y esta vez no te ah fallado, con blaise estas en lo correcto ñ.- ya se vio algo en este capitulo, espero que te siga gustando, te mando un abrazo totote os quiero! ñ.ñ

**_NiNeTtA.-_** ¡MIL GRACIAS!

**_konny.-_** ¡Muchas GRACIAS! Yo tampoco consigo imaginarme bien a Herm jaja xD Un abrazo y un beso, bye!

A ustedes que leen el fic muchas gracias espero que sea de sus historias favoritas o por lo menos haré el intento de que lo sea. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Un beso y un abrazo todos, hasta el próximo chapter!

∞

_El amor verdadero no tiene final feliz. Porque simplemente no tiene final._

∞


	15. DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y SOBRINOS

∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞

**IDENTIDAD 14**

**DESCUBRIMEINTOS Y SOBRINOS**

**POR: EROL HARUKA**

∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING**

∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞

**Sirius caminaba atrás de un agobiada profesora de Estudios muggles en este caso no se trataba de otra mas que Lena ahora llamada "Bianca" que era el nombre verdadero de la profesora de estudios muggle que por extrañas razones no había llegado…aún.**

**-Bianca, hermosa hazme caso anda**

**-¡Ya te dije que no!**

**-Pero gatita linda- insistía el guapo profesor de DCAO**

**-No Black, no déjame en paz**

**-¡Profesor, profesor!- llegaba corriendo una pequeña de primer curso- ¡Profesor Black!**

**-Dime- se giro sobre sus talones para ver a una pequeña Ravenclaw- Profesor, el director me dijo que lo espera en su despacho**

**-¿No te dijo a que hora?- el suspiro al ver una negativa- Bien Gracias**

**Tan rápido como la chiquilla desapareció Lena se había marchado dejando a Sirius maldiciendo al parecer no era el único enojado desde la puertas del castillo, que era hasta donde había perseguido a Lena, se escuchaban otros reclamos con su curiosidad innata se acerco para ver quien era la que reclamaba.**

**-¡Le digo que me deje pasar!**

**-Y yo le digo que no- decía un enojado Flinch- ¡No puede!**

**-¡Pero soy profesora!**

**-Todos los profesores están adentro del castillo**

**-¡Pero le digo que soy la profesora de estudios muggle!**

**-Buenos Días- llego Sirius a interrumpir- ¿Qué le pasa señorita?**

**Una chica de unos 24 años observaba o más bien admiraba al guapo hombre frente a ella, "Por fin algo agradable" pensó, haciendo caso omiso de Flinch se acerco y extendió la mano a Sirius que al recibió gustoso en especial porque la chica estaba de muy buen ver, morena de cabello negro hasta media espalda, ojos verdes algo delgada para su gusto, nada mal.**

**-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bianca DcLand y soy lo profesora de estudios muggles**

**-¿Eh? **

∞

**-¡Hasta que te encuentro!**

**-No es como si me estuviera escondiendo- dijo pasando la hoja de su libro**

**-¡Ese Black me saca de quicio!**

**-Pero si bien que te gusta Lena**

**-¡No bromees Hermione!**

**-Como quieras- se encogió de hombros**

**-¿Qué haces escondida hasta acá, eh?**

**-No estoy escondida**

**-Por favor, estas bajo un roble, tras una roca en una de las partes mas lejanas del castillo ¿Y no te escondes?**

**-Bueno…yo**

**-¿Es por un chico?**

**-¡Claro que no, porque tendría que ser un chico!**

**-Hermione…**

**-A decir verdad si es un chico- dijo dejando el libro de lado**

**-¿Quién, el rubio hurón, el chico que vivió o el guapo, lindo y el que más te conviene el divino Ravenclaw?**

**-¿Por qué le aumentas mas cosas a Laurie?**

**-Porque es el que mejor me cae y me gusta para ti**

**-Mju- bufo- ninguno es para mi, ni uno solo**

**-No digas tonterías**

**-No son tonterías no quiero a ninguno solo**

**-Sigues con esa filosofía de, no tengo corazón**

**-Es la única que va a regir mi vida**

**-Si sigues con ella te vas a quedar S-O-L-A**

**-Es lo mejor así ya no voy a sufrir mas por nadie**

**-Herms…lo que pasó con tus padres…**

**-¿Con mis padres?-ironizo- ¡No tengo idea de donde están mis padres, no se lo que les paso ni si quiera se si viven o mueren y estas malditas pesadillas se hacen mas recurrentes cada vez**

**-¿Pesadillas, no me habías contado nada sobre algunas pesadillas **

**-Son…son solo sueños como sombras, bruma no lo se- dijo pasando su mano por el cuello**

**-¿Son seguidas?**

**-No mucho**

**-¿Y te recuerdan algo?**

**-Si te refieres a que si me recuerdan algo de mis padres o mi maldita desmemoriada no Lena no creo que tengan nada que ver- dijo enojada mientras se levantaba- debieras mejor ir a dar tu clase yo me ocupo de lo mió**

**-¡Hermione!**

**-¡No me digas nada!- se marchó **

**-"Como se supone que la ayude, si ella no me lo permite"- pensaba- Genial, olvido su libro- al tomar el libro Lena vio que no era realmente uno si no mas bien el cuaderno en que solía dibujar Hermione conforma avanzaba las hojas veía que la técnica mejoraba hasta toparse con la ultima hoja donde había dibujado a un chico- Draco Malfoy**

∞

**Harry y Draco, serpiente y león estaban sentados lado a lado, con miradas de odio mutuo, Slytherin y Gryffindor, todos sabían que no era buena esta combinación pero Dumbledore sabía también que en la guerra como en el amor todo se vale. Y en este caso solo era la guerra y cualquier pieza era clave para la caída de Lord, por mas mínima, esa pieza era Draco malfoy.**

**Unos golpes a la puerta no interrumpieron el duelo de miradas el viejo director sonrió mientras por la puerta aparecía un Sirius un poco sorprendido al ver a los dos chicos sentados ahí, atrás de el iba una mujer la cual nadie de ahí reconocía.**

**-Profesor…eh yo… **

**-No para nada Sirius, anda pasa tu y tu amiga**

**-Referente a eso- el director le detuvo con la mano- Por favor chicos, señorita déjenme un momento con el profesor**

**Sin chistar ninguno de los aludidos salieron en tanto Sirius pensaba y pensaba en lo que podría querer Dumbledore. **

**-¿Un dulce Sirius?**

**-¡Si!- dijo contento tomando uno de la bandeja- Mmm...Limón personalmente prefiero los de Menta**

**-¡O si el de Menta es exquisito, pero no hay que olvidar a la pobre cereza**

**-¡Ah si también muy rica!**

**-Y que me dices de…**

**-¡Déjense de tonteras y dile lo que le ibas a decir Albus!- interrumpió el cuadro d eun viejo director**

**-¡Oh Dawson!- hizo signos de puchero el director hasta recobrar compostura- buena ya que Dawson nos interrumpió os voy ah decir porque estas aquí Sirius**

**-Aja**

**-Veraz, tú sabes bien que la guerra pronto llegara a su fin el tiempo establecido esta por llegar**

**-Pues si algo se¿Le pasa algo a Harry o que?**

**-No Harry esta bien, ah avanzado mucho mas con tu entrenamiento**

**-¿Entrenamiento, yo- se señalo dramático- ¡Si no hicimos ningún entrenamiento! **

**-Sirius… Sirius…si esto no se supo en el ministerio no seré yo quien lo entere…aun de algún Crucius**

**-Eto. Gracias, creo **

**-De que, ahora a lo que iba Sirius es necesario que pases tiempo de calidad con tus sobrinos**

**-¿Sobrinos?**

**-¡Claro, Harry y Draco cuales mas si no! **

∞

**De los mil ojos que me siguen la mirada solo unos están grabados en mi mente como evitar que me sea recurrente tu mirar si lo anhelo si quiero sentir tus labios de nuevo.**

**-Hermione…**

**Se giro para ver que no había nadie.**

**-Hermione…- se oyó un nuevo susurro seguido de un murmullo- Hermione ven…ayúdame…**

**Se volvió a girar para encontrarse paseo su mirar tratando de encontrar al simpático pero no había nada, al girarse sobre sus talones se congeló al ver la mirada de Draco posándose en ella, mirándole un tanto extrañado, ella palideció mas sin embargo de inmediato recupero la compostura y el color pero el corazón, ese no podía evitar que estuviera acelerado haciendo que la sangre se agolpara en su rostro quemando cual fuego ardiente.**

**-¿Buscabas a alguien Herms?**

**-Yo…creí que alguien decía mi nombre y me podía ayuda- al ver como el chico enarcaba la ceja se sentía pequeña- Debes creer que estoy loca**

**-Sería lo último que diría de la chica que estoy enamorado**

**-¡Draco!- se giro roja aun más al sentir unos brazos abrazarle por al cintura**

**-Quédate así- susurro el mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella- Solo unos segundos, unos minutos…para siempre**

**-Eso es mucho tiempo…**

**-A penas una milésima parte de la eternidad**

**-Yo no quiero- se soltó girándose**

**-Para no tener corazón impulsa mucha sangre a tu cara**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Si, hace no mucho me has dicho que no tienes corazón y ahora te veo y comprendo que no es verdad**

**-¡No lo tengo!-pasaron unos segundos- Bueno…mas bien no quiero tenerlo cuando lo tienes sufres mucho, lo comprendí este verano es mejor no querer a nada ni a nadie las personas que mas quieres pueden ser las que más te dañen las que a veces no tengas compasión el amar duele**

**-Si duele, pero también te reconforta**

**-no tu no entiendes, no podrías comprender mi dolor**

**-Cuéntame…tal vez te sorprenda…como siempre- sonrió- ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta por el retrato de los gatos, ya sabes en nuestra mini sala común**

**-Yo… ¿Te cortaste el cabello?**

**-¿Así te gusta más no?**

**-Te luce mejor, si**

**-Andando entonces-sonrió complacido mientras le invitaba a Herms a tomar su brazo el cual acepto gustosa internamente**

**Detrás de una columna Ginny observaba todo atentamente estaba sorprendida con la actitud de ambos, **

**-Tal vez Malfoy si la quiera**

**-¿Lo dudas pelirroja?**

**-¡Zabini!**

**-Se me mi apellido de memoria no tienes que gritarlo- se sobo la cien **

**-¡Me has asustado!**

**-Así tendrás la conciencia- arrastró las palabras sonriendo cínicamente**

**-¡Idiota!**

**-Hieres mi corazón- le dijo mirándose las uñas**

**-¡Que haces siguiéndome Blaise!**

**-¿Yo siguiéndote, disculpa pelirroja yo venía a buscar a mi amigo draco cuando casualmente vi a una miniatura rojiza seguirle**

**-¡A quien le dices miniatura!**

**-A ti, obviamente- rió el haciendo que se pusiera colorada la "Miniatura" **

**-¡No tengo tiempo para oírte serpiente de quinta!- se fue tras Draco y Hermione pero un brazo la detuvo**

**-Si dos personas quieren estar juntas, lo importante es el amor que se tienen**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Lo que oíste Weasley y sabes tan bien como yo que ese es el caso de esa castaña y ese rubio**

**-Ellos no se aman**

**-Si le apuestas a eso terminarías perdiendo pelirroja, nos visto sus miradas, su brillo, su trató no has visto que inconcientemente intentan hasta el mínimo roce**

**-¿Tu serpiente me hablas de amor?**

**Sin esperarlo el le tomo de las manos y la entrelazo entre las suyas recostándole un poco brusco contra la pared pero evitando que ella se fuera a dar un golpe y la beso tomando los labios de ella con pasión, con lujuria hasta con un poco de amor uno que empezó a crecer en algún momento que ni el conocía soltó sus manos y la atrajo a si estrechándola entre sus brazos profundizando el beso y haciendo que ella abriera la boca para empezar un juego con la lengua que el Slytherin manejaba bastante bien, después de ver que ella reaccionaba cada vez más se separo**

**-Weasley…Weasley…algo así es el amor es la mejor manera que tiene esta serpiente para explicarte este sentimiento, ya que el idiota de tu novio no te lo puede mostrar**

**-De que hablas- susurro acalorada**

**-Terry Boot, Weasley de verdad creías que nadie se iba a darse cuenta de que andabas con "ESE"**

**-¡No te atrevas a repetirlo, como te has enterado**

**-Yo los vi en el pasillo del tren como puedes andar con alguien que tiene novia**

**-¡El la va a terminar pronto!**

**-¿creíste en su palabras, el peor de tus errores no hay que creer en las palabras si no en los actos y si el no quiere a su novia la Patil¿Qué puedes esperar tu?**

**La chica para ese tiempo estaba llorando, con rabia contenida le dio una fuerte bofetada y se echo a correr a cualquier lado pero lejos de él.**

∞

**Las puertas se abrieron de par en par para dejar pasar a un hombro de rasgos un poco toscos a simple vistas si se le veía de forma más detallada se podía observar que sus rasgos eran finos y tenía unos ojos azules bastante llamativos, sin embargo el hecho de vestir todo de negro ocultando bajo su manga la marca tenebroso le quitaba todo encanto posible. Aunque a Lucius era lo que menos le importaba, era el hecho de saber a que había venido y con que intención lo que le preocupaba oculto en las sombras saludo al hombre.**

**-Lucius**

**-Van Wilman, que te trae por aquí. Negocios no deben de ser esos siempre los trato con Bryan.**

**-No vengo por otros motivos- hizo notar con fastidio- El señor oscuro planea un ataque yo solo te vengo a dar los por menores**

**-¿Por qué no me lo ah dicho él mismo?**

**-¿Cuestionas a nuestro señor?**

**-Nunca**

**-Te creo- un brillo en sus ojos hizo ver a Lucius que sus palabra eran mentiras- como sea debes escucharme atentamente al parecer de nuevo haremos mancuerna ya que nuestro ultimo trabajo tuvo tan EXCELENTES resultados**

**Por las siguientes dos horas los hombres estuvieron hablando sobre el pan de Lord además de otras cosas que acontecían al mundo mágico. Por fin las puertas de ese estudios se abrieron y Wilman salio tan rápido como había entrado. Con paso elegante y postura intachable Narcisa entro para ver a un decaído y muy pálido Lucius que apenas podía sostenerse en el bastón con un mango de serpiente.**

**-Se trata de él de Voldemort¿No?**

**-Más que eso Narcisa, es necesario que empiece a dejar todos mis papeles en orden la hora de mi muerte esta cerca**

**-Lucius…**

**-Narcisa ándate ya…y manda a llamar a Draco es necesario que se entere de mas de una verdad **

**Narcisa hizo caso y antes de salir dio una ultima mirada a ese su marido, la muerte cambio mucho a las personas sin importar cual frías o poderosas fueran la muerte doblegaba aun a el patriarca de los Malfoy.**

**Y otros que no iban a la muerte pero también o algo parecido era Lena que ya estaba en frente de la puerta del director.**

∞

**Hola Wapas! como ven que yo no me rindo y aquí sigo contestando los reviews xD...**

**Bueno y ahora si a los que venimos. CONTESTACION DE LOS REVIEWS:**

**AlexiaRiddle.- Hola Alexia ññ me alegra mucho, mucho que te este gustando el fic, otra vez vuestro review fue el primerito ñ.ñ que bueno que os gusto el chpter anterior, espero seguir con el ritmo que llevo para tu beneplácito y esas frase, prometo mushas mas nn os mando un saludo y un abrazote GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW :P!**

**margara.- GRACIAS por el comentario, aquí tienes ya nuevo chapter espero que te agrade, besos, BYE ññ! **

**Ly Malfoy.- Uola Ly! ññ jaja que gusto saber que te a gustado esa cena! ññ jaja prometo no romperte el corazon Ly y bueno si bien Harry la quiere Laurie no se queda atras...asi que habra que ver lo que hace el Ravenclaw ññ jaja, ññ me garada tu conciencia y garcias por el favor de decirme que escribo bien :P se hace lo que se puede. Y gracias por seguir leyendo Las Reglas del Juego n.n se te agradece, espero que vos continúes pronto con tu fic ke ME ENCANTA esta divino Ly, verdaderamente lindo. Os mando un saludo y un abrazote, os quiero BYE!**

**Terry Moon.- Wola Terry! Me estas malacostumbrado a esos halagos que me hacen feliz el día ññ mushas GRACIAS por ellos Terry  
En cuanto a tus siempre acertados comentarios y cuestiones que adoro contestar como bien os has dado cuenta n-  
El lobito misterioso si es animago...te dejo a tu consideracion el saber de quien se trata, en cuanto a lo de con quien quiere casar a Lucius a Malfoy os puedo asegurar que Parkinson NO ES aunque una pista...ni Lucius sabe lo que va hacer xD en cuanto a lo de Harry...lo eh dejado un poco de lado, honestamente T.T pero pronto volverá a la carga jeje. me alegra que os guste la pareja B&G yo creo que van mas acorde por lo menos en este fic jaja n.n.  
En cuanto al detalle de Draco, habrá más de estos por basto tiempo ahora falta ver si herm aceptara al rubio caballero.  
Vale te mando un saludo y un abrazo totote, os quiero BYE!**

**Sarah-Artemisa.- Hola Sarah! ññ adoro tus reviews, lamento lo de tu castigo espero que te lo levanten pronto T.T se lo que es eso y no lo deseo a nadie, espero que te este yendo muy bien en tu escuela y que tes durmiendo bonito con el rubio ¬¬ aunke me pongo algo celosa pero vamos xD, bueno en cuanto a Herm y Draco pues ya ves, Herms esta en mas de un dilema en cuanto a Sirius & Lena ajaja estos traen mas de una sorpresa.  
No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que esta es de tus historias favoritas, realmente, mil gracias por ello te mando un saludo un abrazote de oso xD! Nos vemos ññ! **

**Un abrazote a todas, las kero musho, musho, Nos vemos BYE! **

**Os recomendó esta Web que me paso mi querida amiga Jean, os kero Jean! Solo quieten los espacios y ya ta ****www. draco hermione. org**

**Comentarios de mi parte no les dejo esta vez, mas bien espero los de vosotros n.-**

∞

**Soy la persona más feliz del mundo cuando me dices "Hola" o me sonríes, porque se que, aunque haya sido para solo un segundo, has pensado en mi.**

_**Sean felices y pásenla bien!**_

∞


	16. LAURIE

∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞ ≈

**IDENTIDAD 15**

**LAURIE**

**POR: EROL HARUKA**

∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞ ≈

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING**

∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞ ≈ ∞ ≈

-¡Salida a Hogsmade!- exclamaba un contento Ron Weasley

Harry y Hermione se voltearon a ver y comenzaron a reír, era increíble lo niño que podía llegar hacer Ron el cual saltaba contento sin hacer caso a sus amigos.

-Bien, ahora solo vamos por Luna y los cuatro nos podemos ir

-Yo no

Harry y Ron vontearón a ver a su amiga.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntaron a la vez

-Si pienso ir, pero no con ustedes le prometí a Laurie que la primera salida a Hogsmade saldría con él

-¡Nos vas abandonar!

-No exageres Ron, solo voy a salir con él

-¡Así!

-¡Así como, Harry James Potter!

Harry paso la revisión a Hermione con su mirada a su gusto iba muy guapa como para salir con ESE petulante Ravenclaw, llevaba el cabello recogido en una media cola, liso bastante sedoso, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado a la cadera unos converse vino, una camisa ajustada sin mangas de color azul con una leyenda y un maquillaje ligero, definitivamente muy ostentosa para ir con el odiosa Ravenclaw.

-¡No puedes ir así y más con ese!

-¿An no, solo mírame- y salio cual fresca brisa por el retrato de la señora Gorda

-¡Hermione ven acá!

-¡No quiero!

En otros tiempos ver una pelea entre Harry Potter y Hermione Granger hubiera sido difícil de ver, pero en el ultimo tiempo era una escena muy recurrente y es que ya medio mundo había notado lo atraído que estaba el joven Potter por la guapa premio anual. Y es que a nadie sorprendía más de uno estaba volado por la castaña, la que nunca se daba por enterada ya que enterada ella o no solo uno estaba grabado en su mente y aunque no lo quisiera admitir tal vez también en su corazón

-Herms- la jalaron de un abrazo a un salón haciendo que Harry le perdiera la vista- ¿Huyendo de Potter?

-Tanto como huir NO Draco

-¿Qué quiere?

-Nada, solo que no salga con Laurie

-¿Con el estupido ESE?

-¡Draco, no tu también!

-Estoy con Potter

-¿Tu dijiste eso?- le vio Hermione con los ojos bien abiertos

∞

Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina el maestro de DCAO lucía algo…para ser mas acertados estaba bastante nervioso tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. El día pasado le habían sucedido dos cosas que simplemente no se esperaba y ni si quiera había llegado a imaginar.

_-Flash Back-_

-De que, ahora a lo que iba Sirius es necesario que pases tiempo de calidad con tus sobrinos

-¿Sobrinos?

-¡Claro, Harry y Draco cuales mas si no!

-¿Cómo?

-Si Sirius, quiero que hagas que Harry y Draco sean amigos, ¡Solo tu lo puedes lograr!

-Pe…pero eso es imposible- lucía pálido el maestro de DCAO- se odian además son serpiente y león. No se llevan y además Draco ni si quiera me tolera debiera verlo en mis clases.

-No digas tonterías, Draco es un buen chico

-¿Bueno en que?

-Aunque lo dudes Sirius, tu sobrino ¡Por que es tu sobrino!- le dijo con un dedo arriba el director- Tiene tanto corazón como un Gryffindor

-¡Pero no me soporta!

-Es que no has sabido como acercarte, eso es todo- le resto importancia Dumbledore moviendo su mano

-De cualquier forma dudo que mi prima Narcisa y su desagradable marido me permitan acercármele

-Yo me encargo de eso Sirius, tu encárgate de hacerlos amigos y de llevar una buena relación con Draco ¿Bien?

-Bien- contesto no muy convencido

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-Bueno, con Harry no creo que cueste trabajo…pero con el rubio ¡Si resulta ser igual de idiota que el padre!

∞

El trío Gryffindor desayunaba en silencio dentro de quince minutos sería la salida ah Hogsmade y Harry tenía los nervios de punto el solo pensarla en brazos de otro. No, era INTOLERABLE para el joven Potter que miraba receloso a la castaña que hallaba bastante entretenido su plato esta mañana a lado de ellos dos comían dos pelirrojos, los mas pequeños de la familia Weasley ambos mirando cautelosos a sus amigos, el ambiente no era precisamente el de una fiesta ni mucho menos.

Tres mesas alejadas un rubio contemplaba la escena cortando o más bien descuartizando la pobre carne que estaba en su plato sin haberse llevado un solo bocado a al boca en toda la hora que llevaba ahí. Zabini que estaba a su lado reía a sus adentros por su amigo.

-Eres tan infantil

-¿Qué?- volteo Draco a verlo con el cejo fruncido- ¿Qué quieres Blaise?

-Aquí al pregunta es que quieres tu- tomo de su jugo para seguir- ¿Porqué no solo le partes la cara al Ravenclaw y nos evitamos estas rabietas mañaneras, eh Draco?

-¿Y crees que no lo eh pensado, pero…

-Pero…

-Prometí a Herms que no lo haría- susurro por lo bajo

-¿Cómo?

-lo prometí

-¿pro que?

-¡Prometí que no lo haría!- grito atrayendo las miradas de todo el comedor en tanto Blaise soltaba la risotada al ver al sonrojado rubio- ¡Que miran!

Todos volvieron a lo suyo en tanto Hermione enarcaba una ceja y volvía a su plato.

-¡Aja, ja, ja!

-¡Ya cállate Blaise!

-¡Te hubieras visto!- lloraba de la risa su amigo

-¡Que te calles!

-Ah, te dio duro…

-¿Que entiendes tu por asilénciate?

-Lo que podemos hacer por ellas ¿Eh dragón?

-¿Eh?

-Comienza haciendo lo que es necesario, después lo posible y de repente estarás haciendo lo imposible- comento el atractivo moreno- ¿Lo que se puede hacer por ellas no dragón?

∞

Un guapo chico de Ravenclaw miraba con los ojos brillantes la mesa de Gryffindor, hoy saldría con esa hermosura de chica y es que el la quería desde cursos pasados ella era linda en toda la extensión de la palabra y le encantaba y sabia que si se quedaba con él le trataría como lo era, una princesa. Y que mejor que fuera SU princesa.

-Se te van a gastar los ojos- le dijo su compañero de casa Terry Boot

-¿No es linda Terry?

-Seguro que si Laurie, de no saber que te gusta…

-Ya estarías tras ella, ¿No cambias eh Terry?

-No, las chicas son para disfrutarse ¿Por qué quedarse con una si puedes tener a todas?

-Porque cada una es especial Boot

-Ah, Laurie tan romatico como siempre- le interrumpió una vos femenina

-¿Qué quieres Debra?

-¿Es cierto que vas a salir con ESA?

-Si te refieres a Herms si, y es mas ya se me hace tarde- se levanto el Ravenclaw y se encamino hacía la mesa de los leones plantándose frente a Hermione y la mirada fulminante de Harry- ¡Hola Herms!

-Laurie… ¡Hola!- saludo la nerviosa leona

-¿Estas lista?- el regalo una hermosa sonrisa el chico

-¡Claro, andando!

-¡Genial, todo el día serás solo MIA?

"MIA" mas de uno tuvo una reacción diferente ante esa palabra harry de no ser por el brazo de Ron ya se hubiera levantando y hubiera mandado una buena maldición al bateador Ravenclaw a lo lejos el rubio que había leído perfectamente los labios de ESE palabra a palabra se había levantado de golpe cuando Blaise lo halo sentándolo. Debra estaba que echaba chispas y unas que otras cotilleaban sonriendo.

Varios murmullos se hicieron escuchar cuando ambos salieron como otros alumnos para afuera pero en este caso ambos tomados de la mano por la persistencia de Laurie y el incomodo de Hermione. No duraron mucho sentados cuando ya con paso agitado Draco y Harry se apresuraban a salir cuando una mano los tomo de los hombros haciéndolos voltear a ambos.

-¡Chicos, que gusto os veros!

-¿Sirius?- Harry

-¿Black?- Draco

Ambos le miraban confundidos en tanto Sirius se rascaba la cien.

∞

El lindo pueblo de Hogsmade esta rebosante de gente aquel día magos y brujas iban en un constante va y ven en tanto varios estudiantes de Howarts se adentraban a las cuatro escobas entre ellos una pareja peculiar que iba arrastrando murmullos.

-¿Esta un poco lleno no?

-Ni tanto Herm- le dijo Laurie con una sonrisa- ahora que si quieres podemos ir al te de madame…

-¡No!

-¡Si tanto te molesta!

-No no es eso Laurie, es que por aquí esta mejor el ambiente, por eso ¡Si esta mejor!- se auto convenció Hermione

-Como quieras princesa- le llamó Laurie sin ver la mueca de fastidio

Por la puerta entraron dos jóvenes y un hombre que de inmediato robaron la atención del sector femenino presente en las cuatro escobas con paso apresurado se dirigieron a una mesa, eran Sirius, Harry y Draco los últimos con una mueca de enojo bastante notoria aun más cuando vieron al otro extremo a Hermione con Laurie que le decía cosas al oído oh muy cerca de el según pudieron ver.

-Ese idiota- dijeron a la vez los jóvenes

-Concuerdo contigo esta vez Potter

-Será la única vez Malfoy

-¡Vamos chicos porque llamarse por el apellido!- les dijo Sirius alegre

-¡Es Malfoy!

-¡Es Potter!

-Oh vamos, no se pueden pasar toda la vida peleándose

-¡Si podemos!

Al otro lado Hermione reía a sus adentros al ver la cara de circunstancias de Sirius y pensaba que con gusto le hubiera podido ir ayudar si Laurie dejara de estar tan encimoso, ¿Pero que le pasaba a este chico, ah?

∞

-¡Bueno Ron nos han dejado solos!- habló Ginny a su hermano

-¿Nos han, te han yo me voy- el pelirrojo se levanto rápido y se fue a las puertas del comedor donde ya lo esperaba una sonriente Luna

-¡Traidor!- lo llamo Ginny pero el ya se había ido y de hecho solo ella y otros tres estudiantes quedaban en el comedor

-¡Oh, te dejaron sola miniatura!

-¡Cállate!- respondió la pelirroja sin siquiera voltear

-Ese genio te va a sacar canas verdes Weasley

-¡Porque no te pierdes Zabini?

-No, yo no soy igual que tu noviecito de cuarta

-No hables así de Terry

-¿Dónde esta, ah, así lo vi irse con la Patil a Hogsmade ¿No weasley?

-¡Cállate!- respondió llorosa cuando ya se disponía a salir corriendo Blaise la tomo del brazo y la giró

-¡de nada sirve que te vallas a llorar a tu cuarto!

-¡Tu…como, acaso ahora me vigilas serpiente!

-Siempre cuido mis intereses Weasley- la soltó y se fue

∞

-Mil pensamientos giran alrededor y todos me terminan llevando a ti.- pensaba la castaña viendo a cierto rubio

-¿Me estas escuchando Hermione?

-¿Eh, si Laurie si

-Te decía…

-Si me diera la oportunidad, si como el dijo si dejara ese pensar de no tener corazón, vaya no tener corazón mi filosofía se viene abajo cada vez que lo veo aunque me resiste tengo corazón y late cada vez mas apresurado cuando lo veo, cuando esta tan cerca- suspiro- Draco

-¿Entonces?- volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos el Ravenclaw

-¿Entonces que?

-¿Si quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Novia, Laurie yo…lo siento NO

-Herms…si me diera la oportunidad

-No, Laurie lo siento la oportunidad ya la ah conseguido alguien más- se levanto y salio apresurada del lugar

-Laurie…Laurie…te dije que no te convenía

-Cállate Debra

-La verdad no peca pero…

-La verdad es que tarde o temprano estará conmigo- dijo muy seguro de si

-¿A si, como harás que pase eso?

-Para estar en Ravenclaw, tu inteligencia ofende nuestra casa Debra

-¡Laurie!- le contesto herida saliendo tras el

-¡Se fueron!- otra vez coincidieron Harry y Draco

-¿Ya me copiaste muchos argumentos no Poty?

-No eres nada Original, Malfoy

-¡Chicos, chicos!

-Nos vemos Poty, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender

-¡Deja a Hermione en paz Malfoy!

-Oh, ¿Celoso Poty?

-No tengo de que Malfoy jamás estará contigo

-No apuestes tu vida a eso Poty o morirás- sonrió cínico y se fue tras la castaña

-¡Maldito!

-¡Harry déjalo ya!

-Sirius tu sabes que…

-Lo se Harry, lo se…

∞

Luna y Ron caminaban abrazados por las orillas del lago cuando algo llamó la atención de Luna, al parecer un bulto negro.

-¿Qué será?- se apresuro acercarse la rubia

-Luna, espérate

-Ron, ¿Qué es?

-Es…no se, pero mejor lo dejamos ahí y nos vamos

-¡Ron no seas miedoso!

-¡No soy miedoso!

-El primer paso es aceptarlo Ron- sonrió la rubia y se acerco al bulto que se movió un poco

-¡Luna aléjate!- la halo del brazo

-¡Una mujer!

-¿Qué?

-¡Una mujer es una mujer Ron, mira!

Ron obedeció y vio que efectivamente era una mujer pero se sorprendió más al ver que mujer era…

∞

Hermione pudo escuchar claramente los pasos de el rubia acercándose a ella, ambos estaba en su "Mini sala común" ella llevaba algo de tiempo esperándole estaba decidida.

-¿Te divertiste con el Ravenclaw?

-Draco- ignoro la pregunta- ¿Sigue en pie tu pregunta?

-¿A cual te refieres?- enarco la ceja

-A la de novios…

-Sigue en pie y seguirá hasta que me des el si

-¿No te rendirás verdad?

-Nunca- la hizo girarse y vio al sonrisa en el rostro de ella- Hermione…

Ella lo atrajo así tomándolo por la nuca y besándolo, de nuevo mil sensaciones a travesaron a los dos.

El sonrió a sus adentros…

Ella olvido el miedo de su corazón…

Ambos se complementaron en uno.

Continuara…

∞

¡Hola! Ja como ven que otro capitulo de intriga xD lo mismo que al anterior con Lena, que por cierto en este capitulo no apareció pero en el siguiente vuelve )

Os quiero seguir agradeciendo vuestro reviews ¡Llegamos a 100, mil, mil GRACIAS a TODOS los que han dejado review y a los que siguen esta historia. Gracias por los review que me dejaron para el chapter anterior:

…**: Terry Moon, Atropo Pia granger, Sarah-Artemisa, Susan Evans, Alexia Riddle, Ishii Sen Ling :…**

Me los eh leído enteritos y me han animado mucho, por falta de tiempo lamento no responderlos pero de corazón **_GRACIAS_** espero verlas en el próximo chapter y que la historia os siga gustando. Un saludo y un abrazote de Oso, Bye n.n.

∞

**No esperes que lleguen las circunstancias ideales ni la mejor ocasión para actuar, porque tal vez no lleguen nunca.**

∞


	17. EL PENSADERO

**o.o O o.o  
IDENTIDAD 17**

**EL PENSADERO**

**POR: EROL HARUKA**

**PENSAMIENTOS "..."  
o.o O o.o**

-¿Qué será?- se apresuro acercarse la rubia  
-Luna, espérate  
-Ron¿Qué es?  
-Es…no se, pero mejor lo dejamos ahí y nos vamos  
-¡Ron no seas miedoso!  
-¡No soy miedoso!  
-El primer paso es aceptarlo Ron- sonrió la rubia y se acerco al bulto que se movió un poco  
-¡Luna aléjate!- la halo del brazo  
-¡Una mujer!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Una mujer es una mujer Ron, mira!  
Ron obedeció y vio que efectivamente era una mujer pero se sorprendió más al ver que mujer era…  
-¡Es la profesora de estudios muggle!

**o.o O o.o**

-¿Estas bromeando Sirius?  
-Esto...no Harry  
-Dejenme advinar- se oyo la voz de Draco- todo esto es idea del buen Dumbledore¿No es verdad?  
-No, es mía- aseguro Sirius  
Harry y Draco se volterón a ver entre si y de nuevo dirigierón la mirada a su tio el gesto interrogante en sus rostros hizo temblar a Sirius. Se iba dando cuenta que despues de todo el moreno y el rubio no eran tan diferentes en algunos aspectos. Suspirando asintio dandoles la razón.  
-Lo sabía- dijo en su tono superior el Sly- Pues dile a Dumbledore que no servirá, no pienso hacer amistad con Potter ni aun con la intervención de mi "Tío"  
-¡Draco no seas irracional!  
-La racionalidad no tiene nada que ver aquí; Potter, no es mi amigo ni lo será le ofrecí mi amistad en el primer curso y la ah rechazado- se levanto molestó- nadie rechaza a un Malfoy  
-¡Y lo seguire haciendo Malfoy!  
-Chicos por favor¿No han logrado madurar despues de 7 años?  
-¡No!  
-"Por que me pasa esto a mi"- se recosto Sirius en la espalda de su silla- "Sera mas dificil de lo que había pensado"

**o.o O o.o**

Draco salio inmediatamente de aquel despacho luego de haber escuchado semejante plan, Dumbledore debía estar loco o más que loco era muy habil cualquiera de sus razones no le importaban.Sus pensamientos se alejarón en cuanto vio su oportunidad de acercarse a una castaña que venía slaiendo de la biblioteca.  
-"Que suerte, pasillo vacio"  
-Los magos enfrentaron...-susurraba la castaña cuando unos brazos la envolvieron no pudo más que sonreír- Draco  
-Mmm- decía ocupado en su cuello  
-Crei decirte que ocultariamos esto hasta que tenga el valor para decirselo a Harry y Ron  
-Y lo mantenemos secreto, no hay una sola alma en este pasillo- la beso  
Hermione se separo de inmidiato al oir unos pasos, mientras Draco ponía evidente cara de decepción mas aun al ver que el que se acercaba era Potter.  
-Hermione¡Te esta molestando!- se acerco rapido  
-No  
-Vamonos- la tomo del brazo- no te quiero cerca de ella ¡Me oiste Malfoy!  
-¿Y que haras para impedirlo eh Potter?- se acerco burlón  
-De ser necesario un hechizo- alzo su varita al cuello de Draco- uno inperdonable  
-¡Harry!- le llamo Hermione asustada  
-Andando- se lo llevo de ahi mientras Draco lo maldecía por lo bajo- "Ella es mi novia Potter, Mía"  
Un aleteo saco de sus pensamientos a Draco, una lechuza grisacea se pozo sobre su brazo y tan rapido como llego se marcho dejando un mensaje de Los Malfoy.  
"_Regresa a casa, Dumbledore ya ah sido advertido de que saldrás del colegio, empaca tus cosas un carruaje te esperara_

_Lucius"_

Y la nota quedo hecha cenizas

**o.o O o.o**

-Harry, me puedes soltar ya  
-¿Eh?-reacciono Harry hasta darse cuenta que llevaba tomada de la mano a Hermione desde la biblioteca hasta la sala común- Perdona- la solto sonrojandose  
-No olvidalo, andas muy raro desde hace tiempo  
-¿Raro yo, en que sentido?  
-En más de uno  
-No tanto como tu Hermione y lo tuyo es desde que volviste de vacaciones  
-Lo mio es diferente- evadió  
-¿Que tan diferente?  
-Este verano me cambio Harry, como no tienes idea  
-¿Qué fue lo que te cambio?  
-No importa  
-¡Si, si importa no es normal que volvieras tan cambiada, tan hermosa, sabiendo volar, jugando Quidditch- le tomo de la mano- ¿Ya no confías en mi?  
-Ya no confió en nadie- retiro su mano  
-¡Atacaron el ministerio!- se oyó la voz de un chico que iba corriendo junto a otro rumbo al gran comedor  
-¡Otra vez!- se sorprendió Harry  
-¿Otra vez?- se extraño Hermione al mirarle- ¿Cómo que otra vez?

-Me vas a decir que no te enteraste, salio una página completa en el profeta ¡Todo mundo se enteró!

-Pues yo no soy todo el mundo Harry- reclamo Hermione- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Este verano…de hecho no recuerdo la fecha pero ese día me dolió la cicatriz- se sobaba el niño que vivió

-¿Murió alguien?

-No, de hecho Sirius menciono que solo fue una distracción para algo

-¿Para que?

-¿Cómo saberlo, ese día…

-Tal vez, como para un ataque- reflexiono Hermione con la cabeza doliéndole

-¿Y a quien atacaron?

-Sería bueno averiguarlo- medito la castaña

**o.o O o.o**

Dumbledore se levanto sobresaltado de su asiento cuando sintió esa energía luego de mucho tiempo, tenía que ser él, Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando frente a él Bryan Wilman apareció, y sonrió al ver la expresión del viejo director.

-No todos los días se puede ver al gran Albus con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

-Bryan- tomo asiento- Por favor- le indico al hombre frente a él

-Gracias

-No todos los días se ve al patriarca de una de las 3 familias más importantes de magia en mi despacho

-Ya eh estado aquí antes- sonrió- varias veces recuerdo

-Siempre fuiste aventurero Bryan- estudiaba Albus bajo sus gafas de media Luna

-Soy Slytherin, que puedo decir…

**o.o O o.o**

-De nuevo en casa- pensó Draco al poner el primer pie en la escalinata conforme subía pudo distinguir la figura de su madre

-Tu padre te espera

-Madre¿tu al pie de la escalinata recibiéndome?- dijo irónico

-No es tiempo de ironías Draco, ándate a prisa el final se acerca

Siguiendo los pasos de su madre Draco entro a la mansión todo esto se veía muy raro a sus ojos pero prefirió no hacer comentaría alguna al ver la seriedad de su madre, por un momento le aprecio ver una infinita tristeza reflejada en ella al llegar a la segunda planta se dirigieron a la habitación principal; la de su padres, al entrar todo se encontraba en penumbra en silencio hasta oír el susurro de la voz de su padre.

-Draco, acércate

-Padre- atino a decir conforme se acerco a su cama pudo ver el estado del patriarca de los Malfoy

-Estoy muriendo

Draco sintió que las piernas le temblaban, busco auxilio en su madre que estaba a lado suyo pero ella se mantenía firme mirando a su marido.

-¿Por qué?- pegunto Draco- Hace un mes no estabas así- los ojos de Draco se ensombrecieron

-Fue una trampa, una trampa para la sangre-sucia

-¿Hermione, la amiga de Potter?

-Si, pero no estas aquí para hablar de eso, necesito darte instrucciones

-¡Que le hiciste!- se acerco furioso

-¡Que demonios te pasa!- le tapo el paso su madre

-Draco escucha con atención- hablo la voz cortada de Lucius

**o.o O o.o**

-Te veo después- se marcho el chico mientras Ginny bajaba la mirada

-Antes te quedabas viendo cuando se marchaba

-¡Zabini!- alzó su vista y un brillo se apodero de sus ojos- ¿Es que siempre me vigilas?

-Ya te lo dije, cuido mis intereses

-¿Por qué soy yo de tu interés?

-Estas muy preguntona

-¿Me vas a responder?

Blaise se acerco a la pelirroja mientras sus ojos verdes le estudiaban acaricio una de sus mejillas mientras se inclinaba a besarla.

-¿Qué mejor respuestas no Weasley?

-¿Me puedes dar otra- dijo en tono juguetón Ginny

**o.o O o.o**

-¡Pero que escándalo es este!- dijo la enfermera de Howarts

-¡Esta herida!

-¡Madre mía pero que ah pasado, apresúrese señor Weasley, ahí en la camilla ande!

-Si claro lo dice tan fácil- pensó Ron mientras dejaba el cuerpo que cargaba en la camilla

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó nerviosa la enfermera

-Nosotros solo la encontramos- habló Ron

-¡Señorita Lovegood llame al director por favor!

-Si- salio corriendo Luna de la enfermería mientras Ron fruncía el ceño

**o.o O o.o**

-¿Donde estara Ron?- pregunto Harry a Hermione cuando recien entrarón a la sala comun

-Imagino que con Luna, siempre esta con Luna- le respondio Hermione sentandose en uno de los sillones

-Si, es lo bueno de tener novia

-Si claro, no entiendo porque tu ya no tienes desde que Cho se fue muchas te siguen y tu no haz hecho caso a ninguna

-Yo- se despeino nervioso el ojiverde- veras Hermione a mi me gusta alguien y mucho

-¿La conosco?

-Mas de lo que piensas- le respondio el ojiverde

-¿De que casa es?

-Es de...

-¡Atacarón a la maestra de estudios muggle!- entro corriendo Ron

-¿Como?- pregunto Harry pero no pudo seguir pues a su lado Hermione salio corriendo y detras de ella Ron asi que el para seguir la corriente tambien se dirigio junto con ellos a la enfermería cuando entrarón ahi estaba Dumbledore, McGonawall, Sirius, Snape y un tipo al cual no conocia pero al parecer Hermione si por su expresión y aun más al ver a enlacamilla a la maestra.

**o.o O o.o**

Draco estaba sorprendido, enojado mucho muy enojado con todo y aunque hace apenas unos minutos su padre diera su ultimo aliento de vida el no sentía no una minima tristeza estaba más bien rabioso despues de lo que platicara con su padre, de lo que el le ordenara y de que su amdre no le hubiera dicho nada de la maldición que cargaba su padre gracias a quien más si no del Señor Oscuro.

-Ese vastago maldito- dijo Draco

-Draco- llamó su madre

-¿Donde esta madre?

-En su despacho

-Jamas lo eh visto indicame

-¿Estas seguro, no es necesario que lo hagas lo mejor es que nos alejemos de esta guerra ya no es nuestra

-Ahora lo es mas que antes madre- aseguro Draco- ahora muestrame el pensadero

Narcisa condujo a draco al despacho y murmuro un hechizo haciendo abrir una de las paredes de las cual salio un pensadero el del mismisimo Lucius Malfoy, draco tuvo que pasara saliva al solo imaginar los horrores que contendría todo aquello pero la curiosidad de cierto ataque a una sangre sucia de su interes no hizo dudarlo para entrar en este.

**o.o O o.o**

**"Puede ser un héroe tanto el que triunfa como el que sucumbe, pero jamás el que abandona el combate."**

_Tomás Carlyle_

**o.o O o.o**

**Hola! **

**Como ven que ya estoy de regreso luego de SIGLOS si lo admito y una disculpa por tan larga espera pero ahora ya me voy a llevar mas rapido los capitulos dentro de lo que cabe claro, pero este fic lo pienso terminar lo más pronto posible.**

**En cuanto al capitulo, je creo que un poco sorpresivo y un poco misterioso porque como recordaran hay dos maestras de estudios muggle asi que quien sabe quien sea la de la camilla jeje esto ya s epone bueno, en el proximo capitulo ya por fin se va saber todo sobre el misterioso accidente de verano.**

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews y comentarios **

**Terry Moon.-** Hola Terry! bien aclarando tus puntos si por fin Herm y Draco estan juntos pero como dices no estaran de maravillas para nada, en cuanto a la "tarea" de los sobrinos ya saben la verdad peor no significa que hocicus se rinda, la mujer misteriosa sigue siendo eso jeje, lena hum ya veremos, y Terry xD yo tambien te mando mushos beso y un fuerte abrazo que hayas tenido un feliz año nuevo nn

**Andrea .-** Muchas garcia spor lo halagos y por tu tiempo para leer mi fic y dejarme tu comentario, GRACIAS n.- Feliz año nuevo!

**Sigma-Artemisa.-** Hola Sigma! Ya me había acostumbrado a Sarah pero como sea me alegra saber de ti n.n y si era algo evidente lo de tu nombre nn ah y en cuanto a Draco no te prometo que sufra más, más bien esta madurando como vez el romance de Ginny va a genial y Boot proximamente tendra su merecido, te mando un abrazo y mis mejores deseos. GRACIAS.

**sora angel.-** Gracias angel, besos y un bonito año nuevo. BYE.

**ro...-** Hola! Gracias por un nuevo review me lei los otros dos de mis otros fics y como siempre agradeciendote tus comentarios, jeje y zabini comos e que te gusta prometo que saldra más. Gracias, te deseo un bonito nuevo año.

**MALFOYTEAMO.-** La espera termino, GRACiAS!

Ya saben todo comenatrios es bien recibido, comenatrio, critica, saludo y dudas gracias por seguir el fic, mi cariño y mis mejores deseos para ustedes en este año nuevo.

**o.o O o.o**


	18. VERDAD DEVELADA

o.o O o.o

IDENTIDAD 18

_MISTERIO DEVELADO_

PERSONAJES DE J.K ROWLING

o.o O o.o

-¡Herms!- se acerco una alterada Lavander- ¿Otra vez las pesadilla?

-Si- asintió la castaña medio mareada

-¿Desde cuando las tienes?- preguntaba Parvarti desde su cama

-Desde verano; creo ¿Ya les había dicho no?

-Si ¿Y sigues viendo solo sombras Herms?

-Si bueno, tal vez pronto pasen

-Yo creo que lo mejor sería decirle a un profesor

-No Parvarti, ya encontrare un hechizo para deshacerlo

-Como quieras pero sigue sin parecerme- dijo Parvarti

-Herms lo mejor sería decirlo a alguien, han estado pasando cosas extrañas ya sabes como lo de la maestra de estudios muggle que resulta que en realidad no es la maestra de estudios muggle porque hay otras maestra de estudios muggle y entonces si no es la maestra de estudios muggle ¿Quién es¿Nos ocultan algo¿Alguien me quieres responder?

-Creo que Lavander se levanto muy deprisa hoy- dijo Herms

-Mejor vamos a comer- decía Parvarti desde el baño mientras Lavander les veía confundida

-¿Nadie me va a responder?

-¡No!- dijeron Hermione y Parvarti desde el baño

o.o O o.o

-No entiendo porque ustedes no están tan preocupadas como yo ¿No han visto lo raro que esta todo esto?

-Lavander, solo come- le dijo Parvarti a su lado

-Puede que tenga razón, todos están actuando raro- reflexiono Hermione

-¿Cómo quien, Malfoy?

-Draco fue a su casa- respondió a Parvarti

-¿Draco¿Le llamas por su nombre y sabes donde esta? - enarco la ceja Lavander cuestionando a la castaña

-Lo han dicho en una reunión de prefectos

-¿Y eso a que horas fue?

-Temprano…muy temprano- asentía Hermione con la esperanza de que le creyeran

-Pues ah deber sido al alba- dijo Parvarti

-"Quítatelas de encima…quítatelas de encima"- pensaba cuando una fugaz idea surco su mente- ¿Saben quien le gusta a Harry?

Lavander y Parvarti que estaban tomando su jugo de repente se atragantaron empezando a toser fuertemente adquiriendo un fuerte color rojo, los alumnos que comían en las otras mesas se quedaron viendo la escena hasta que ambas pararon bastante abochornadas.

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Hermione extrañada por la reacción

-¿Por qué la pregunta Herms?

-Harry ayer lo menciono y me quede intrigada eso es todo, y como se que ustedes son las mejores fuentes de Howarts para estos asuntos

-¿Te preocupa quien le gusta a Harry?- preguntaron en tono cómplice

-Por supuesto, es mi amigo

-¿Qué amigo?- se sentó Harry a su lado y enfrente Ron

-Tu- le contesto Hermione

-Así que hablando de mi ¿Y puedo saber de que?

-¡De la chica que te gusta!- le soltó Hermione sonriendo

-"Es mi imaginación oh el comedor se quedo de repente muy callado"- pensó Ron

o.o O o.o

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-¿No oíste algo?

-Pues solo a nosotros- sonrió de lado

-¡No hablo de nosotros Zabini!

-Weasley, tratas de ver fantasmas donde no los hay

-Puede ser- susurró Ginny- ¿En que estábamos?- le pregunto cuando Blaise comenzaba un nuevo beso

o.o O o.o

-Típico de ti Harry- le reclama Ron- Te pones nervioso frente a la chica que te gusta y sales corriendo despavoridamente

-¡Que tal si me descubre Ron!

-No me dijiste que ayer ya le ibas a confesar todo

-Si pero ayer

-¿Y cual es la diferencia de hoy?

-Ayer tenía el animo hoy en cambio- decía afligido

-Potter y Weasley hasta en la sopa deben de aparecer

-Malfoy ¡Lárgate!

-Bonita forma de recibirme Potter

-¿Esperabas guirnaldas y flores?

-Con que Hermione estuviera aquí es más que suficiente

-¡Que dijiste!- se acercaba furioso

-Lo que escuchaste Potter, ahora quítate- dijo empujándolo

-¡No Harry!- lo sostuvo Ron- Solo vete Malfoy

-En esta guerra Potter tu necesitas más de mi de lo que crees

-Jamas necesitaría de una asquerosa serpiente Malfoy

-Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún mas cerca, no lo olviden Potter ni tu Weasley- se marcho

-¡Porque me detuviste Ron!

-Su padre murió ayer- fue ala seca respuesta de Ron

o.o O o.o

-Buenos días- saludo Dumbledore a la recién despierta

-Buenos días

-¿Como se siente usted?

-Como si un troll me hubiera aplastado- contesto sobando su cabeza- ¿Donde me encontraron?

-Junto al lago el señor Weasley y la señorita Lovegood- respondió- Ahora me toca preguntar ¿Quien es usted en realidad señorita Bianca?

-No soy Bianca, soy Lena no pregunte apellido porque no se lo diré

-Ya veo ¿Estudio usted en Howarts?

-No, Beuxbatons pero si estuve una vez aquí un intercambio usted sabe

-Ya veo, entiendo que ya me conocía

-So del mundo mágico, todo el mundo mágico le conoce ¿Sabía usted?

-¿A que debemos su visita en Howarts?

-No le parece que ya fueron muchas preguntas

-No le parece que no esta en condiciones de resistirse- salio tras una cortina Snape dejando al descubierto a McGonawall, Sirius y la profesora Bianca

-Severus, por favor no son maneras- lo calmo Albus

-Eso Snivelli seguro que nuestra guapa-falsa maestra de estudios muggle nos puede decir la verdad- le tomo de la mano Sirius besándole

-¡Es que no me puedes dejar tranquila!- reclamaba una roja Lena

-¡Su misión!- le grito Snape

-Proteger

-¿A quien?- le preguntó Albus

-A su mejor alumna en Howarts

-Granger- soltó Snape

-Asi que por fin reconoces a la Gryffindor Severus

-¿De que tiene que proteger a la señorita Granger?- le pregunto Minerva

-Tal vez de ella misma o de quienes le atacaron en verano

-¿Ataque en verano?- pregunto preocupado Albus

-Claro, la famosa orden del Fénix no se dio ni por enterada esto me hace dudar de sus capacidades si no se enteraron de ese ataque tampoco sabrán del que se les viene ¿Oh no?

-Pero tu nos informaras querida- le apretó la mano Sirius y esta vez sin una mirada tierna ni un apretón suave como lo anterior se veía más bien molesto, mucho muy molesto.

o.o O o.o

-¡Sabía que estabas aquí!

-Hermione- levanto la vista del suelo Draco cuando la sintió en sus brazos, de inmediato el correspondió a su abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el cabello castaño- Deberías estar en clases

-No podía a penas me entere ¡Lo siento tanto Draco!

-¿Y tu te refieres ah…?

-Tu padre Draco, la muerte de tu padre

-Ah eso- la separo de si acariciando la mejilla ante la mirada de extrañeza de su novia que no comprendía muy bien tanta tranquilidad del dragón- Hermione estoy bien, la muerte es algo que llega tarde o temprano y solo duele cuando le pasa a alguien que quieres este no es el caso

-Draco¿Por qué dices eso?

-Mi padre no es más que un monstruo que me pudo arrebatar a lo que más quiero

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Pero es que no lo recuerdas?

-¿Recordar que?

**_-FLASH BACK-_**

**_-¿Dónde diablos estoy?- pensaba Draco cuando al recorrer su mirada vio a Hermione- Así que esta es su habitación, llena de libros para variar- recorrió su mirada por la habitación y fijar su mirada en unas fotos una suya incluida- ¿Pero cuando me saco esa foto?_**

La lluvia comenzaba a caer cada vez mas precipitada Hermione guardo un pergamino que Draco no alcanzo a ver bien entonces la castaña salio con Draco siguiendo sus pasos.

**_-Pero que ocurrencia salir con este temporal ¿Te has vuelto loca Hermione?- le decía Draco- ¡No me oyes!_**

Draco le seguía reclamando pero Hermione no le oía solo seguía caminando cuando las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer así que empezó el camino de vuelta a casa Por fin en la puerta de su hogar bajo su velocidad y se acerco con paso lento al llegar a la puerta un hombre tomo a Hermione por el hombro asustándola.

-¡Ah!- grito asustada ¡Papa!

-Tu madre quiere comer fuera, vamonos nos espera en el auto

-Si pero

-No estas muy mojada así que ándate ya

Hermione subió al auto en la parte trasera mientras su madre se giraba para verla y dedicarle una sonrisa.

**_-Así que estos son mis suegros, bueno la señora esta de buen ver ya se de donde saco esas pestañas Hermione- sonrió de lado- pero su padre hum no se parecen mucho más bien nada_**

-Se me ocurrió la idea de salir a comer fuera hoy ¿Qué te parece?

-Es grandioso- dijo Hermione sonriendo a su mama

-Que bueno que te guste

Hermione y su madre comenzaron a platicar mientras ambas reían, en una vuelta de ese artefacto muggle que Draco desconocía pero que el padre de Hermione y su familia entera parecían conocer bien giro bruscamente hizo parar la charla de ambas de inmediato y como pudo Draco bajo del carro colocándose a lado del señor cuando una rayo verde se dirigió a prisa hacia ellos.

-Pero que…- dijo el padre de Hermione

**_-¡Agáchese!- le intento empujar Draco pero solo lo atravesó y ahí mismo vio el cuerpo salía disparado- ¡Demonios!- dijo Draco frustrado- ¡Hermione! _**

La madre de Hermione bajaba también del auto por ultimo Hermione le siguió para colmo no llevaba la varita…

**_-¡Como se te ocurre te están atacando, escapa Hermione escapa!- intentaba tomarla de los hombros Draco pero solo le atravesaba- ¡No me escuchas!- decía desesperado- Es un recuerdo, no me escucha- se dijo cuando la vio alejarse mas del artefacto ese- no me siente- acaricio su mejilla- Solo me queda ver- se coloco a su lado caminando junto a ella hasta la altura de su madre viendo como ella se horrorizaba al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su padre estrellado entre vidrios el mismo sintió terror al ver a dos mortifagos frente a ellas_**

-Mortifagos- la oyó susurrar

-¡Ah!- fue el grito de la madre de Hermione al ver el cuerpo de su marido

-¡Bombarda!- el auto salio despedido

-Nos volvemos a ver- a su vez los encapuchados se quitaron al mascara

-¡Tu!- se refirió la madre de Hermione a uno de los dos mortifagos como si lo conociera

-¿Qué?

-Granger, Granger pequeña muggle- esa voz fue la de Lucius Malfoy- sangre sucia

**_-Padre…_**

-¡Que quieren!- encaro Hermione

-Tenia que salir el valor Gryffindor- dijo de forma burlona el otro hombre- Esta vez tu valor no te servirá

-¡Quien es usted!

-No te conviene saberlo

-¡Hermione aléjate!- llego su madre tomándole por los hombros

-Oh, Jane que gusto volver a verte- despótico Lucius- Cuando te vi en esa librería cuando estaba Lockhart creí reconocerte pero ahora estoy segura que eres tu¡Maldita traidora!

-¡No traicione a nada Malfoy!

-¡Traicionaste a tu linaje!

-Mi linaje- bufo- siempre preocupándote por lo mismo Malfoy ¿Hasta cuando terminaras con tus absurdas creencias?

**_-Que traiciono nuestro linaje¿Qué es bruja?- le miraba extrañado Draco lo mismo que Hermione que veía de un lado para otro sin entender nada_**

-Madre- le miraba desconcertada Hermione- ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

-Se supone que eres lo mas inteligente de Howarts y en todo este tiempo no te has dado cuenta que tu madre es bruja

Un relámpago cayó sobre un árbol cercano en ese momento comenzando un incendio.

-¡No es verdad!- grito enojada Hermione enfrentando a Lucius

-¡Hermione no te le acerques!- la halo su madre- Lo que el dice es verdad pero hay una explicación

-Por supuesto que la hay tu madre es una maldita traidora y mentirosa que merece morir¡Crucio!

-¡No!- grito Hermione abriendo sus ojos- ¡Maldito!

-¡Incarcerus!- grito el otro hombre atando a Hermione- ¡Crucio!

-Ah!

**_-¡No Hermione!- Draco estaba viendo como estaban torturando a la persona que el mas quería y el no podía hace nada mas que ver una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y por primera vez Draco Malfoy se hinco vencido viendo a su padre reír lo mismo que al otro tipo hasta que este ceso en sus hechizos y desato las cuerdas haciendo caer el cuerpo en el seco cemento entonces el se acerco a ella que apenas respiraba_**

-Oh pequeña¿Algo que quieres decir antes de morir?

-…

-¿Nada, la pequeña sangre sucia se quedo sin palabras por primera vez

-Arrojas tu el hechizo o lo hago yo- hablo Lucius jugando con su varita ansioso por arrojar la maldición imperdonable ç

-Tu lo harás Lucius solo déjame decirle algo más antes de su deceso

-¡Apresúrate entonces!

**_Draco ya se había acercado al cuerpote ella mientras veía como ese asqueroso ser se acercaba hasta el oído de Hermione susurrando unas palabras._**

-No vale la pena que hayas llorado por esa mujer, traiciono nuestro linaje y ese muggle que llamas padre…no lo es y sabes como lo se ¿Quieres saberlo?

-El es mi padre

-No, tu padre soy…_Yo_

**_-FIN FLASH BACK-_**

-¡Draco, draco es que no me oyes!

-¿Qué?- reacciono Draco tras recordar lo visto en el pensadero de su padre- ¿Hermione entonces no recuerdas nada?

-¿De que?

-Veo que no- acaricio su mejilla nuevamente y la abrazo- Tengo una duda que solo tu me puedes contestar

-Dime

-¿Dónde has estado todo este verano?

o.o O o.o

¡Ah! Que buen chapter xD

Disculpad, creo que esta vez no me demore tanto pero weno n.n espero que les haya gustado la verdad develada y les haya gustado la escena de la tan recordada escena aunque sinceramente¿Ustedes creen que ese haya sido todo el recuerdo? Porque yo no. Muchas gracias a quien se ha molestado en leer esta historia y aun más a las siguientes personas que me han hecho feliz con su review.

ROCHY TRUE – Gracias por tu review y por volver a leer el fic. Un beso para ti también .

TERRY MOON – Hola Terry! Feliz año para ti también espero haberte dejado muy intrigada con estos chapters porque así me tienes tu también con respecto a tus dudas je, je eres mala y me alegra saber que el fic te tiene tan encachada no sabes el gusto que me da, te mando un abrazote Terry y GRACIAS por todo un beso. Chao!

MALFOYTEAMO- Que disfrutes este chapter! Gracias por tu apoyo y feliz año a ti también n.n

MaRiJoSe.- Uola! Feliz año a ti también muchas Gracias por tanto halago al fic que alegría saber que te esta gustando un beso a ti también, besos!

SILVIOTA- GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO! No te prometo nada pero intentare estar actualizando pronto, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO y por dejarme tu bello comentario, besos!

MEILIN MALFOY- HOLA! Je, je gracias por el comentario al fic que gusto saber que el fic te parece todo eso se hace lo que se puede verdad, gracias por tu halago hacia a mi me ah emocionado tu review de veras muchas gracias ¡Un abrazo y un beso!

Mariapaz- Thanks for review! Aquí esta un nuevo capi me gustaría saber que te gusto. Un beso y un abrazo. GRACIAS.

Sigma-Artemisa- UOLA! Que alegría saber de ti, tienes razón tanto tiempo sin vernos je pero ya volví recargada xD y espero que la historia siga encantándote, te mando un abrazo y un beso. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Ahora si tienen tiempo y les gusto este chapter aprieten ese botón de Go! Y manden su opinión o sugerencias son bien recibidas.

o.o O o.o

_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante._

_…Oscar wilde_

o.o O o.o


	19. AMANTES

o.o O o.o

**IDENTIDAD 19**

_AMANTES_

PERSONAJES DE J.K ROWLING

o.o O o.o

El Slytherin miraba la oscura noche, que ánimos de estar con alguien aquella noche con "Su chica" lamentablemente para él esa chica tenía chico y el no era más que un entretenimiento, lo mismo, era para él que sin desearlo poco a poco iba cayendo más en el peligroso hechizo del cariño o algo más.

-¿Pensando en Weasley, Zabini?

-Draco- se levanto el Slytherin que había esto observando el castillo en oscuridad- No te eh escuchado

-Ya lo noto, hace rato tampoco me has escuchado mejor Weasley que tú; pero, claro estabas ocupado descubriendo la anatomía de esta

-Así que el del ruido fuiste tú- sonrió- ¿Y por que nos espiabas?

-Solo pasaba por ahí no es como si me interesara…hum… ¿Tu nuevo entretenimiento?

-Weasley no es un entretenimiento

-¿Entonces que es tu novia?- se hecho a reír Draco- Zabini por Merlín tu mismo me has dicho que la enana esta con Boot y es la "Otra" no me digas que ahora tu le quieres quitar el titulo

-¡Por supuesto que no, sería denigrante para un Slytherin!

-¿Entonces que juego tonto es este?

-¿Por qué te debo de dar explicaciones?

-Porque estoy enterado de cierta apuesta que te implica a ti, la pelirroja y para variar a Pansy ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda Blaise!

-Si estás enterado no te puedo dar ninguna explicación

-Toma esto mas como advertencia que como consejo, ten cuidado Blaise, los Weasley pueden ser muy graciosos pero tan bien muy vengativos en especial la comadreja

-¡No me importa!- se giro- Draco…

-….

-¡Draco!- se giro de nuevo pero ya no había nadie

o.o O o.o

Lena descansaba tranquilamente en la camilla en tanto el silencio inundaba la enfermería; Madame Poppy, hace rato se había ido a dormir después de hacerle otras curaciones a Lena que se sentía aun agotada después de todo un interrogatorio que solo gracias a la intervención del buen Dumbledore podía haber terminado. Que hostigoso podía llegar a ser Snape. Justo cuando empezaba a entrecerrar los ojos para dormir sintió una mano que le tapaba la boca. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato hasta que escucho una risita conocida de inmediato suspiro aliviada.

-¡Hermione!- reclamó cuando por fin la mano se quito de su boca- ¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso!

-¡Debiste ver tu cara!- comenzó a reír

-¡Cállate niña, que hay gente durmiendo!

-Ah si, lo siento. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Eh estado mejor pero no me quejo¿Y a que se debe el milagro de tu visita?

-No es mi culpa que estuvieras dormida cuando eh venido a verte

-¿Y eso cuando fue?

-Poco después de que Ron y Luna te encontraran, también estaba Bryan

-¿Bryan, Bryan nuestro Bryan- preguntaba extrañada

-¿Nuestro?- rió Hermione- Pues no creo que nuestro pero si estaba aquí¿No te has preguntado porque sigues en la enfermería de Howarts?

-¿Por qué soy profesora?

-No- negaba Hermione- tanto tú como yo sabemos que ya han descubierto que no eres ninguna maestra de estudios muggle, si sigues aquí es porque Bryan hablo con Dumbledore y al parecer sus influencias llegan hasta persuadir al director

-Ya veo- medito- ¿Tu sabes si hablaron de algo más?

-Ni idea, yo solo estuvo cuando hablaron aquí en la enfermería y fue sobre quedarte aquí poco después Bryan se marcho, aunque sabes el paso de mi como si no me conociera estoy segura que me vio más no se ah acercado a saludarme

-Habrá sido para despistar a Dumbledore

-Lo mismo pensé yo, aunque no entiendo porque ocultar que lo conozco

-Harían preguntas de tus padres Hermione

-Que las hagan, no es como si recordara lo que ah pasado con ellos y conmigo misma. Ahora mismo Draco me ah preguntado donde eh estado este verano.

-¿Y que le has contestado?

-Pues…no mucho solo le eh dicho que estuve bien y que no me preguntara más porque no podía recordar y me ah dejado tranquila.

-Que raro- pensó Lena- Todo esta muy raro

-Bueno, me voy tengo que darle su capa a Harry antes de que se de cuenta que la tome sin permiso

-Vale, gracias por venir Hermione

-No ah sido nada, nos vemos y recupérate pronto para que me cuentes quien te dejo tan magullada- le sonrió- Adiós- se cubrió con la capa y se fue a la sala de Gryffindor

-Aquí hay gato encerrado, Bryan jamás vendría a Howarts nos expondría y se expondría a que descubran la verdad- suspiro- aunque que bueno hubiera sido deleitarme la vista aunque sea un rato- suspiro más prolongadamente hasta que escucho un ruido-¿Quién esta ahí?

-…

-¿Madame, es usted?

-…- silencio y un nuevo ruido algo parecido a un gruñido

-¡Donde demonios me eh dejado la vara!- se intento levantar cuando sintió un cuerpo arriba suyo- ¡Ah!

o.o O o.o

-Fiu- respiro de nuevo Hermione- ¡Lo eh logrado!

-¿Y te ah ido bien?

-¡Harry, yo… ¿Tu que haces despierto?

-No mucho, creo que tu noche tiene más acción que la mía esta noche

-Si estas molesto por tu capa, perdóname no la volveré a tomar sin permiso- la doblo entregándosela

-La capa es lo de menos, es tan tuya como mía

-No digas tonterías te la ah regalado tu padre así que es algo muy especial para ti

-Tú también lo eres Hermione¿Dónde has ido tan noche?

-Yo…- volteo la cara

-Siempre me hablas de frente- le tomo por la barbilla haciendo que volviera a verlo- ¿Es algo malo?

-¡No, fui a ver a alguien a una amiga

-¿Amiga?

-Si- asintió la castaña- lo que sucede es que tenía que contarle unas cosas

-¿Conozco a tu amiga?

-Si

-¿De que casa es?

-No, de ninguna

-¿Es una amiga imaginaria o algo así?

-¿Por qué me interrogas tanto Harry, ya te dije que fui con una amiga estuvimos hablando y de ahí me eh venido directamente a Gryffindor

-Te creo- suspiro resignado

-Harry¿Te pasa algo?- lo abrazo

-Es solo que este es nuestro último año Herms, tal vez no nos volvamos a ver y este año posiblemente termine esta guerra- se fue a sentar a un sillón frente a la chimenea y a su lado la castaña- Y no se si podré ganar, Sirius me ah estado entrenando. El verano entero y en algunas horas libres.

-No sabía eso

-¿No, bueno debe ser que no leíste mis cartas

-¿Enviaste cartas en el verano?

-Por supuesto, todos te mandamos cartas y tú nunca nos has contestado

-No las recibí Harry, lo que sucede es que me mude por así decirlo

-Seguramente las cartas están en tu anterior casa entonces

-Es lo más seguro, lamento no haber contestado Harry- Harry solo le sonrió y la abrazo contra si

-Cuando salgamos de Howarts sin ti voy a estar muy perdido Hermione, mucho muy perdido

-¿Y quien dice que nos vamos a separar Harry?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que eh decidido entrar de auror junto contigo y Ron, después de todo la escoba ya no es un problema así que….el trío sigue unido- sonrió sin notar la inmensa alegría que destallaba Harry y sus ojos verdes mientras ambos se quedaban esa noche viendo consumirse el fuego de la chimenea.

o.o O o.o

-¡Ah!

-¡Guauf!- ladro el perro negro encima de Lena

-¡Por merlín que susto!- grito Lena- ¡Como es posible que tengan un perro pulgoso en la enfermería!

El perro gruño ante el comentario de Lena, cosa que la asusto.

-No perrito, perrito- intentaba empujarlo cuando el perro comenzó a lamer su cuello-¡Pero que asco!- pensaba Lena con los ojos bien cerrados haciendo la cabeza a un lado aun tratando de quitar al perro cuando en lugar de sentir lengüetazos de boca sintió un calido beso que se posaba en sus labios y unos brazos le abrasaban

-Eres muy asustadiza guapa

-¿Cómo?- abrió un ojo Lena después de haber disfrutado aquel beso para encontrarse con la cara de un sonriente Sirius-¡Black!

-¿Dime?- decía acariciando su cabello

-Tú, eres animago

-Así es cariño

-¿Un perro negro verdad?- le pregunto recordando la carrera de hace algún tiempo- Un lindo perro negro que persiguió a una linda gatita blanca

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- enarco la ceja Sirius cuando frente e él Lena se convirtió en una gata con las uñas bien afiladas que no lo veía precisamente con agrado- ¿Gatita?- Sirius se estremeció al escuchar el maullido y de inmediato se levanto al ver a la gata en cuatro patas mirándolo con profundo rencor.

o.o O o.o

Ginevra sonreía complacida en tanto frente a sus ojos Ferry discutía con su novia oficial.

-¡Como has podido engañarme todo este tiempo!

-Te juro que tengo una explicación amor

-¡Lo eh visto todo, cínico!

-Uf que horror, novias celosas no definitivamente no me gustan-pensaba Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara

-¡Serás idiota!- le soltó una bofetada que casi hace caer a Terry que desesperado iba detrás de su novia mientras Ginny seguía riendo calladamente

-Se lo tiene bien merecido- salio tras un cortinaje Blaise

-¡Me eh divertido mucho!- se acerco Ginny abrazando al moreno- Tu trampa ah sido muy buena y así por fin me eh podido deshacer de esa relación tan tormentos

-Fue idea mía, el crédito es todo tuyo lo has organizado bien amor- la abrazo contra él besándola- ¿Qué te parece divertirte esta noche amor?

-¿De que forma?

-Ya lo veras- sonrió la serpiente mientras otra se marchaba de ahí

o.o O o.o

-¡Tegua, tregua!- pedía Sirius jadeando

La gata solo volteo la cara grabándose la imagen de Sirius que a cada paso de ella, él se iba acercando más al sauce boxeador que parecía especialmente agresivo esta noche lo que la hizo sonreír maliciosamente.

-No quiero parecer grosero pero tú eres una gata y yo me convierto en perro y según las leyes de poder establecidas, yo gano

-Patético- pensó Lena cuando soltó un nuevo zarpaso en la ya raspada pierna de Sirius

-¡Augh!- se quejaba Sirius cayendo en el pasto- ¡Gata infeliz!- soltó Sirius para alzar la cara y encontrarse con el rostro escéptico de Lena

-Ni siquiera sirves como diversión, me decepcionas Black

-Definamos diversión…- decía Sirius sentándose

-Idiota- se sentó Lena a su lado- Ah, por lo menos me eh despegado de la enfermería

-Ves, todo gracias a mí y encima de no agradecerme me has dejado dos arañazos

-Tu me has metido el susto de mi vida la otra vez- reclamó- esa carrera no se me olvidado "infeliz perro"

-No me digas así, lastimas mi corazón- hacía puchero Sirius casualmente abrazándola

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba empujándolo sin tener éxito

-No, se ve que tendrás frió que ocurrencia salirte en bata de hospital- se acerco más Sirius rodeándola con el brazo hasta entonces Lena se dio cuenta de su estado y se sonrojo violentamente- Ves, eres muy despistada por eso te han conseguido atacar y has llegado en tan mal estado aquí

-Es cierto- estaba desprevenida- asintió- sin embargo eh conseguido ver lo que quería… ¡Y en cuanto estas heridas se curen!

-Toda la orden ira contigo y rescataremos a la no muerta madre de Hermione

-Tú y tu orden me creen débil ¿No?

-Para nada, no cualquier animago se infiltra a Howarts- le sonrió Sirius acariciando su rostro- Y menos uno tan hermoso, lo más próximo a un ángel

-¿Nunca dejas de hablar, charlatán?- le miraba con ojos entrecerrados

-No, y tengo más de un forma de dialogar- Sirius tomo su rostro y beso su frente, seguido de una mejilla acariciando su rostro con su mano al compás de su boca que ahora besaba el cuello y terminando en los labios para quedarse ahí hasta que el aire no daba para más- El único idioma universal es el beso.

-¿Por qué me tratas así Black?

-Interesante pregunta- pensó Sirius seguidamente tomo a Lena entre sus brazos y la llevo a la enfermería- buenas noches guapa

-Buenas noches Black- le sonrió ya vencida por Morfeo

-¿Has logrado tranquilizarla Sirius?

-Por supuesto- se giro el guapo mago para ver a Dumbledore que miraba sonriente bajo sus gafas- Ya sabe que yo siempre hago bien mi trabajo

-Si tienes buen poder de convencimiento, ya lo eh notado

-Más que convencimiento solo sabe como endulzar el oído- gruño Snape

-Vamos Snivelli cuando quieras te puedo dar clases de cómo tratar a una mujer y solo por tratarse de ti serían unos…cien mil galeones por día- sonrió de medio lado disfrutando la cara de fastidio del profesor de pociones

o.o O o.o

No existe nada más interesante que la conversación de dos amantes que permanecen callados. Y este era el caso de Blaise y Ginny después de haber disfrutado los placeres de una noche.

-Ha estado maravilloso Blaise

-Lo se querida, estuvimos ambos ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Tonto!- lo beso riendo

-¡Me has insultado!- reclamo supuestamente ofendido

-¿Y que me piensas hacer?

-Para que decirte, mejor actuar- empezó a reír junto con ella

-Ya vi suficiente- se dijo Draco y comenzó a caminar con dirección a Slytherin- Zabini, Zabini tu solo has caído en tu propia trampa- suspiro

o.o O o.o

-¡Draco, me mandas una nota y luego no te apareces

-Se me hizo un poco tarde amor- abrazo Draco a Hermione- Así que te llego la nota

-Esa lechuza iba a romper esa ventana si yo no tomaba ese mensaje

-Recuérdame recompensarla ¿Si?

-Mmm…de acuerdo a cambio de que me digas porque andas tan misterioso y que horas son estas de citarme

-Para un amante el tiempo no existe- tomo un mechón de su cabello- Y eso es lo que somos hasta ahora

-No es verdad, los amantes engañan a los demás…nosotros

-También…- la abrazo- el titulo no es tan malo amor un amante apasionado ama hasta los defectos de la persona a quien ama

-Amantes- seguía pensando Hermione- En verdad es lo que nosotros somos

-Y mira lo bien que la pasamos- la beso y Hermione dejo de pensar y solo empezó a sentir que a cada beso el corazón dejaba de ser de ella para ser de él.

Continuara…

o.o O o.o

Cof…cof… ¡Buenas noches gente!

El desvalo vale la pena mientras la historia parezca buena. Ando poética, je. Como ven ¿Les ah gustado el capitulo? Espero que si, porque, al parecer los anteriores les han perecido bueno y sus comentarios cada vez alegran más mi día y noche…como hoy. Gracias por el tiempo en dejar sus comentarios aquí la respuesta a ellos.

**MaRiJoSe** Hola! que alegría verte de new n.n. Que bueno que te parezca emociónate ahora porque todavía se va a poner mejor la cosa. Jo, tal vez suene presuntuoso bueno no importa espero que te siga gustando y verte aparecer de nuevo por aquí, gracias por el apoyo. ¡Besos a ti también!

**ro...** Hola! Ja, ja, ja bueno yo no vi tan corto el capitulo pero si a ti te lo pareció debe ser, en este me trate de extender más y creo que lo eh conseguido pero bueno tu lees el resultado y me dices que te ah parecido ¿Si? En cuanto a la puntada de… **tu padre soy yo **pues…me encantan los finales cardiacos ja, ja que se le va hacer aunque ahora que me lo has mencionado me figure mucho a un Dark Vaider y a cierta guerra jo vaya frase me vine a elegir, ja, ja espero pronto poderte quitar de tu pocisión fetal en los capítulos venideros mientras tanto te mando todo mi cariño y un saludo n.n

**Mariapaz** Hola¿A que mi Draco verdad que es divino? Concordamos absolutamente, ja, ja. En cuanto a Lena y Sirius ya vez se quieren mucho a ratos y se quieres matar a otros que se le va hacer u.u de tu petición de refrescarle la memoria a Hermione eso ya se viene pronto no te apures y no estoy segura de que Draco la haga recordar pero creo que te va a gustar la forma en que recuerda y si no te gusta, pues me reclamas oky n.n. Ja, ja te mando un saludo Mari y gracias por los cumplidos espero que la escritura no decaiga de tu gusto. Un saludo y muchos besos n.n!

**Ly Malfoy** Hola! Hey que gusto y que honor tener noticias tuyas al dejarme un review, ya se te extrañaba. En cuanto a los capítulos, hem bueno por ti por ro, maripaz y por TODOS intentare prolongar mi imaginación en los capítulos. Gracias por leerme Ly, como siempre un gustazo. Besos, Bye n.n

**Terry Moon **Uola Terry! Una deliciosa de comentario como siempre ja, ja, ja. Es estado bien gracias por preguntar y si con mucha, muchísima inspiración me hizo bien el receso. Que alegría saber que el capitulo anterior SI ¡Oigan gente! SI TE GUSTO ah, me haces feliz y si este te gusta explotare en felicidad (Exagerada que soy -.-) Y muy atinada con el recuerdo completo…a medias pero venga que ese fue el recuerdo que _Draco_ ah visto falta ver el recuerdo de cierta castaña. Jo, jo ya no digo más siempre te doy spoilers ja, ja peor te mando un saludo. Gracias por el apoyo, besos n.n

**Malfoy Te Amo **Lo que siempre me pide mas y mas. Complacido. Besos, bye n.n!

**MOMIJI** Hola! si hace mucho…siglos….siglos luz que no actualizaba pero prometo ponerme al día. Un abrazo, gracias por leerme.

**Jean Potter Radcliffe **Amigui mía. Ja, ja que alegría que te hayas puesto al corriente del fic Ya te habías tardado eh…xD ja, ja como que cuando seas grande quieres escribir como yo ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? T.T me has dicho… ¿Grande? U.- … xD no te creas, bromeo, bromeo y en cuanto a la petición de conseguir una novia para Harry ya veré(Soy mala lo se xD) un beso Jean y Gracias!

**MARCELAMATU** HOLA! Gracias por tu review en esta historia y en el de Unbreakable, que gusto tenerte de lectora y te agradezco tan buenas criticas, me esforzara por no decepcionarte y me ha encantado como describes este fic llena de romance, humor y misterio. Ah, creo que el resultado que quería se esta dando. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta del papa de Herms yo no se NADA. No me odies! Jo, mucho pedir... lo sé u-u. Pero te mando un saludo y todo mi cariño n.n.

Finalizando contestación de reviews en este capi use dos frases que seguro las encuentran pero que no son mías y si me doy crédito capaz que me demandan así que mejor doy los crédito.

_El único idioma universal es el beso. Musset_

_Un amante apasionado ama hasta los defectos de la persona a quien ama. Moliere._

o.o O o.o

_**Spoilers de próximo chapter.**_

Harry se levanto impresionando a las chicas por lo bien que se veía en traje de Quidditch, el sin prestar atención mas que a cierta castaña la miro sonriendo y dijo:

-¡Es hora de entrenar!

--------

-¿Cómo esta eso de la apuesta eh Draco?

Draco sintió que la piel se le erizaba.

--------

-¿Quién es Bryan Wilman, eh guapa?

-Tu competencia…Black

o.o O o.o

Es más fácil quedar bien como amante que como marido; porque es más fácil ser oportuno e ingenioso de vez en cuando que todos los días.

Balzac

o.o O o.o


	20. 20 La Apuesta

**I D E N T I D A D – La Apuesta**

— POR: _EROL _—

La serpiente contemplaba embelesada el fuego que ardía en la chimenea su sonrisa era extensa, ni un ápice de sueño parecía surcar el fino rostro nácar a pesar de la ya alta hora de madrugada. Estaba contenta si bien no había logrado vengarse de Granger por la ofensa del anterior curso, su sonrisa fue apagando cuando percibió la loción característica del príncipe de su casa apareció, no estaba equivocada.

El rubio primeramente se paseo por el sillón de cuero negro donde ella estaba sentada, parecía examinarla cosa que la irrito y que lo hizo reír entonces anduvo hasta el otro sillón de cuero negro y se recostó en él subiendo sus piernas hasta estirarse cómodamente con el cabello cayendo en el rostro del rubio.

—Admítelo Pansy, te mueres por suspirar- rió coqueto.

—Idiota…-arrastró sus palabras— Hace mucho que tu no consigues arrancarme ni un suspiro.

—¿A que se debe lo alterado de tu estado?

—A tu presencia.

—Lo dudo, tú matas tener mi presencia y eres capaz de más con tal de tenerme a mí.

—Eso era antes de que te interesaras en una inmunda sangre sucia.

—¡Cuida tus palabras!- se levanto molesto.

—No digo más que la verdad.

—No hablemos de verdad Parkinson que sales peor parada que yo— le dijo recostándose de nuevo en ese momento una nueva serpiente apareció en escena; Blaise, un poco desalineado y con evidente cara de sueño sin embargo eso no evito su cara de sorpresa al ver a la chica y al rubio.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

—Platicábamos de una pequeña apuesta, ¿Verdad querida?

—No se de lo que hables Draco.

—Eso de disimular no se te da Pansy y antes de que le reclames cualquier cosa a Zabini no fue por el que me entere de la apuesta.

—Ya me enterare quien ah sido- se marcho Pansy con dirección a su cuarto.

—Yo también- le anuncio Blaise.

—¿Qué ganabas en la apuesta Zabini?

—A Pansy.

—¿Qué?- se sorprendió el rubio levantándose rápido esa respuesta definitivamente no se la esperaba.

—Si yo me acostaba con Weasley y la dejaba después de eso Pansy sería mi novia.

—¿Vas a humillar así a Weasley solo por Parkinson?

—Yo la quiero Draco, se que para ti fue una diversión pero no es el caso conmigo a mi me gusta desde…desde siempre.

—¿Estas seguro que la quieres?- preguntó irritado.

—Sí- asintió.

—Blaise, no creo que quieras a la persona que dices y eso hasta yo lo eh visto.

Un nuevo ocaso aparecía en Hogwarts y sus alrededores despertando a los jóvenes brujos, después de muchos sobresaltos este parecía un día tranquilo y de lo más normal pero era solo eso, pura y mera apariencia. En la sala de Gryffindor ya el equipo de la casa estaba levantado por orden expresa del capitán que había conseguido el estadio para ser los primeros en entrenar para los partidos que se avecinaban. Harry se levanto impresionando a las chicas por lo bien que se veía en traje de Quidditch, el ni parecía prestar atención a nada que no fuera Hermione.

—¡Es hora de entrenar!

El equipo animado por su primer entrenamiento siguió a su capitán por los pasillos del castillo hasta por fin llegar al estadio.

—¿Lista para entrenar Hermione?- le pregunto un muy contento Harry.

—Te voy a sorprender capitán- sonrió la cazadora.

—¡Ustedes dos, a volar ya!- les grito Ginny desde el aire.

—¿Lista?- Harry no termino de preguntar cuando Hermione ya había despegado y el ni tardo ni perezoso le siguió—¡Me tendrás que decir quien te enseño a volar Hermione!

—Si claro- le contesto Hermione aunque no estaba segura de querer decirle.

—¿Estas seguro que se lo vas a decir?

—Draco ya te dije que si, yo se lo que hago.

—Aja- le contestó Draco— Eres mi amigo Blaise y esto…dudo que quieras a Pansy.

—No la quiero, me gusta, me encanta ¡Comprende!- le grito ya irritado.

—Se que quieres a Pansy pero a la leona pareces amarla- pensó Draco pero desistió de sus intento de convencer a Blaise.

—Fue una suerte que la profesora de encantamientos se enfermara y los demás tuvieran hora libre, nos a dado tiempo de entrenar.

—¡Como puedes decir eso Ron los estudios es por lo que todos estamos aquí!

—Tenía que ser…Hermione ya se que tu prioridad es estudiar pero es Tú prioridad no la del resto del mundo.

—¡No hables por todos Ron!

—¡Hablo por la mayoría!

—¡Porque crees que todo mundo es tan flojo como tu, hay gente que nos gusta estudiar!

—¡Mira que eres anormal Hermione!

—¿Yo anormal? ¡Comadreja!

—¡Que dijiste, ahora encima de todo usas palabras de Malfoy!

—¡Algo de razón llevan sus palabras!

—¿La has oído Harry?

Harry se quedo mirando a Hermione por largo tiempo cuestionándole con la mirada y con cierto dejo de temor en la mirada los tres estaban en el pasillo del aula de las pociones que era su próxima clase.

—¿Se ven a quedar ahí todo el día ustedes tres?- fue la gélida voz de Snape.

—¡No señor!- contestaron pálidos del susto.

—¡Entren ya!

Los tres ya iban camino al último banco pero claro Snape tuvo que intervenir.

—¡Potter siéntese con Goyle! Usted Weasley con Zabini y Granger con Malfoy.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Háganlo ya!

—Seguimos platicando de la apuesta después- se levanto Blaise cediéndole el paso a Hermione que en cuanto lo vio lejos con Harry volteo con mirada que cuestionaba a Draco.

—¿De que apuesta hablaban Draco?

Draco sintió que la piel se le erizaba al sentirse presa de los ojos de la leona que no lo iba a dejar ir sin una respuesta convincente.

Por un pasillo de Hogwarts Lena camina pensando en las palabras de Dumbledore "_No tengo problema que se quede en Hogwarts, quien soy yo para impedir su misión_", si claro para impedirla o para vigilarla y tenerlo al tanto de lo que sabía, que era mucho pero nadie se debiera descubrir el secreto encomendado desde hace ya casi dieciséis años.

Con una carta en mano llegó a la lechucearía; sigilosa, segura de que nadie la había seguido tomo una lechuza negra, era arriesgado mandar una del colegio pero no tenía otra opción así que alzo su brazo donde una lechuza se posó.

—Llévale esta carta Bryan Wilman, no permitas que te intercepten ¿Comprendes?- la lechuza parecía comprender sus palabras— Así me gusta, ahora a volar- levanto su brazo y vio la lechuza hasta que esta se hubo hecho un punto.

—¿Quién es Bryan Wilman, eh guapa?

—Tu competencia…Black- sonrió de lado.

—¿Ah si? Es bueno saber que por lo menos ya estoy en ella.

—¡No presumas!- le miro enojada mientras el reía.

—Así que mi competencia Wilman, lo conozco, es el tipo que vino el otro día a hablar con Dumbledore.

—Eso es lo que trató de averiguar.

—¿Qué si vino?

—Si.

—¿No me has escuchado? Yo mismo le eh visto.

—Las apariencias engañan Black.

—¿Cómo tú?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si, tu me has engañado cuando te eh visto por primera vez, no es que me queje de haberte visto me eh deleitado la vista- le guiño el ojo— Pero bien me habrías podido decir que eras un felina de contrabando y no una maestra de estudios muggle.

—¡Solo eso me faltaba Black!- le soltó un puntapié mientras lo aventaba con tan mala suerte que Sirius cayo en una "gracia" de una lechuza— ¡Idiota!

—No te hagas tonto Draco, tarde o temprano me deberás decir lo de la apuesta- le susurraba Hermione a su compañero de equipo que molía el ajenjo.

—Hermione si sigues como hasta ahora no dude que Snape y tus amigos se darán cuenta que estamos hablando- le respondió Draco entre dientes.

—De eso ya se dieron cuenta todos desde hace un minuto que casi desapareces el ajenjo, no te vas a escapar Draco- le quito el polvo echándolo al caldero— ¡Me lo tendrás que decir!

—Lo veo difícil…

—¿Qué tanto?

—Ninguna de tus tácticas usuales te va a servir Granger- sonrió tomando unas ramas entre sus manos para molerles también.

—Así que ninguna usual Malfoy- le tomo de la rodilla.

—¿Quieres que nos descubran?- alejo la mano el rubio.

—El pequeño hurón adquirió algo de color- sonrió maliciosa.

—No me llames así, sabes que odio ese apodo- frunció el entrecejo— Además Potter y Weasley te pueden ver.

—Sabes que no es verdad Ron y Zabini llevan la primera hora discutiendo- volteo la castaño a verlos y verificar que en realidad ambos si discutían— Y Harry bueno lo de Harry es caso perdido- sonrió al ver al pobre Harry junto a Goyle que había copiado todo mal y ahora tendrían que repetir todo con Snape gritándoles al oído desde hace treinta minutos— No dragón tu salvación no esta cercana- le volvió a tomar de la rodilla con una sonrisa triunfante.

En el despacho de Dumbledore todos se miraban entre si entre contrariados y sorprendidos el único que para variar estaba de buen animo era Dumbledore.

—¡Potter se debe entrenar al doble!- grito Snape— dudo mucho que este inútil- señalo a Sirius— le haya enseñado algo aparte de cómo endulzar el oído.

—No soy un completo inútil, por lo menos sirvo de mal ejemplo.

—¡Lo oye usted señor!

—Aja, ja Sirius lleva verdad en sus palabras Snape y tu estas siendo muy injusto estoy seguro que Harry a aprendido bien de él pero no esta de mas entrenarle en nuevos hechizos.

—¿En verdad creen que Potter lo lograra?- les pregunto Lena.

—¡Usted no debiera estar aquí!- le reclamo Minerva.

—Pues lo estoy señora y déjeme decirle que según lo que veo la "Orden del fénix" no tiene un plan concreto de no ser por mi no sabrían que el ataque será en su querido baile de Halloween.

—Aun pienso que lo mejor sería cancelarlo- le dijo Minerva al director ignorando a la rubia.

—No podemos Minerva es necesario tender la trampa o de lo contrario no conseguiremos averiguar el paradero de la madre de la señorita Granger.

—¿Esta seguro que los alumnos…?

—No tengas preocupación Snape estarán bien todo esta listo con ayuda del ministerio.

—Eso espero- pensaron todos en la habitación.

—Hermione no eso no.

—¿Qué dices?- se inclino Hermione hacia Draco tratando de tomar algo de topacio y acariciando sin querer al rubio— ¿Te pasa algo Draco pareces acalorado?

—Llevas medio hora provocándome, ¿Qué esperabas?

—Esto puede acabar.

—¿Cómo?

—La verdad.

—Sabes, no es como quisiera que terminara es más creo que empiezo a disfrutar…

—Draco- tomo el cuchillo Hermione— Dime ahora.

—Hagamos un trato- le propuso de repente.

—¿Qué trato?

—Tú me dices una verdad y yo te digo otra.

—Bien un intercambio es justo.

—Tu primero, ¿Dónde estuviste este verano? Y no me vengas con que no lo recuerdas.

—¡Pero es verdad!

—No es cierto estoy seguro que sabes lo que paso después del ataque a tus padres.

—¿Mis padres? ¿Que sabes tu de mis padres?- se acerco la castaña nerviosa.

—No es que…- trato de arreglarlo el rubio.

—¿Sabes lo que paso?- le pregunto obteniendo silencio— Tu lo sabes, tu sabes lo que me paso en verano, ¿Por qué?

—Maldito Blaise todo esto es tu culpa- pensó Draco.

—Responde, ¿Qué tienes que ver?

—Mi padre fue quien les ataco- le susurro Draco y como un flash todas las imágenes y recuerdos volvieron a Hermione. Había recuperado la memoria.

Continuara…


	21. 21 Confrontación

**I D E N T I D A D – Confrontación**

— POR: _EROL _—

Sirius miraba a Lena y ella le miraba a él primero con anhelo y cierto reproche. Después de que la junta en el despacho de Dumbledore terminara ambos habían quedado bajo la misión de "_Encárguense del que señor Potter este en la mejor de las formas, refiero a lo emocional_" de alguna forma Sirius se las había ingeniado para que ambos quedaran a cargo.

—¿Sabes? Analizándolo de cerca no tengo ninguna obligación de obedecer a Dumbledore yo solo recibo ordenes de Wilman.

Un rayo cayó en las afueras de Hogwarts y una tempestuosa tormenta se desato de repente obligándolo a todo el que estuviera afuera a irse a resguardar.

—Dumbledore te esta dando protección y además te cae bien.

—¡¿Tu que sabes de a mi quien me cae bien?

—Eres tan fácil para mi gatita- dijo socarrón.

—Idiota- pensó— ¿Tienes idea de cómo hacer que tu sobrino este de buen nivel emocional?

—Nivel emocional, vaya ocurrencia- rió Sirius pero se callo al ver la cara enfadada— Bueno, bueno si creo tener la mejor de las opciones es algo que a puesto de buenas a todo hombre desde el principio de la época…la criatura que le hizo pecar…que a derrocado reinos y tiranos algo que transformó el edén en…

—Mujer hablas de una mujer Black deja ya el rollo.

—¡Trataba de decir algo inspirador!

—Ah0 rodó los ojos Lena— Nombres, Black quiero nombres- dijo recargándose cómodamente en la silla.

—Hermione.

—Hermione… - susurro para si— ¡Hermione!- salto enojada.

—Tranquila gatita que tu me preguntaste.

—¡Hermione!- se acercaba más.

—¡Hermione!- grito entonces Sirius parándose de golpe.

A Lena no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya se había estrellado en una pared del salón de DCAO por un Expelliarmus que había salido de la varita de una castaña empapada que miraba con odio a Lena que se intentaba reincorporar sacando su varita y sorprendiéndose al ver a su atacante y las condiciones en que venía, parecía haber venido de una explosión pues un poco de uniforme estaba quemado.

—¡Hermione!- le grito Sirius colocándose enfrente de Lena— ¡¿Que pasa contigo?

—¡Ella, ella lo sabía!

—¿Qué pasa Hermione, porque me atacas?

—¡Y lo preguntas, _mimblewimble_!

—¡Impedimenta!

—Diablos, no se lo debí decir no debí- pensaba un rubio echándose a correr por los pasillos de Hogwarts resbalando, estaba bastante cansado de venir corriendo desde las mazmorras hasta el despacho de Black— Se lo dije, conociendo lo impulsiva que es ya habrá lanzando un hechizo.

**—Flash Back—**

—Mi padre fue quien les ataco.

Después de eso Hermione se alejo de él violentamente haciendo que varios voltearan a verla.

—Herms- le susurró Draco.

—Ellos me tuvieron todo este tiempo…

—¿Qué?

—Una trampa es una maldita trampa.

Un rayo cayo en los jardines de Hogwarts y la tormenta se desato.

—El mato a mi padre y después mi madre…

—Yo…es mi padre pero…

Hermione saco su varita apuntando primeramente a Draco asustando a varios que pensaban que ahí mismo quedaba el rubio pero Hermione dirigió la varita al caldero que exploto provocando una reacción en cadena con los demás. El salón entero de pociones exploto todo se volvió un caos se oían gritos de todos pero Draco consiguió ver a la castaña saliendo y sin pensarlo dos veces fue tras ella entre la confusión de los demás.

**—End Flash Back—**

—¡Hermione!- por fin la vio Draco.

—¡Draco que rayos le pasa a Hermione!— le grito Sirius.

—¡Me pasa que tengo que matar a esta mentirosa!- decía la castaña temblando.

—¡Herms!- decía una llorosa Lena.

—Hermione- la tomo del brazo Draco— ven estas muy alterada.

—¡No Draco, no lo estoy!

—Hermione- le halo delicadamente contra él abrazándola— ¿En verdad la quieres matar?

—No…- un gemido salio de su boca echándose sobre Draco llorando confundiéndose sus lágrimas con el agua que caía de ambos rostros por la lluviaç

—¿Qué ah pasado, porque esta así Draco?

—¿Quieres contarles?

—A Sirius tal vez estoy segura que ella ya lo sabe todo ¿OH no?- una mirada gélida de odio fue lo que dirigió Hermione a Lena.

—Te juro de que no se de que hablas.

—¡Mentira!- se separo de Draco que la tuvo que tomar con fuerza— ¡Tu lo sabes fue Bryan quien nos ataco!

—¡Que!

—Había salido con mis padres aquel día y mortifagos nos atacaron, primero a mi padre, el cuerpo quedo hecho cenizas-gimió Hermione recordando la escena recordando como su madre había visto lo mismo—la mejor bruja de esta generación no consiguió hacer nada- sonrió con amargura apretando los puños acercando a Lena y Sirius que la resguardaba— Era muggles no había forman en que se protegieran, ¿Tu como te sentirías?

—Lamento no haber estado ahí…

—No te vi pero estoy segura que estabas ahí eran dos mortifagos Lucius y Bryan, tu Bryan Wilman.

—¡No es cierto!- salto Lena enojada.

—¡Es verdad!- recalco Hermione— era Bryan el fue quien me ataco luego me tomo en sus brazos y me dijo que ¡Era mi padre, mi padre!

**—Flash Back—**

—Arrojas tu el hechizo o lo hago yo- hablo Lucius jugando con su varita ansioso por arrojar la maldición imperdonable

—Tu lo harás Lucius solo déjame decirle algo más antes de su deceso.

—¡Apresúrate entonces!

—No vale la pena que hayas llorado por esa mujer, traiciono nuestro linaje y ese muggle que llamas padre no lo es y sabes como lo se, ¿Quieres saberlo?

—El es mi padre.

—No Hermione tu padre soy yo.

—¡Mentira!- lo empujo la Leona furiosa.

—¡Maldita tonta! Toda tu vida te han engañada y ahora que te digo la verdad la niegas.

—¡No puedo creer la palabra de un maldito mortifago!- se levantaba con dificultad.

—¿Te gustan los engaños?

—No, por eso es que no te creo.

—¡Es porque estas contenta con lo eres!- la tomo en los brazos— Porque eres feliz con esta vida creyendo en una identidad, ¡Que yo te cree!

—¡Suéltala!

—¡Jane!- rugió furioso Malfoy tratándose de deshacerse de esta que intentaba quitarle la varita.

—Idiota- susurro el hombre dejando de lado a Hermione— ¡Mormotem!

—¡Ah!- grito Lucius cayendo al suelo mientras por su brazo comenzaba a llenarse de manchas negras— ¡¿Que has hecho?

—Tranquilo Malfoy no te vas morir...no por ahora claro, es un hechizo de muerte lenta…- sonrió burlón el hombre de cabello castaño.

—¡Eres un maldito cobarde Expelliarmus!

—¡Protejo! Jane la practica la has perdido- luego volteo y vio a Hermione— ¿Ves como mis palabras son verdad?

—¡No lo escuches Hermione!

—Dile adiós a Mama y a papá pequeña- acaricio su rostro y retrocedió hacia atrás— _¡Relaskio!_

**—Fin Flash back—**

—Salí despedida solo sentí un golpe en mi cabeza al chocar contra una roca y sangre…- Hermione se llevo la mano a el lugar de la cicatriz— Perdí la memoria y hubiera sido mejor no recordar.

—Déjalo ya Hermione, vamos- la jalo Draco llevándosela mientras Sirius asintió a Draco que le volteaba a ver los chicos dejaron el salón y un llanto en este era el de Lena.

—¡Es verdad!

—¿Qué?- se giro Sirius mirando a Lena.

—Lo que ella a dicho es verdad…

— ¿Donde están Granger y Malfoy?

—¡Oiga el no lo sabe!

—Usted cayese Lovegood ahora estoy hablando con Weasley.

—¡No lo sabe profesor Snape!

—¡Se atreve a gritarme!- se inflo el pecho Snape.

—¡Si1- se inflo de igual forma la rubia haciendo enrojecer a Snape cada vez más del coraje.

—¡Luna!- le llamo Ron a su novia que lo defendía del molesto maestro de pociones.

—¡Espera calabacita! Mire profesor Snape a ido cama por cama preguntándole a todos si han visto a Hermione y a Malfoy pero nadie aquí sabe su paradero, ¡No lo saben, que no entiende!

—¡Pero que se cree usted Lovegood!

—¡Que no ve que se sienten mal!

—¡Le va a ir mal en pociones Luna!

—¿Ya encontró a Hermione y Malfoy?

—¡No ve que no Lovegood!

—¡Entonces que hace plantado aquí, vaya se a buscarlos!- grito Luna a un colérico Snape.

—¡Me duele!- se quejo Hermione.

—¿No que solo era la ropa la quemada?- decía Draco curando las heridas de la castaña.

—Pues así se sentía.

—Pues que poca sensibilidad tienes cariño.

—¿Me vas a echar pleito?

—No- negó el rubio callando y dedicándose a su labor— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—No porque aunque recupere la memoria no sirve de mucho. Draco, ¿Cómo te enteraste tu de lo que pasó?

—El pensadero de mi padre, una de sus ultimas voluntades a sido que viera todos sus recuerdas para tener armas con que defender el linaje y apellido Malfoy.

—¿De quien?

—De Voldemort y de ese hombre que te ataco.

—De mi padre…

—No estamos seguro de eso Hermione

—¿Qué peligro representa para ti Draco?

—Pues tu lo viste por su causa mi padre contrajo esa enfermedad la que lo consumió hasta la muerte yo tengo que…

—¿Matarlo?

—Probablemente- asintió Draco y un nuevo silencio los atrapo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?- susurraba una voz.

—Bien, solo es una quemadura leve lo mismo que las de tu hermano.

—Ron esta bien.

—Lo se- asintió la serpiente— estábamos juntos en la clase.

—Ah, no lo sabía- acaricio la pelirroja el rostro de Blaise pero este quito su mano.

—No Ginny, no sigas ahora mismo tenemos que hablar.

—¿De que?

—De una apuesta…

—¿Sabe donde esta Hermione? Responda ahora señor Potter.

—No profesor Snape la verdad es que me acabo de despertar.

—No luce tan mal Potter, pero claro como siempre quiere llamar la atención.

—No fue la explosión lo que me afecto profesor fue el peso de Goyle cuando cayo sobre mi.

—Pretextos, ¿Al joven Malfoy tampoco lo ah visto?

—¿No esta ninguno de los dos?

—Si claro que están Potter el problema es que no se donde.

—¿Usted cree que estén juntos verdad?

—Que respuesta mas obvia Potter, ¿En verdad espera que le responde?- bufo el profesor dirigiendo a otro alumno con la pregunta del día.

—Quiero dormir Draco.

—¿Quieres ir a tu torre?

—No, mejor nos quedamos aquí ¿Si?

—De acuerdo- sonrió el rubio y ambos entraron a la habitación acurrucándose juntos.

Draco estaba realmente cansado así que no tardo en dormirse, Hermione tenía mucho en que pensar, el odio empezaba a empañar cualquier rastro de pensamiento personal, ella se levanto lentamente para no despertar a Draco, beso la mejilla de su compañero y salio con prisa de su mini sala común hasta llegar frente a una gárgola, dijo un nombre y entro al despacho de la subdirectora, como pensaba Minerva no estaba así que se acerco a al chimenea tomando firmemente su varita y soplando unos polvos sobre el fuego que ardía.

Por fin estaba en el hogar de su enemigo. Oyó unos pasos tras de si y se giro lentamente para encontrarse con Bryan que le miraba sorprendido.

—¿Qué te ah pasado? Tu ropa esta quemada Hermione- se acercó preocupado.

—¡Aléjate!- le apunto con la varita.

—Hermione, ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy buscando el mejor hechizo para matarte.

_**Continuara…**_

Cuando nuestro odio es demasiado vivo, nos coloca por debajo de lo que odiamos.

**_La Rochefoucauld_**


	22. 22 Sacrificio

**I D E N T I D A D – Sacrificio**

— POR: _EROL _—

La rubia acariciaba la cabellera rojiza tratándole así de darle algún apoyo, Luna estaba preocupada por su amiga ambas estaban sentadas en el frió pasillo, Luna tratando de consolar a la pequeña Weasley.

Ginny, sollozaba sobre las piernas de Luna diciendo palabras que no tenían coherencia para la Ravenclaw que le miraba extrañada diciéndole que tratara de calmarse o alguien les podría escuchar y se ganarían una buena reprimenda.

—Calma Ginny, explícate mejor no te entiendo nada.

—Es que...-trataba de explicar pero de nuevo el amargo llanto la detenía.

—Mira, cálmate, relájate y cuéntame tal vez te pueda ayudar.

Pasados algunos minutos por fin su llanto ceso solo quedando en pequeños gimoteos.

—¿Que paso?

—Era una apuesta

—¿Que apuesta?

—Yo era una apuesta y la recompensa era otra chica.

**—Flash Back—**

—¿Cómo te sientes?- susurraba una voz.

—Bien, solo es una quemadura leve lo mismo que las de tu hermano.

—Ron esta bien.

—Lo se- asintió la serpiente— estábamos juntos en la clase. Ginny tenemos que hablar.

—¿De que?

—De una apuesta…

—¿Una apuesta? Eso ahora no es importante me puedes contar después- entrelazo la pelirroja su pequeña mano con la de Blaise.

—Debe ser ahora,

—¿Es algo grave?

—Depende la perspectiva- respondió Blaise huyendo su mirada verde.

—Ah, entonces te escucho- le sonrió Gin.

—No es necesario Weasley yo te lo puedo explicar- una voz fría se escucho; Pansy, salio de entre los cortinajes de la enfermería sonriendo burlona, acercándose a la cama toma la mano libre de Blaise inclinándose a darle un beso— Lo has hecho muy bien.

—¡Que crees que haces!

—Beso a mi novio- le sonrió la Slytherin— Porque si Weasley yo soy SU novia tu eres hum...como decírtelo un pequeño juego que preparamos Blaise y yo, el solo me demostró su gran amor, la apuesta que el te ah dicho eres tu, yo le dije que no podría andar contigo ni llevarte a la cama sin embargo lo consiguió...

—Estas mintiendo.

—Pansy dice la verdad ella sería mi novia si yo te conseguía y lo logre, ahora ella es mía- intervino Blaise.

—Como ves Weasley Blaise prefiero lo mejor y una vez más tu eres la otra, bueno ese titulo de cualquier forma ya lo tenía con Boot ¿No?

—Tú, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Blaise me lo contó.

Lagrimas cristalinas resbalaron del rostro pecoso y triste de Ginny que con una ultima mirada de profundo odio a Blaise se marcho de la enfermería, después de toda la conversación Blaise levanto su mirada en tanto Pansy se abrazaba a él susurrando "Lo has hecho muy bien..." Blaise entonces se sintió como una basura pero por fin tenía a la que quería, pero entonces ¿Porque su mirada no se separaba de la puerta de la enfermería?

**—End Flash Back—**

—¡Aléjate!- le apunto con la varita.

—Hermione, ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy buscando el mejor hechizo para matarte…

—¿De que estas hablando?- se acerco Bryan pero al ver la gélida mirada de su protegida prefirió mantenerse al margen.

—De que vine a cobrar venganza por mis padres…

—¿Y tu venganza es contra mi?- pregunto extrañado.

—Me vas a mentir, de nuevo me vas a decir que no recuerdas que tú ¡Los mataste!

—¡Quien te ah dicho eso te ah mentido!

—¡No mas!- dijo la castaña lanzando una maldición.

—¡Protejo!- se cubrió Bryan— ¿Estas segura de tus palabras Hermione?

—Cada una, estuve ahí cuando lo hiciste. Acabaste con ellos y conmigo también…destrozaste todo lo que creía- reclamaba furiosa.

—Estas en un error, jamás haría algo para dañarte rayos ¡Yo soy…!

—Mi padre eso ya lo sé- una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla— y por eso te odio aun más.

—Te juro que a quien tú viste no era yo, en el mundo de la magia no es todo lo que parece- se acerco Bryan dejando la varita de lado.

—¿Ni si quiera tu?- susurro la castaña insegura. Empezaba a dudar, aun de sus recuerdos.

—Ni si quiera yo. No podría matar a mi única hija, estuviste conmigo mas de un mes la maldición que acabas de lanzar…

—Tu me la enseñaste, ¡Pero en ese ataque eras tu!

—…

—¿OH no?

—Lo que ella ah dicho es verdad…- susurro Lena.

—¡Que has dicho!- la tomo por los brazos Sirius— ¡Tú y ese la atacaron!

—¡No, no! Es que el no la pudo atacar.

—¡Estuviste ahí, contesta!

—¡Es verdad que estuve ahí! Yo pude ver quienes los atacaron y ese hombre parecía ser Bryan pero eso es imposible Sirius.

—¿No hiciste nada?- le apretó mas Sirius mucho más enojado.

—Yo, me congele tuve miedo…

—¡Miedo a que! ¿A que fuera el al tipo que quieres?

—¡Si! Amo A Bryan y se que el no pudo ser- se soltó Lena sobando sus brazos.

Sirius la miraba confundido, por la escena, por lo que se acaba de enterar y consigo mismo por sus sentimientos por esa punzada que estaba sintiendo en su corazón cuando iba a reclamar la puerta de su despacho se azoto mostrando a un desalineado Draco que parecía estar muy asustado.

—¡No esta Hermione, no esta!

—¿Cómo que no esta?- se escucho una nueva voz en esa habitación en tanto Harry se desprendía de su capa reiterando se pregunta— ¿Cómo que Hermione no esta Malfoy?

—¿Desde cuando estas aquí Harry?

—Acabo de llegar Sirius, ¿Le hiciste algo Malfoy?- se acerco Harry desafiante.

—No seas idiota Potter jamás le haría algo, ella solo se marcho.

—¿Estaban juntos?

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia, ¿No Potter?- le encaro el rubio sin esperarse el golpe que ya le había propinado Harry.

—De frente, así me gusta Potter- se levanto Draco y soltó un nuevo golpe empezando ambos a reñir.

—Eso fue lo que paso Luna.

—Jamás lo pensé de ti Ginny- salio una sombra de entre las columnas al acercarse más y apenas gracias a un rayo de Luna se dejo ver la figura alta de Ron— Pensé que confiabas más en mí.

—¡Ron!

—¡Debiste decirme lo de Boot, lo de Zabini!

—No lo permitirías.

—Es verdad y ahora no estarás como estas, anda volvamos a Gryffindor— le ayudo Ron a su hermana- Te veré mañana Luna.

—Si- fue lo único que dijo Luna temiendo lo peor para el día de mañana.

—¡Tenemos que encontrarla!

Cuatro figuras corrían por los pasillo de Hogwarts una pertenecía a Sirius otra Lena y las demás eran de Harry y Draco que ya estaban a faldas del lago.

—Nos vamos a separar- ordeno Sirius- Draco ve con Lena por aquel lado, Harry y yo iremos hacia el Bosque prohibido quien la encuentre primero arroje chispas al aire ¿Entienden?

—Andando- hablo Draco y cada quien fue al lugar que señalo Sirius.

—¡Lumus!- dijo Sirius y acto seguido Harry hizo lo mismo.

Aun con la luz de las varitas ambos no podían distinguir bien después de todo aun caía un poco de lluvia y el terreno estaba completamente lodoso por lo que les costaba más trabajo caminar hacia el tenebroso Bosque Prohibido que esa noche parecía más tétrico que en otras ocasiones. Pasados algunos minutos consiguieron llegar a penas a faldas del bosque cuando Harry tropezó sorprendiéndose de ver lo que había provocado su caída.

—¡Hermione!- se levanto de golpe y tomo el cuerpo desvanecido entre brazos— ¡Sirius!

—¡La encontraste!

—Pues no estoy seguro de quien encontró a quien.

—Que raro, pase por este lugar antes que tu y no le eh visto.

—Parece que esta desmayada, hay que llevarla a la enfermería.

—Ándate con ella yo tengo que dar la señal a los otros.

—Bien- salio Harry corriendo lo más rápido que podía en ese momento ni el lodo impidió su paso.

Sirius lanzo unas chispas rojas al cielo y se quedo ahí esperando a Draco y Lena cuando vio un papel tirado en el lugar que anteriormente estaba el cuerpo de la castaña.

— Se le debió caer- pensó Sirius guardandolo en su pantalón.

—¿Y Hermione?- llego un azorado Draco.

—A la enfermería, vamos- le dijo Sirius.

Cuando los tres desaparecieron unas pisadas hicieron crujir unas ramas, mientras el lobo blanco que alguna vez enfrento Sirius se alejaba de ahí rápidamente.

—¿Estará bien?

—Por enésima vez señor Potter la señorita Granger solo sufrió en desmayo esta perfectamente bien, en cambio usted ¿De donde trae esa boca hinchada se peleo verdad?

—¡Claro que no, me golpe contra un columna!

—¡Hermione!- entro corriendo Draco hasta la cama— ¿Estará bien?

—¡He dicho que si!- se molesto la enfermera— ¿Dónde se hizo ese moretón señor Malfoy?

—Me golpe contra un columna.

La enfermera no pudo más que voltear los ojos mientras veía entrar a Sirius y a Lena que cuando le iban a preguntar del estado de Hermione se regreso muy molesta a su cuarto murmurando algunas palabras a las que nadie atendió.

—¡Malfoy suéltala!- le reclamo Harry a Draco al ver que tomaba a la castaña de la mano.

—¡Oblígame!

Tras una noche muy ajetreada y sabiendo que Hermione no saldría de la enfermería hasta luego del desayuno por falta de energía Draco se dirigía con rumbo cansado hasta el gran comedor cuando escucho que le llamaban.

— Draco.

—¿Qué?

—Me puedes acompañar a mi despacho quiero que hablemos de algo.

—Esta bien, pero que sea pronto tengo hambre Black.

Ya en el despacho de Sirius el rubio se sorprendió de ver ahí a Albus, Minerva, Snape y a esa profesora de estudios muggle que ciertamente no lo era.

—Creí que solo seriamos tú y yo Black.

—Pues- se encogió de hombros Sirius.

—Por favor tome asiento Sr. Malfoy

—Gracias- le dijo el rubio al director— Y bien, ¿Qué quiere esta vez la orden del fénix de mi?

—Un favor Sr. Malfoy uno muy grande.

—¿Estamos hablando de…?

—De que dejes a Granger para que sea de Potter- le dijo su padrino.

—¿Perdón?- se levanto el rubio burlón— No tengo idea de lo que hablan, yo solo soy amigo de Granger así que si me disculpan.

—Potter necesita estar en las mejores de las condiciones en todos los aspectos Draco- recalco su padrino al rubio— de ti depende que el gane o pierda solo será un sacrificio temporal…piénsalo tu quieres venganza y Potter te la puede dar.

—No se de lo que me hablan- susurro el rubio saliendo de ahí más pálido de lo normal con una opresión en su pecho.


	23. GUERRA

o.o O o.o

**IDENTIDAD 23**

**GUERRA**

**PERSONAJES DE J.K ROWLING**

o.o O o.o

En cuanto Draco hubo cerrado la puerta sintió una enorme opresión en su pecho y su rostro se volvió más pálido de lo normal ahora resultaba que todo el mundo mágico dependía de él y no de Potter.

-Estoy comenzando a sentir lo que Potter

-¿Y como se supone que me siento Malfoy?

-Potter¿Estabas escuchando?

-Acabo de llegar, aclárame como me siento Malfoy

-Ahora no Potter, tengo que pensar si darte lo que mas quiero o no hacerlo- se volvió Draco alejándose de ahí dejando a unextrañado Harry.

o.o O o.o

-¿Y bien como se siente?

-¿Que?- fue la única respuesta de Hermione que apenas venia despejándose

-Ah dormido toda la noche señorita Granger, debió estar exhausta

-¿Qué hago en la enfermería?

-El señor Potter la trajo tendrá que preguntarle a él, y ahora es su oportunidad

Entrando por las puertas de la enfermería venían Harry y Ron junto con una montaña de libros que en cuanto vieron a su amiga los dejaron de lado acercándose a ver a su amiga si no con el mejor aspecto pues parecía tener unas pequeñas cortadas por lo demás lucía bien.

-¡Hermione estas mejor!

-Si, gracias por traerme Harry

-No entiendo- dijo Ron- ¿Qué haces aquí en la enfermería?

-¡Ya te lo había dicho Ron, Herms se desmayo!

-Si, si lo que no entiendo es que hacían ustedes anoche en el bosque prohibido

-Pues...- trato de responder Harry

-Creo que es hora de aclarar muchas cosas chicos-los interrumpió Hermione- Por favor escuchen y hagan lo que hagan no se exalten

-Espera, conozco ese tono y ese rostro- dijo Ron mientras traía dos sillas- creo que lo que nos vas a decir no nos va a gustar nada así que comienza

o.o O o.o

-¿Qué te pasa Draco?

-Pienso

-Ah, pues debes pensar en algo muy mortificante por el rostro que tienes

-Zabini tú bueno, tú ¿Te has enamorado?

-Pues- pensó el moreno y una imagen le vino a su mente- Creo que si ahora mismo vivo así

-Suponiendo que tienes un gran peso sobre ti y de ti depende no una vida si no muchas de ellas¿Dejarías a la chica a otro?

-De ninguna manera

-¡Zabini no lo pienses de forma egoísta!

-No es egoísta es lo justo

-Bah, no me ayudas mucho después de todo tu no estas con la chica que quieres por tonto a buena árbol me vine arrimar

-¡Oye, tu me preguntaste!

-Si, solo una duda Zabini ¿Qué imagen te vino a la mente cuando te pregunte la de Pansy o Ginebra?

-¡Eso es obvio!- salto Blaise- Mira enrédate tu solo y a mi déjame en paz tengo cosas que hacer ¡Adiós!- se marcho el moreno por la puerta dejando confundido a Draco

-Bueno, despues de todo no soy el unico con una guerra interna- se recosto Draco en su cama

o.o O o.o

-¿Crees que Draco lo haga?

-No- dijo seguro Sirius a la pregunta de Lena

-¿Cómo que no Black?

-O sea yo no lo haría si yo la quisiera tanto como el la quiere jamás lo haría

-Oh Black, lo que sucede es que tu eres un egoísta ¿Qué jamás te has enamorado?

-Si, una vez

-¿Y que paso?

-Ella murió

-Lo siento, perdona no quería

-Fue hace mucho ya casi no lo recuerdo- suspiro Sirius y miro de reojo a Lena- Esta es la parte en que preguntas ¿Cómo fue?

-Ahora resulta que sabes lo que voy a decir

-Te mueres por preguntarlo gatita-rió Sirius- Te lo diré, ella murió porque yo la deje sola tal y como se supone que tiene que hacer Draco tal vez por lo mismo lo comprendo a pesar de que quiero lo mejor para Harry. Si yo no la hubiera dejado ella estaría viva y posiblemente conmigo pero cometí muchos errores Lena

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre

-Es la primera vez que hablo de este tema con alguien

-Estoy segura que la dejaste por una razón poderosa

-Sí-asintió Sirius- Ella murió por un ataque mortifago, esa noche yo me tuve que ir para salvar a mi mejor amigo y su esposa; sin embargo, no llegue a tiempo para salvarlos a ellos ni a ella- recordo el ojiazul

o.o O o.o

Por el pasillo rumbo a la enfermería Draco aun iba meditando la decisión que tomaría cuando iba acercándose más rumbo a la enfermería en una de las columnas vio recargada a la hermana Weasley y junto a ella la Lunática Lovegood seguramente entrarían a ver a Hermione así que prefirió esperar cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella salio un furioso Ronald Weasley las chicas se vieron entres si y salieron tras el pelirrojo que para suerte del rubio se fue al lado contrario de donde se encontraba él.

Cauteloso, el príncipe Slytherin se acerco a la puerta de la enfermería para ver tal como pensaba que Potter estaba adentro con Hermione prefirió acallar y escuchar lo que decían.

-Sabía que Ron lo tomaría así, es tan previsible

-No es para menos Hermione, nos ocultaste todo lo que paso

-No quería preocuparlos

-Es nuestro deber preocuparnos eres nuestra mejor amiga- le dijo Harry aunque el sentimiento no concordara con la palabra- ¿Y ahora como estas Herms?

-Tranquila, creo que por fin voy a empezar a dormir bien aunque sigo llena de dudas en cuanto algunas situaciones

-Comprendo¿Y con Malfoy como estas?

-Bien Harry, el ah sido me apoyo todo este tiempo

-Y tu novio

-Si desde inicios de curso, por eso que a veces tú capa desapareciera perdóname

-Olvídalo, imagino lo que es estar enamorado bueno no enamorado de Malfoy pero si te hace feliz

-¡Gracias Harry!- salto a sus brazos Hermione

-De que y no te preocupes por Ron le afecto todo lo que le dijiste pero también esta mal por problemas con Ginny pronto se le pasara; bueno, me voy creo que hay una ultima visita nos vemos Herms- beso su mejilla

Draco dio un respingo cuando Harry se coloco a su altura y sonrió socarrón.

-¿Hace cuanto que sabes que estoy aquí Potter?

-Siempre se cuando hay una serpiente cerca Malfoy, ahora ándate y pon de mejor humor a Hermione ni se te ocurra decirle lo que te propusieron los profesores o te prometo que antes de matar a Voldemort voy por ti- le dijo Harry antes de irse por donde también había hecho el pelirrojo solo que el con una lagrima y una sonrisa en el rostro

o.o O o.o

-Maldito Draco, ahora me a puesto a dudar- pensaba Blaise distraído cuando choco con alguien

-Ten cuidado serpiente

-Terry Boot, tal vez yo soy una serpiente pero es mejor a ser una rata traidora

-Aja, ja- rió burlón- hieres mi corazón mira que te sale bien hacer eso Zabini, Parkinson ya nos contó lo que le hiciste a la pequeña y dulce Weasley mira que romperle el corazón de esa manera pensé que había sido el único en rompérselo

-No seas idiota Boot a ti nunca te quiso es más librarse de ti fue lo mejor que ah hecho en su vida y sabes por quien lo hizo ¡Fue por mi Boot!

-¡No es verdad!

-¿Apostamos?

-No te cansas de apostar Zabini, ya perdiste a la chica por hacer lo mismo

-¡No al eh perdido ella me quiere!- dijo serpiente cuando vio como Boot se desplomaba por un golpe en la mejilla

-¡Eso es por burlarte de mi hermana!- se oyó el rugir de Ron

-¡Ron, que has hecho!- le golpeo suavemente Luna en el hombre viendo a su compañero de casa inconciente

-Espera Luna que aun me falta otro- le dijo Ron cuando soltó un golpe a Blaise que este esquivo

-¡Cálmate Weasley, no quiero pelear contigo!

-¡Déjalo Ron, no vale la pena!- le llamo Ginny y hasta entonces Blaise reparo en su precensia

-¡Hazle caso a Ginny, Weasley!

-¡No la llames por su nombre!- se abalanzo Ron comenzando a forcejear con el Slytherin

-¡Suéltalo Ron!- le jalaba Luna

-¡No Ron!- lo empujaba Ginny

Con tan mala suerte que entre el forcejeo Ron le dio a un codazo en la nariz a Ginny que al ver su sangre propia se desvaneció.

-¡Ginny!- se soltó Blaise y de inmediato la cargo corriendo hacía la enfermería

-¡Oh por merlín, golpee a mi hermana!

-¡Eres un bruto Ron, anda a la enfermería!- se lo llevo Luna aun en shock

o.o O o.o

-¡Draco porque no me habías contado lo de la apuesta de Ginny!

-Estabas muy tensa con otras cosas cariño- intentaba excusarse Draco

-¡No es pretexto Draco!

-Pero Herms

-¡No me llames Herms, estas tratando de evadir tu responsabilidad!

-¡Pero que responsabilidad, si el idiota de Blaise fue el que aposto no yo

-No me vengas con… ¡Oh cielos Ginny!

-¡Señora Pince!- grito Blaise recostando a la pelirroja en una camilla

-¡Que le hiciste!- empezó a golpear Hermione a Blaise en el hombro

-¡Que te pasa Granger, para ya!

-¡Eres un bruto, estupido, insensible!

-¡Draco párala ya!

-¿Yo? jo aun quiero mi integridad física además te lo mereces Blaise ¡Dale duro cariño!

-¡Pero que escándalo, señorita Weasley pero que le paso- se acerco corriendo la enfermera- ¡Señorita Granger quien le dio permiso de pararse!

-¡Oh Ginny!- llegó corriendo Ron- ¡Perdóname yo no quería pegarte!

-¡Que fuiste tu Ron, pero en que estabas pensando!

-Ahora no Hermione- le susurro Luna

-Ya puedes parar Granger

-Esto, lo siento- se sonrojo Hermione huyendo a brazos de Draco de la mirada de Blaise

o.o O o.o

-¿Estas segura que ya te sientes bien?

-Te digo que si Draco, ahora solo me quiero poner al corriente en las materias

-Eres la única estudiante que conozco que no se aprovecha de un permiso para faltar a clases tres días

-Es que tienes una novia única, ahora deja de quitarme tiempo y ve a estudiar- le beso Hermione para luego entrar a la torre de Gryffindor

-¿Estudiar, yo? No lo creo- sonrió el rubio como hace mucho no hacía y de pronto su figura dejo de ser la de un humano para convertirse en un hermoso Halcón Blanco

Un Halcón Blanco era la forma animaga de Draco, jamás pensó ser ese animal pero así era su forma animaga según lo dicho por su padre solo se había convertido en el animal mas semejante a él como hacían todos los magos. Sin embargo la curiosidad del rubio no se quedo ahí eh indago sobre este animal descubriendo muchas semejanza con él ambos eran considerado un ejemplar raro, sedentario manteniéndose ocultos y después de todo era un ave libre, tal y como le gustaba ser a Draco.

Volando era la forma en que el se sentía mas libre hubiera seguido con su camino indefinido de no haber visto a un lobo blanco pero no fue tanto el animal lo que le dejo sorprendido si no que este se convirtió en un hombre y estaba a faldas del mismo lugar donde encontró a Hermione la noche anterior.

-¿Quién es usted?

El hombre volteo a ver a Draco manteniendo su vista fija en la varita que sostenía.

-Soy Bryan Wilman

-¿Qué busca?

-Quiero ver a Dumbledore

-¿Por qué no le ah citado?

-¿Eres pariente de los Malfoy?

-No le incumbe

-Así que si lo eres, debes de ser Draco el hijo de Cissy

-¿Conoce a mi madre?

-Si, lo mismo que a Dumbledor por favor llévame con él

-Venga acompáñame...¿Como logro entrar hasta el bosque oscuro?

-Pues proque yo vine a este mismo colegio, estaba en tu misma casa- sonrio viendo la insignia de Draco- Igual que mi hermano; sabes, eramos gemelos...

Continuara…

o.o O o.o

¡Hola! Bienvenidos al seguramente antepenúltimo capitulo de este fic o tal vez el penúltimo aun no lo decido. ME gustaría quedarme a decirle muchas cosas pero, no la hare xD asi que solo me remitire a contestar sus magnific Reviews.

**Shirru-Malfoy:-.** Hola Shirru :) ! Je,je bueno siempre me dicen que escribo poquito intenatare mejorar eso te lo prometo, y sigiendo con el apellido por supuesto que maravilloso concordamos al 100 con eso jaja, agradesco tu comentario al fic y espero que sigas leyendo estos ultimos capitulos, muchas GRACIAS Bye!

**Adri:-.** Hola! Jo, si soy muy atrevida en mis finales de fic jaja ya me lo han comentado muchas veces. Me alegra mucho saber que el fic te parece GENIAL que halago, Gracias por tu comentario y animarte a dejarlo más que nada. Gracias y hasta muy pronto n.-

**lunatica87:-.** Hola! aja, ja tendre cuidado en que no me pegues n.- jojo, si ya se que me porte mala onda con Draco pero se lo estoy compensando asi que tranquis, ademas el final ya esta cerca asi que no sufrira la gran cosa. Espero que sigas leyendo estos ultimos capitulos auqnue se que me vas a querer pegar por lo que estoy pensando hacer, jeje pero vale Luna te mando besos y mil gracias por tu apoyo. Bye!

**Jean Potter Radcliffe:-.** Amigui! Se cumplio tu deseo, jojo espero que te haya gustado la escena lo arme lo mejor que pude, oie y el fic no esta hehco para llorar asi que animate, ya pronto se acerca el final y creo que prometo. Oh cielos es nervioso esto, es el fic mas alrgo de mi carrera xD jaja vale os mando besitos amigui, BYE!

**momiji:-.** Hola! Gracias pro tu comprensión ya pronto acabo examenes, el problema es que van haciendo acumulativos o.- pero ahora que ya llegan las vacaciones prometo tenerte un buen fic. Mil garcias por tu apoyo. Besos, BYE!

**ro... :-.** Hola! Que alegria que alguien le fascino el capi, jeje es que me porte un poco mal con Draco y bueno tu sabes n.- jaja estoy conciente de la denuncia...esto aun no se de que va pero MIL GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! BSS, BYE!

**Ly Malfoy:-.** HOLA LY! No te preocupes por el review pero que alegria que en este capi si me pudiste dejar igual se que tu tienes muchos proyectos n.n ah y de Draco, ya resolvi tu duda y claro que tomo en cuenta tu comentario, mil garcia spor el poyo Ly os mando un saludo y mis mas sinceras Gracias n.-

**Mariapaz:-.** Hola Mariapaz! bueno creo que esta de mas decirte Gracias pero...Gracias! xD ya me comunique contigo por mail espero que lo hayas leido, de new gracias. Besos!

**Laila Doremi:-.** Hola! Ja, ja en verdad hago los capis tan pequeños Laila? hum a mi no me lo parece pero te prometo uno alrgo pronto garcias por seguir la historia y aun más que se te haga interesante, debe ser porque ya se acerca el final. Espero seguir viendote por aqui y pues de Hermi ahora ya la van a comprender más no te apures. MIL GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW me ah encantado te mando un beso!

**MALFOYTEAMO:-.** Te han llegado a mencionar lo particular de tus reviews? Ja, ja ya te lo digo son precisos en lo que quieres vale te mando un beso y mis mas sinceras GRACIAS.

**MaRiJoSe:-.** HOLA MARIJOSE! Estoy muy bien, garcias por preugntar espero que estes de igual forma y se que seguramente sera ais ya que no deje a Harry con herm jojo, te mando muxhos besos tambien y mis

**Susan Evans:-.**Gracias por esos 5 reviews seguidos, me has dejado anonadada y realmente Happy, happy, happy y no rpecisamente por algun efecto etilico jaja. Besos wapa gracias!

**Terry Moon:-.**Terry! Os extrañe tu review T.T pero se que seguramente etsuviste festejando tu cumple de neuvo reitero mis felicitaciones te mando un beso y un abarzo hasta donde este, os kero besos, BYE!

o.o O o.o

_Combatirse a sí mismo es la guerra más difícil; vencerse a sí mismo es la victoria más bella._

**FRIEDRICH VON LOGAU**

o.o O o.o


	24. HALLOWEN

o.o O o.o

**IDENTIDAD 24**

**HALLOWEN**

**PERSONAJES DE J.K ROWLING**

o.o O o.o

Hermione sonreía complacida ante la imagen que reflejaba el espejo de la habitación de chicas, estaba realmente hermosa y no era para menos pues esta noche era la gran noche hoy se decidiría el futuro del mundo mágico y posiblemente del mundo muggle más; sin embargo, todo estaba disfrazado en una pantalla una gran pantalla que era el baile de Hallowen de Howarts.

El gran salón sería participe del acontecimiento y también sería el lugar más atestado de aurores que jamás se hubiera visto todo estaba planeado calculado de sobremanera se supondría que no habría ningún solo error ni malherido.

-Si claro como si eso fuera posible- pensó la castaña guardando su varita en un lugar invisible dentro de su vestido

-¡Hermione quieres dejar de verte, apúrate!

-¿Cuál es la prisa Lavander?

-Prisa, que va si no es prisa mía es de Draco llevas 5 minutos de retraso ¡Y los premios anuales abren el baile!

-¡No es posible, de nuevo voy tarde!- se apresuro Hermione sin conseguir evitar el recuerdo de la mañana de ese día

-_Flash Back_-

Las miradas eran entre nerviosismo, emoción y consternación. Por una parte el nerviosismo de ese mismo día se celebraría el baile de Hallowen de Howarts que más de una sorpresa agradable y no tanto aguardaría para esa noche por otra parte la emoción que sentían los chicos y las chicas con miradas curiosas entre sí de saber quien iría con quien y por ultimo; consternación, esta era exclusiva del sector femenino ya que desde que se había entrado a Howarts el buen Dumbledor había cambiado las reglas y este año. Las chicas invitaban a los chicos.

-¡No puede ser!- decía desesperada Parvarti- ¡El baile es hoy y aun no tengo idea a quien invitar!

-¿Tu desesperada?- dijo Ginny sarcástica- Mi reputación esta por los suelos y hace meses que no salgo con alguien

-Por que no quieres- hablo Luna que esa mañana desayunaba con los leones- Yo eh visto que mas de un chico te ah invitado a salir

-Es verdad- hablo Lavander- deberías empezar a relacionarte ya con alguien Gin, lo de hace meses ya es asunto olvidado

-Si puede ser-susurro Ginny moviendo su cuchara en la sopa distraídamente mandado una mirada Slytherin donde no vio lo que quería

-Hablando del baile¿Ustedes ya tienen pareja chicos?

-Pues yo ya, anteayer Lavander me pidió ir con ella- sonrió Dean

-¡Tenías que mencionarlo!- reclamo la susodicha

-La gente de todas formas lo deduciría- le dijo Dean a la sonrojada Lavander que estaba soportando las risitas de los de su casa

-Pues yo sigo sin pareja, la chica que espero que me invite aun no se decide- hablo Seamus mirando de reojo a Parvarti que seguía riendo de Lavander

-¿Qué tal tu Luna?- le pregunto Ginny

-¡Ginebra que pregunta!-salto Ron- es obvio que Luna ira conmigo

-Pero si aun no te eh invitado Ron- reflexiono Luna haciendo que el pobre Ron sacara los ojos de orbita

-¿Qué debo entender por eso Luna?

-No nada, yo solo decía pero claro que te voy a invitar a ti tonto- sonrió la rubia abrazándolo

-¿Harry?- le llamó Lavander

-Pues, sigo sin pareja

-¿Enserio?- dijeron a coro todos

-Pero Harry yo eh visto a mas de un grupo de chicas que van tras de ti y seguro con la intención de invitarte¿No será más bien que solo estás rechazando chicas?

-Pues no, es verdad que hay varios grupos pero de todos no se hace una- hablo Harry

-No te preocupes Harry- hablo hasta entonces Hermione- estoy segura que tu chica esta más cerca de lo que imaginas

-No lo dudo Herms-sonriendo a su amiga a lado

-Hermione, que envidia tú iras con Draco- le susurro Lavander. Solo los amigos más cercanos sabían lo de la leona y la serpiente.

-Si, seguramente

-¿Como que seguramente?- le pregunto Parvarti

-Lo que sucede es que aun no lo invito

-¡Estas loca!- exclamaron todas sus amigas a coro

o.o O o.o

-Hey Zabini¿Todo despejado?

-Pues si…espera, espera ahí viene Dafne

-¿De nuevo, es que no tiene vida propia

-De que te quejas sex symbol, muchas chicas guapas te han estado invitado y a todas has dicho que no así que ahora aguántate hasta que consigas pareja

-No es mi culpa que Hermione deje todo para el ultimo momento; incluso a mí¡Su novio!

-¿Cómo sabes que no ah invitado ya a Potter?

-¡Es ilógico Zabini el solo…!

-Draco

-¡Ah!- volteo Draco asustado creyendo que era Dafne pero no…solo era- ¡Lucía que susto me has dado!

-¿Ocultándote de las chicas de nuevo?

-Solo de una esta vez, bueno y tu que haces aquí

-Estudio en este colegio genio

-Que carácter- le codeo Blaise a Draco que se quedo mirando a su compañera de casa.

Lucía Musset, era considerada la chica Slytherin más misteriosa de todas. Con un largo cabello rubio y unos profundos ojos verdes era diferente a todas las de su casa era más bien reservada, benevolente y nada frívola la única razón que siempre vio Draco para que ella fuera serpiente era sus astucia para resolver los problemas más imposibles en cuestión de segundos. Si bien no eran íntimos si llevaban una amistad buena.

-Bueno Musset¿Y que, vas para el comedor?

-Si Zabini

-Seguramente ya vas a invitar a un chico

-De ser así no te importa Blaise, además quien debería hacer algo urgente para remediar su problema de pareja eres tu

-Aja, ja- rió Draco al ver la cara que había puesto el moreno- ¿Mussete como te has enterado del problema de mi amigo?

-Comparto cuarto Con Pansy- dijo con fastidio- y ayer estuvo presumiendo que iría con Boot cuando se supone que es tu novia Blaise

-¡Ex novia, cuando lo van a comprender además solo duramos tres días, vamonos ya Draco tu seguidora No.1 ya se fue y tu Lucía consíguete una pareja o serás la burla de toda la casa

-¡Y tu mi compañía Zabini!- le grito cuando los vio alejarse a solo alcanzando a oír una risa de Draco- Es tan injusto- susurro cuando estaba sola- ¿A quien se le ocurre pensar que una chica invite a un chico, ah?

-A mi señorita- hablo la escalofriante voz de Dumbledor tras la Slytherin

-¡Director, esto yo…puedo explicarlo si usted me permite…

-Yo le permito todo señorita, pero en lugar de quejarse debería invitar a ese chico de allá que luce un poco desalentado. Severus me ah hablado muy bien de usted y se que es en experta en depresiones…adiós- se fue el director

-¿El chico, que chico además que depresiones con trabajos puedo con las mías y encima de todo tengo que andar ayudando a otros haber veamos y el chico es…Debe estar bromeando- pensó la Sly pero no por mucho pues de inmediato se dirigió a su primera clase, Pociones

o.o O o.o

-El hecho de que hoy haya baile no quiere decir que pueden estar de holgazanes a si que ¡Apunten los ingredientes de la pizarra!

-Hasta en el día de brujas Snape vive amargado- le susurro Hermione a Draco

-No es tan malo Herms

-No te digo que sea malo, solo A-M-A-R-G-A-D-O

-Claro- sonrió Draco cuando tomo el papel que estaba a lado de Hermione quitándoselo antes de que ella lo impidiera

"**Te entregare la verdad, es una promesa**

**_Bryan W_."**

-¿Aun sigues cargando con esto?- le susurro Draco a la castaña- No te has despegado de él desde que Sirius te lo entrego cuando saliste de la enfermería

-Lo se- le quito el papel arrugado- pero es lo ultimo que Bryan me dejo desde que se fue y me pone a pensar

-¿Sigues creyendo que es culpable?

-Yo lo vi, era el quien nos ataco Draco una persona no puede estar en dos lados al mismo tiempo ¿Oh si?

-Tal vez una persona no, pero un gemelo si- pensó Draco recordando su plática con Bryan lo había reconocido desde que lo vio, no por nada había visto todos los recuerdos de su padre.

En un primer instante Draco quiso matarlo pero prefirió indagar y más aun cuando Bryan menciono su hermano gemelo el rubio desistió de su idea y otorgo el beneficio de la duda pero aun no le podía decir nada a su castaña, no era tiempo hoy mismo terminaría la guerra eso ya de por si era un gran presión ¿Para que aumentarla a la lista de su ojimiel?

-Te eh dicho que hoy luces especialmente hermosa- le susurro el rubio a Herms haciéndola sonrojar

-No

-Pues no te lo seguiré diciendo hasta que me invites al baile- se alejo Draco mientras Hermione levantaba una ceja

-¿Tenías que arruinar mi momento ególatra?

o.o O o.o

-Mira ese par, no se puede coquetear más descaradamente

-Porque no te callas de una buena vez Zabini

-Venga Potter me vas a decir que no te importa

-¡Porque no te consigues una vida Zabini y dejas de fastidiar la de los demás!- volteo una rubia Slytherin a defender a Harry que la miro sorprendido y aun más cuando la misma le cerró un ojo

-¡Ah!-exclamo Zabini- ¡Me quieres decir que te pasa Lucía, estas en tu día de fastidia a Blaise!

-No eres tan importante como para tener un día propio Zabini- sonrió la rubia de lado pero cambio a una sonrisa dulce al ver a Harry que no paso desapercibida por Blaise

-Potter… ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?

-Te quiero recordar que chicas invitan a chicos Zabini y aunque no fuera así de ninguna manera iría contigo

-Jaja- se hecho a reír Lucia en la banca de enfrente- ¡Hey, Potter!- le lanzo una nota

"**Para a Blaise de una buena vez y acepta venir al baile conmigo ¿Sí?**

**Lucía"**

A Harry casi se le sale el corazón del cuerpo, no tenía idea de que hacer si decía que si todos lo criticarían por ir con una Slytherin…una muy guapa había que admitir pero por otra parte si escribía que No las Sly tenían fama de ser muy vengativas en especial con chicos que las dejaran plantadas, según la voz de la experiencia, es decir Sirius que había cometido tan grande falta una vez aunque este también solía decir: Nunca es bueno negarle a otro una nueva oportunidad, porque nos negamos la posibilidad de ser mejores personas. ¿Pero esa chica lo podría hacer mejor persona o solo dañarlo más luego de lo de su mejor amiga?

-_Fin_ _Flash Back_-

-¡No es posible, de nuevo voy tarde!- salio la leona corriendo ya no había nadie en la torre más que ella y Lavander cuando estaba ya en los escalones cercanos a la puerta del gran comedor frenó al ver la visión frente a ella.

Draco estaba escalinata abajo como siempre con su compostura gallarda con un brazo a un lado y el otro detrás de su espalda cerrado en puño luciendo orgulloso su smoking negro, debía saberlo, claro que lo sabía esa noche era el más guapo chico que Herms hubiera visto jamás. Dejando su facha de niño bonito Draco era más que eso, mucho más que eso y ella era de las pocas personas que veía las demás facetas de su rubio príncipe.

-Draco- lo llamo cuando el paseaba una de sus manos por su cabello platinado pero de inmediato dirigió la penetrante mirada gris y brillante especialmente esa noche hacía la dama en la escalinata.

o.o O o.o

-Espero que no se haya echado para atrás- rogaba un guapo maestro de DCAO en su despacho- Calma, Sirius tiene que venir o sea que loca se perdería la oportunidad de salir contigo

-"Lena"- contesto el molesto subconsciente

-Por favor, o sea hoy que luzco tan genial no ni ella se me resistiría

-"De cuando acá le ah venido a importar tu facha Black"

-¡En algún momento tuvo que detenerse a ver el atractivo visual de esta escuela, yo!

-¿Con quien hablas Black?- apareció una resplandeciente rubia por la puerta de Sirius que no tuvo la menor discreción al mirar a su pareja de esta noche Lena desde el primer momento le había parecido guapa pero en ese momento algo más se convirtió para Sirius y lo supo por ese golpeteo que no cesaba en su pecho.

o.o O o.o

-Harry, te das cuenta de lo que hiciste.

-Ya te dije que si Ron, me di cuenta desde el primer momento

-Pues no lo creo, a quien se le ocurre venir con una Slytherin justo esta noche "La Gran noche"

-Ron, fue de las pocas chicas que me invito además no le veo nada de malo no voy a ser el único Gryffindor que valla con alguien de la casa enemiga

-¡Pero Hermione se volvió loca, y ahora tu también!- decía el desesperado Ron

-¡Estamos listas!- aparecieron en escena dos rubias y una linda pelirroja.

Ron para no variar como siempre en los bailes se había quedado atónito ante las chicas. Luna hacía gala de un vestido turquesa sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto un hermoso cuello del cual solo pendía una pequeña cadena con un dije en forma de estrella ese era el único accesorio además de unas lindas sandalias a tono con el vestido y un brillo labial que Ron con gusto habría querido quitar.

-Se ven muy bien- les elogió Harry a falta de habla de Ron

-Si me disculpan voy por mi pareja- hablo Ginny saliendo

-¿Pareja?- reacciono el hermano Weasley- ¿Qué pareja?

-Es una sorpresa Ron¿Oh no Harry?

-Claro Luna, ahora andando tengo que ir por mi pareja

-¿Pareja, qué pareja?

-Hoy andas muy distraído Ron- dijo Luna tomándolo de su brazo.

Ginny; en cambio, estaba más bien nerviosa la verdad no había invitado a nadie pero Harry había llegado a decirle que le tendría una pareja esperándole en una aula al cuarto para las ocho que era cuando comenzaba el baile lo malo es que no le habría dado pista alguna sobre quien era. Aunque le daba igual ella solo quería ir con Blaise a pesar de lo que le dijeran le seguía queriendo.

Posos sus ojos azules frente a la puerta y con sumo cuidado giro el pomo entro al aula alumbrándola con un lumus y así se pudo apreciar su esbelta figura en un vestido verde entallado que hacia sobresaltar su piel nívea y sus ojos azules con su cabello fuego cayendo por sus hombros las lindas zapatilla de tacón hicieron ruido al entrar al aula.

-¿Ahí, ahí alguien?

-¿Ginny?

o.o O o.o

-Lo siento

Draco miro curioso a Hermione cuando ella se disculpo y sonrió un poco al sentir el evidente nerviosismo de la castaña que llevaba el pelo recogido en una media cola con un adorno discreto en el cabello que hacia ver un rostro mas perfilado y que gracias al discreto maquillaje los ojos marrón sobresalían aquella noche podría haber jurado que tenían luz propia aquella noche.

Quedo complacido por no llamarlo; embelesado, al ver la figura de su novia en un lindo vestido negro que se amarraba justo por detrás del cuello, el vestido llevaba apenas unos detalles en pedrería y se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo de la chica mostrando un discreto inicio de pechos que hizo sentir un extraño animal rugir en el estomago del rubio, siguiendo su mirada vio que su amada mostraba un poco más de piel debido a un corte del vestido por debajo de la pierna dejando a la vista lo extensas de las mismas.

-¿Pretendes infartarme?

-Lamento haber llegado tarde Draco- se disculpo bajando su mirada para ver sus zapatillas negras que en ese momento resultaban interesantísimas.

-Valió la pena esperar- se acerco el rubio tomándole por la barbilla y subiendo el gentil rostro- ¿Lista para bailar?

-Me tendrás que guiar- se ruborizo y draco creyó enloquecer; sin embargo, no era el momento así que ofreció su brazo y ambos se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor que esa noche lucía que un esplendido salón que estaba en cierta oscuridad con velas flotando alrededor dando un toque místico y misterioso.

Se colocaron entonces en el centro de la pista de baile y comenzó la dulce tonada que comenzaron a bailar perfectamente sincronizados y porque no decirlo también nerviosos de ser el centro de atención hasta que las demás parejas se les hubieran unido.

-¿Draco, que me miras tanto?

-Es solo, que esta noche tal vez sea la ultima que te vea

-No digas eso, esta noche nadie morirá

-Me alegra que seas tan positiva como los del ministerio; sin embargo, tanto tú como yo sabemos lo veraz de los políticos

Los ojos de Hermione se pusieron cristalinos y entonces abrazo a Draco hasta mantenerse completamente pegados rogando internamente porque el tiempo parara por lo menos en ese instante.

_Se me nubla el pensamiento de verte conmigo  
Cuerpo a cuerpo en mis brazos  
Ocupando este sitio  
Tanto amor me hace cruzar de punta a punta el cielo  
Mi cabeza volando a través de tus besos_

-Ni se te ocurra- advirtió la pelirroja al moreno al ver que este pretendía seguir el ejemplo de los premios anuales.

-¿Todavía sigues resentida?- pregunto Blaise

-Eso lo podría deducir hasta Ron y mira que es muy tonto en estas cuestiones

-Por enésima vez, perdón

-Así me lo pidas por centésima vez no lo haré solo vine contigo porque NO HABIA MAS OPCION

-Ah Howarts vienen mas de mil alumnos según mis estadísticas el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de ellos¿Y tu no tenías opción?- sonrió alegre

-¡Si! Y bueno tú de cuando acá sabes estadística Zabini

-Me gusta sorprender- la acerco al ver que ella estaba demasiado distraída en pensar algún novedoso insulto que no le hubiera dicho desde el camino de la aula hasta el gran comedor.

Tu me has derribado los esquemas  
Cambiaste todos mis sistemas  
Atándome a tu sentimiento

-Ginny lo ah hecho por molestarme, mira que venir con Blaise ¡Es que ella, Harry y Hermione se volvieron locos!

-¿Qué es lo que más te molesta Ron?- pregunto una Luna curiosa

-¡Que están confraternizando con el enemigo, los tres vienen con Slytherins!

-Ah- exclamo Luna sonriendo y entonces se acerco a Ron rodeándole por el cuello- que bueno que me explicas porque creí que estabas celoso de Ginny como buen hermano mayor que eres, de Hermione porque hace mucho que perdiste la esperanza de alejarla de Malfoy y de Harry porque tal vez el también se interesa en un Slytherin

-¡Luna!- se sonrojo de sobremanera el pelirrojo ocultando su rostro entre el cabello rubio al verse descubierto

-¿Cómo haces para llegar al blanco tan fácilmente, ah?

-Si te lo dijera romperíamos esta atmósfera misteriosa que siempre nos rodea cariño 

Tu amor me dio en el centro de me corazón  
El blanco mas perfecto de mi perdición  
Y como un rayo tu piel cayo en mi  
Y me enamoro

-¿Estas a gusto?

-Black, desde que llegamos me has hecho la misma pregunta y de nuevo como hace cinco minutos estoy perfectamente, gracias

-Lo siento pero es que se que debes estar mal, no falta mucho para la cuenta regresiva

-La cuenta regresiva…una guerra

A tu lado yo no tengo los pies en la tierra  
Doy vueltas al universo  
Persiguiendo tu estrella  
Los caminos del amor, que nuevos son contigo  
Que de tu mano me llevan  
Al edén prometido

El ambiente del gran comedor fue mejorando a cada canción todo era alegría, la felicidad en plenitud lastimeramente esta era efímera pero eso solo lo sabían el cuerpo de profesores y unos cuantos alumnos todo se había manejado con gran discreción.

-Hermione, tú te quedas aquí

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que vayas a pelear me sentiré tranquilo si…

-¿Draco estas contento con nuestra relación?

-Si

-Entonces no lo arruines- le beso dejando desconcertado al rubio que perdió su habitual frialdad.

_Tu me has derribado los esquemas  
Cambiaste todos mis sistemas  
Atándome a tu sentimiento_

EL reloj sonó escandalosamente marcando la media noche, la cuenta regresiva había terminado. Las miradas que se reflejaron en ese momento fueron de autentico temor una explosión se escucho a lo lejos la marca tenebrosa se fundió con el cielo y las tres miradas del trío de oro se cruzaron y con un apagón y un nuevo destello de luz, los tres desaparecieron.

-¡Hermione!- grito Draco al haberla perdido.

Tu amor me dio en el centro de mi corazón  
El blanco mas perfecto de mi perdición  
Y como un rayo tu piel cayó en mí  
Y me enamoro

o.o O o.o

Hola¿Les ah gustado? Espero que su respuesta sea un SI jeje

Bueno bienvenidos al penúltimo capitulo, es un tanto triste decirlo pero si el próximo capitulo es el gran final GRACIAS por su apoyo. Gracias a las personas que me dejaron su comentario en el capitulo anterior Terry Moon, Mariapaz, momiji, angie90, ZhirruFelton, Susan Evans, Dark angel love y a MALFOYTEAMO me han dejado muy contenta con sus opiniones que siempre me ayudan agregarle un poco mas al fic.

Bueno no me queda decirles nada más que esperen el final ya próximo muy próximo. Y por cierto me alegraría que dejaran su review ya estamos en recta final así que venga anímense ya no es mucho, como siempre os mando mis saludos ymuchos, mushosBesos….

o.o O o.o

**Mientras la guerra sea considerada como mala, conservará su fascinación. Cuando sea tenida por vulgar, cesará su popularidad.**

**Wilde**

o.o O o.o


	25. VERDAD

o.o O o.o

**IDENTIDAD 24**

**VERDAD**

**PERSONAJES DE J.K ROWLING**

o.o O o.o

Con mucho trabajo y algo de pereza comenzó abrir sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz, con un poco de pesadez y hasta que por fin pudo vislumbrar la figura de un rubio que le miraba entre contento y molesto. Sonrió para sus adentros que suerte saber para ella que Draco se encontraba bien había quedado muy preocupada desde que salio del baile escapando con él para unírseles a sus amigos aunque no había servido de mucho igual se hubieron tenido que separar en cuanto pusieron un pie en el bosque prohibido las imágenes estaban nítidas en su cabeza.

-Ron no es momento de otras de estas idiotas peleas- peleaba ella con Ron

-No entiendo como lo hiciste- dijo Ron al ver a Hermione ahora con jeans y una polera negra- ¿Dónde se puede guardar la varita en esos vestidos?

-Voldemort esta esperando- comenzó a caminar Harry pero tuvo que parar al escuchar los pasos de sus amigos tras él- ¿Qué pretenden?

-¿Qué pretendes tu al ir solo? Mejor aun, pretendías ir sin nosotros

Aunque Harry no lo demostrara estaba contento de tenerlos a su lado aunque ahora estuvieran los tres al filo de una muerte segura o por lo menos de un grave daño, empezaron su marcha con pies de plomo y las varitas bien en alto adentrándose al bosque prohibido. Eso apenas había sido anoche ¿Oh no?

-Has dormido tres días seguidos

-¿Tanto?- se sorprendió- Me debes creer una exagerada, ¿No Draco?

-Estaba muerto de miedo como para tener tiempo de pensar en algo que no fuera el volver a ver una mirada tuya, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Molida, pero eso no importa ¿Cómo están todos?

-Yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar…

-¡Draco!- rió al ver la cara indignada de su rubio que pronto cambio a una mueca in describible- ¿Hay muertos?

-Si, pero nadie de Howarts. Murieron aurores y algunos muggles en algunos ataques pero nadie a quien conozcamos o bueno eso creo.

-¿Voldemort, murió?

-Si lo que quieres es saber que el cabeza rajada gano, si gano y el maldito no tiene nada grave- resoplo

-¡Que alegría! Pero y…

-El pelirrojo termino con una pierna rota pero hace un día que salio y por suerte se llevo con él a Lunática que estaba poniendo de cabeza la enfermería y…de paso a mi-suspiro al recordar las preguntas indiscretas de Luna que cada que veía a Draco y eso era cada minuto pues ningún día había faltado a ver a Hermione- Tus amigos los leones están bien bueno menos Longbotton que quedo algo chamuscado pero nada grave y en cuanto a tu amiga la pelirroja ahora esta feliz cuidando a Blaise que casualmente se interpuso en un hechizo dirigido a ella y ahora es su héroe personal…como si no tuviéramos suficiente con Potter…- resoplo

-Draco, pero no me has dicho nada de la persona que mas quiero saber

-¿Cómo? Pero si ya te dije de Potter, Weasley, hum…- enumero Draco- ¿Quién falta?

-¿Qué tal de ti?

-Ah yo…- se sonrojo- Pues estoy bien soy un Malfoy, pero claro que estoy bien…

-¡Mentira!- grito una voz a lado de Draco que se descoloco un poco y puso cara de fastidio al ver a una sonriente Luna- Hermione, ¡Que bien que despertaste! Yo sabia que Juna no podía permitir que te quedaras dormida por tanto, te contare Juna es un antiguo dios chino que…

-¿Por qué Draco miente Luna?- la interrumpió Hermione para evitarse algo de historia mágica china que simplemente no apetecía.

-¡Ah si, este rubio necio y amargado no ah comido casi nada por estar cuidando tu sueño, hay que ver madame Poppy desde hace tiempo le dijo que tu estabas perfecta y…

-Luna, hazme un favor y lleva a este rubio necio a comer algo y no dejes que se valla de la mesa hasta saciarse bien ¿Si?

-¡Claro!- y sin dar tiempo a una reacción tomo a Draco de un brazo y se lo llevo de ahí a rastras.

-¡Hermione!- entraron corriendo Harry y Ron. Además de la chica del baile con la que había ido Harry que ahora reconocía como Lucía que prefirió mantenerse al margen y solo le dedico una sonrisa que a Hermione le pareció sincera por lo que correspondió.

-¡Hermione despertaste!- dijo un Ron muy emocionado- ya empezábamos a preocuparnos

-Después de tres días ya todos estábamos preocupados Ron- le recalco Harry y se acerco a la castaña- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, pero eso no importa ahora Harry. Lo que importa es que lo venciste, ¡Venciste al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos!- le dijo con una nota de emoción en sus palabras

-Tuve mucha ayuda Hermione, nunca habría llegado a él de no ser por ti, por Ron y por toda la orden.

Y las palabras de Harry eran muy ciertas, cuando apenas habían puesto un pie en el bosque de Howarts una banda de mortifagos ya les esperaba entre ellos Pettegrew, Crabbe y Goyle y unos cuantos más que no lograron identificar pues llevaban sus rostros cubiertos todos dirigidos por Bellatrix que reía venenosa.

-Bienvenido Potter, ¿Estas listo para dar tu ultimo respiro?

-Vamos a ver quien da el ultimo respira Bellatrix- le dijo Harry antes de que el y sus amigos se lanzaran contra el grupo.

-No se como te atreviste a decirle eso a Bellatrix- le dijo Ron alejándolo de los recuerdos

-De la misma forma en que tú derrotaste a Crabbe, Goyle y Pettegrew- le señalo Hermione

-No esperaba lograrlo- sonrió Ron- pero resulto bien después de todo los tres conseguimos llegar hasta Voldemort. Aunque hubo una parte en la que tú te desapareciste Hermione, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Descubriendo un par de verdades- de pronto el semblante de Hermione se ensombreció- Me equivoque, juzgue antes de escuhar

-Explícales Hermione oh no entenderán nada- esa había sido la fría voz de Draco que iba acompañado por Blaise, Ginny y Luna que miraba con reproche al rubio pues nunca habían llegado hasta el gran comedor y mucho menos a las cocinas.

-Cuando me separe de ustedes no fue por simple casualidad, alguien nos estaba emboscando como bien notaron había un mortifago que te ataco a ti Ron y otro más a Harry el tercero lo reconocí de inmediato pensé que era una broma pero ese mortifago era Bryan Wilman; mi padre, me sentí tan rabiosa que me vi tentada a lanzar un Avada…bueno ustedes ya saben la maldición imperdonable. Me acorralo hasta una colina para entonces ustedes estaban bastantes alejados de mi y el que una tormenta comenzara no me ayudo mucho.

Hermione cerró los ojos y recordó que hacía mucho frió, como cuando un dementar esta cerca era un ambiente lúgubre y ella estaba destrozada al ver que el tipo que había cuidado de ella todo el verano y que llevaba su sangre muy pronto derramaría lo mismo.

-Debiste morir hace mucho tiempo

-Tuviste un mes entero la oportunidad, ¡Si no lo hiciste ah sido tu problema!

-¿Un mes entero? Ja, ja es que sigues pensando que yo soy tu querido padre ¿Bryan?

-Al parecer lo sigue pensando- se escucho una tercera voz y entonces apareció el verdadero Bryan- Hermione te presento a tu tío, Van Wilman. Muy a mi pesar mi hermano.

-Lamento no haberte dicho nada antes- se escucho la voz de Draco y Herm de nuevo regreso a la enfermería.

-¿Decirle que?- pregunto Luna adelantándose a todos.

-Que mi padres es Bryan…que jamás fue el quien me ataco y que mi madre ah estado todo este tiempo viva…

-Lo siento- se acerco Draco tomando su mano dejando a todos en esa enfermería sorprendidos.

o.o O o.o

-¿Quieres más?

-Si- respondió abriendo la boca esperando una nueva cucharada de sopa que nunca llegó- Eh dicho que si- se quejo Sirius

-Bryan- susurro Lena cuando vio frente a ella a su jefe y su antiguo amor

-Hola Lena, Dumbledore me ah permitido visitar a mi hija ¿No es verdad Jane?

-Así ah sido, por fin tengo el placer de conocerte- apareció la madre de Hermione- Debo agradecerte el cuidar de Hermione y de Bryan, estoy enterada del cariño de mi hija hacia a ti

-Pues últimamente no lo demuestra- sonrió triste Lena

-Debes perdonarla, a veces Hermione es muy impulsiva

-Lo se- dijo posando su vista en las manos entrelazadas de ambos adultos- ¿Ustedes?

-¡Oh si! Lena al parecer como tu me habías dicho el tiempo hace maravillas y al parecer Jane me ah perdonado mi comportamiento pasado y hemos decidido…

-Intentarlo de nuevo- completo Sirius. Que muy a su pesar temía que sus sentimientos no se vieran correspondidos por Lena, ella quería a Bryan y sin embargo se estaba acercando a la pareja y los abrazo felicitándoles por la buena nueva, con un último despido al pareja se dirigió a Hermione, ahora todo tomaba sentido en la cabeza de Sirius mostrando una boca de sorpresa cuando una cucharada de sopa llego a sus labios.

-Se te van a meter las moscas Black, ¡Te advierto que te tienes que acabar toda la sopa!

-A la orden jefe- sonrió risueño jugando con un mechón de cabello rubio.

o.o O o.o

Cuando las cortinas se corrieron y Hermione vio por primera vez a sus padres biológicos juntos no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima que fue la señal para que todos se retiraran, Draco se vio retenido al sentir la mano de la castaña aferrándose a la suya así que silenciosamente se quedo junto a ella mientras Jane se acercaba a su hija y la abrazaba después de mucho tiempo. Una eternidad para ambas, el recuerdo de su padre muerte le hizo llorar una vez más pero aquella mañana en la enfermería una familia se volvió reunir.

-¡Deja de escribir de una vez!- reclamo Draco recostado a su lado.

-No entiendo como soportas acostarte en la nieve, vas a enfermar- guardo Hermione el libro en el que estaba escribiendo las anécdotas de hace un mes, la caída de Voldemort había traído paz al mundo y el regreso de sus padres había traído la paz al corazón de la castaña.

-Es solo que me siento en contacto con mi elemento natural- le dijo el rubio abriendo un ojo captando que por fin Hermione había parado de escribir y entonces fue el momento de reincorporarse- A veces creo que es mas fácil que te canses mas de mi que de tus libros

-No lo dudes

-¡Pequeño demonio!- se abalanzo Draco sobre ella cuidando que no golpeara contra la nieve- ¡Encima te ríes!

-¡Te quejas de tu propia obra!- seguía riendo con deleite la castaña

-¡Eh, ambos compórtense!- dijo Sirius que iba paseando por esos lugares del lago en compañía de su actual prometida, Lena- ¿Qué no han oído de la sala de los menesteres?

-¡Sirius!- reclamo Lena al ver el rumbo que quería tomar el comentario del ojigris.

-Hay que enseñarles discreción a los chicos, amor

-¡No hagan caso! Y sigan en lo suyo- les dijo Lena saludándoles y marchándose de ahí con un regañado prometido.

-Esos dos de maestros, vaya locura- dijo Draco a Hermione mientras ambos se sentaban.

-Si es una locura que ellos pronto se vallan a casar, que Ron quiera seguir su ejemplo con Luna cuando salgamos de Howarts, que Blaise y Ginny sean novios y los Weasley lo hayan tomado bien y que Harry este hecho todo un rompecorazones

-¿Eso piensas de Potter?

-Es lo que se dice en el dormitorio de chicas dragón- le beso sorprendiéndolo- Es tan loco como que tu estés conmigo y que no sea una sangre sucia como me repetiste tantas veces

-Aun sigo disculpándome por ellos- le recalco

-Y te eh dicho que no es necesario que lo hagas más, es solo que extraño saber que eres alguien que nunca creíste ser y que de pronto es como si tuvieras una nueva identidad un nuevo padre, madre, apellido, posición…

-A la larga Hermione- le abrazo Draco por detrás susurrando quedamente a su oído- A la larga, la esencia sigue siendo lo misma. Y es el espíritu libre y valiente lo que amó en ti…

Y el viento recorrió como una suave caricia el rostro de ambos antes de que el sol brillara en su máximo esplendor.

_**FIN**_

o.o O o.o

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los lectores de este fic por haber llegado hasta este final, que espero les haya gustado. Un agradecimiento por los reviews del capitulo anterior y no me queda mas que despedirme, por un tiempo de ustedes. Ya no estaremos viendo en otra historia.

Con cariño, _Lore_

o.o O o.o

**Lo verdadero es siempre sencillo, pero solemos llegar a ello por el camino más complicado.**

**GEORGE SAND**

o.o O o.o


End file.
